Harry Potter and the War of the Wizarding World
by dcscprincess
Summary: [COMPLETE]Harry's sixth year, dealing with a death of a loved one and Voldemort strikes out against the people Harry loves. Not to mention that Harry gets a girlfriend. R&R!
1. The Truth is Revealed

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is created by J.K. Rowling and, therefore, belongs solely to her.

Title: _Harry Potter and the War of the Wizarding World_

Ch 1.

The Truth is Revealed

The guilt that consumed Harry became overwhelming during the weeks that followed since leaving Hogwarts at the end of term in June. Harry had continuous nightmares of the graveyard, Cedric, the ministry, and of Sirius. Every night he woke up to his own screams and spent the rest of the night in a cold fury at Voldemort, Bellatrix, and his own guilty conscience. If the Dursleys ever noticed or heard Harry in the night, they never mentioned it, just went on ignoring him. This never bothered Harry, he preferred to be left to himself and stir in his memories.

Every so often Hedgwig, Pig, or a random owl would fly through the window and drop a letter onto Harry's desk, but the letters were never read. Harry knew what they would say, knew how much everyone was worried about him and his feelings of guilt would increase. So Harry wrote small notes to various people twice a week telling him that he was fine and that the Muggles were treating him fairly. Harry knew that this wasn't enough to satisfy has friends. He doesn't care though, all he cares about is revenge. Revenge for Cedric, revenge for Sirius, revenge for his parents, revenge for the life he could have had. Everything was Voldemort's doing, it was all his fault. Harry knows that it is his destiny to fight Voldemort, he knows that in the end one of them will have to die. Harry was just going to make sure it wasn't him.

* * *

It was the morning of Harry's 16th birthday, he had awoken to another nightmare during the night and, therefore, was very reluctant to go downstairs for breakfast. He had been thinking of Sirius all morning.

_Sirius_

He missed him terribly. And he knew he shouldn't be to blame, and yet...

_Sirius_

Can you hear me? Are you happy? Are you with my mum and dad? Do you miss me? STOP IT! You will make yourself ill.

_Sirius_

I'm sorry I failed you. It's my fault you're dead. I'm sorry...sorry. STOP IT! You cannot dwell on that, he is dead and you can't change it!

It was a constant battle that Harry fought within his own mind. This battle continued until it was interrupted by a knock on his door,

"I'll be down in a minute." Harry said from his seat by the window, where he had sat and watched the sunrise, one of many. His door opened slowly and someone cleared his throat,

"Er-Harry?" Harry swung in his seat quickly, nearly knocking himself from it.

"Professor Lupin?"

"Remus, Harry, just Remus."

"Er-right." There was an awkward pause before Harry asked, "so-er-what brings you to Privet Drive?"

"Oh, yes! Well, I figured since it is your birthday and all that you would like to spend the day with some friends, and maybe perhaps, the rest of summer?"

"You mean, go to the Burrow?" Harry asked tentatively. His hope rising at the idea of spending the rest of summer with the Weasley's.

"Well, no," Harry's hope diminished as quickly as it had flared, "what I mean to say is that it's quite obvious that you haven't been reading your letters." Lupin looked over Harry's shoulders to the large pile of unopened letters. Harry felt slightly ashamed of himself.

"Er-no, I haven't been. I don't feel like having people pity me." The anger began to boil in Harry.

"Harry, they don't pi-"

"No, no, of course they don't. Just forget it." Harry interrupted, casting his eyes anywhere in the room except at Lupin. Harry didn't feel like an argument, especially with Lupin.

"Harry, the Weaselys' and Hermione have been staying at headquarters. Dumbledore doesn't feel that they are safe anywhere else."

"What do you mean?" Harry's heart quickened quite suddenly with what Lupin was saying.

"Dumbledore believes that Voldemort might be after them because..."

"Because they are my friends." Harry finished quietly. The guilt that Harry had been feeling since the attack in the Ministry finally exploded. His friends were in danger because of him and now had to go into hiding for safety. If any of them were harmed, it would be his, Harry's, fault.

"Let's not worry about that now Harry. It's your birthday and everyone has something wonderful planned for you."

"Oh? Like what?" Harry asked with a slight note of enthusiasm.

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because then Hermione would seriously harm me." Both Harry and Lupin laughed. "Well Harry, if you want to stay the rest of summer with us, we should start packing."

The next few minutes were spent with Harry and Lupin gathering all of Harry's things and packing them into his trunk. With Lupin carrying Hedgwig, Harry carrying his broom, and the trunk between them, they set off down the stairs.

"We should tell your aunt and uncle that you are leaving for the rest of summer holidays and answer any questions they might have." Harry just nodded and shrugged his shoulders at Lupin. They set down his things and headed into the kitchen. There they found all three Dursleys sitting around the table in a frightened silence.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Dursley. My name is Remus Lupin, you might remember me from the train station," The only sign of any acknowledgement or recognition from the Dursleys was Uncle Vernon's face purpling and mustache twitching. "If it's alright with you, I would like to take Harry for the rest of his summer holidays."

"And where will you be taking the boy?" Uncle Vernon asked, standing up so quickly that his chair fell backwards on the floor with a loud bang that startled Aunt Petunia and Dudley.

"Somewhere safe."

"He's safe here, the letter said so. And as long as Harry is here, we are safe as well." Uncle Vernon swelled slightly when he said this.

"Yes, I'm am quite aware of that letter, but I assure you that as long as Harry calls this his home, which he still does, then you will be safe from Voldemort and his followers." Uncle Vernon did not look the least bit assured by what Lupin had told him. Harry thought for sure that His uncle was going to put up a fight with Lupin, but was rather surprised by what his aunt said,

"Are you sure that the boy will be safe?" Harry felt his jaw drop in surprise at his aunt. Uncle Vernon and Dudley's did the same, but Lupin merely smiled.

"Quite sure, his friends will be there and many well trained witches and wizards will be there to protect him." All of the Dursleys' winced at the words witches and wizards.

"So then He's back? Really back after all these years?" Aunt Petunia asked quietly. Again Harry was surprised at his aunt by the fear in her voice as she spoke this.

"I'm afraid so. I'm sure Harry's already explained to you how he witnessed Voldemort's return and was able to tell Dumbledore immediately, which allowed us to be better prepared then the last war." Lupin looked at Harry with a small smile playing his lips and a look of pride in his eyes.

"Sorry, did you just say the Boy _witnessed_ Voldy-whatever's return?" Lupin's smile slipped from his face and eyed Uncle Vernon warily.

"Has-hasn't Harry told you?" Lupin looked dubiously from the Dursleys to Harry.

"No, I haven't told them." Harry said quietly. Again he felt ashamed of himself as Lupin stared at him in shock.

"But, why not?" His voice held a note of surprise.

"Because I didn't think they would care and the fact that they hate everything to do with the Wizarding world."

"But Harry, you can't have just not told them. Have you been keeping everything that has happened to you completely from them? Dealing with everything all on your own?"

"Er-yes." Lupin looked incredulously at Harry as if Harry had just sprouted two heads.

"Harry, they need to know."

"But, why?" Harry couldn't understand Lupin's need for his Aunt and Uncle to know what Harry went through at Hogwarts.

"Because Harry, they need to understand. They have to be prepared for the future and what exactly they are facing." Harry didn't say anything. He knew that Lupin was right. It never occurred to him that the Dursleys would have needed to know everything that has happened. "Mr and Mrs. Dursley, Harry and I have some-er-things to tell you. Er-this might take awhile."


	2. Happy Sixteenth Birthday

Ch. 2

Happy Sixteenth Birthday

"How are we getting to Headquarters?" Harry asked Professor Lupin. They had just left the kitchen and the very stunned Dursleys at the table. Explaining the past five years of Harry's life to the Dursleys had taken a couple of hours and Harry was quite tired and emotionally drained. His voice had cracked when he had talked about Cedric and the graveyard. When it came time to talk about the veil and Sirius, Lupin had to take over. The Dursleys had sat in complete silence as he talked, but as soon as he was done, they immediately broke out in questions. They seemed in awe of everything Harry had accomplished and they had not known about. For the last half hour Harry and Lupin had answered the questions the Dursleys had, which had ended up being quite a few.

"We're going by portkey."

"I thought you have to go through the ministry in order to get authorization for a portkey?"

"Well that's true, but in light of what has happened, the ministry has given Dumbledore all access. Mainly for your safety Harry. We better get going, everyone is probably worrying about us. We should have been there hours ago." With that, Lupin pulled out what looked like a wristwatch, grabbed hold of Hedgwig and a handle of Harry's trunk, instructed Harry to grab his broom and the other handle, whispered '_portus_' and Harry felt the familiar pull around his naval. They began traveling at top speed with the trunk banging painfully against his leg. A few moments later, Harry felt his feet crash to the floor, and surprisingly, he remained standing, although with some difficulty.

"HARRY!" He heard many voices cry and only caught a glimpse of a few faces before he was pulled into a hug by many people at once.

"Let him breathe, let him breathe!" It was Mr. Weasley who spoke this and Harry was immensely grateful to him.

After being let loose and explaining why they had taken so long, Harry stood aside to see who had come. There was of course, Hermione and all of the Weasleys, minus Percy (who was apparently still being a prat) and Charlie (who was still in Romania), Tonks, Kinsley Shaklebolt, Mundungus Fletcher, Moody, and to his surprise, Neville and Luna.

"Hi Harry!" Neville said with a large smile.

"Hi Neville, I wasn't expecting to see you here." replied Harry, who returned his smile. Neville smiled wider at Harry's statement and said,

"I didn't either, but Professor Dumbledore came to our house about a week ago and talked with my Gran," Neville nodded his head towards an elder woman with a vulture hat. Harry immediately recognized her from St. Mungos. "And so here we are. I hope that's alright?" Neville added, looking unsure.

"Of course!" Harry smiled widely at him and had sincerely meant it. Harry turned his attention to Luna who had been watching him through their entire conversation. "Hi Luna."

"Hello" she replied in her singsong voice.

"Er-did Dumbledore go to your house as well?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, he came and talked with my father before we left to look for the Cromple-horned Snorkack."

"Did you find any?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh no, not yet, but we are taking a break for this little gathering and then we are heading right back out again. Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are very difficult creatures to find, that they are." Her voice was as dreamy as ever, but now held a note of seriousness while talking of these made-believe creatures. Harry glanced at Neville who raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. Harry had to stifle the laugh that was threatening to escape. He talked a few more minutes longer with the two of them before he was pulled away by Lupin.

"Harry, I was wondering if I could have a word with you privately?"

"Sure" Harry followed Lupin into the drawing room.

"Listen Harry, I know you don't want to talk about Sirius right now, especially on your birthday, but we really don't have an option. See, before Sirius died, he wrote a Will-"

"He did what?" Harry interrupted. He knew he didn't want this conversation to continue, but knew he had no choice.

_Sirius_

"A Will, Harry. I know this is difficult, but it has to be done. Tomorrow we are suppose to meet with a Ministry Representative for the reading and division of property-"

"I don't want anything." Harry interrupted again. His heart was pounding so hard he thought for sure it was going to bounce right out of his chest.

_Sirius_

Lupin was quiet for a moment as he watched Harry.

"I don't like this anymore than you do Harry."

"I know you-" Lupin held up a hand to silence him,

"Harry, Sirius was a brother to me, so was your father, and for a time, Peter was as well. Now they are all gone from me, in one way or another. I lost 12 years with Sirius, as you have, but these past two years we've become like brothers again. We've talked about everything that has happened and everything that is to come." Lupin paused and heaved a deep, shuddering breath. Harry was stunned into silence as Lupin spoke of the friendship he had once shared with his three best friends and of the loss he had suffered with each in turn. When he finished, he simply looked at his hands as if waiting for something final to happen. Harry's loss over Sirius had been a painful one, but it was nothing compared to the losses that Lupin had suffered.

"Professor-" Lupin looked quickly up at Harry as if startled by his presence, "er-Remus, I'm sorry, I had forgotten just how much this affected you."

"Harry, I know that you understand what I am telling you, I have no doubt in that. What I need from you know is for you to take the next step in putting Sirius to rest, at least just for tomorrow. He wanted this very much and he made sure that those he loved would be looked after." Harry nodded to Lupin. He didn't feel ready to take the next step in moving on in his grief over Sirius, but Lupin had been very open with him and Harry felt that he owed him at least that much. As Harry turned to go, Lupin called out to him, "Harry, Sirius was named your Godfather 16 years ago, but now that he is gone-er-I was hoping that you would allow me to be your Guardian. However, if you wish for someone else, like the Weasleys, I'll understand completely." He added hastily. Harry could only gape at him. This hadn't been what he was expecting. Lupin seemed to take Harry's silence as a meaning of Harry not liking the idea and began to apologize for even suggesting it.

"I think it's a great idea." Harry said, catching Lupin off guard, "I would love for you to be my Guardian."

"Re-really?" Lupin stuttered. Harry smiled and nodded his head. "Well, okay, that's great!" Lupin looked extremely relieved, "We should get back to your party before you're missed."

* * *

The party lasted well into the night. Many of the order members made appearances, including Dumbledore. Harry's anger towards Dumbledore wasn't as strong as it was when he had left Hogwarts. Since Voldemort was revealed, Harry was able to obtain proper information from his friends. Although, Harry still felt that a lot of the blame still and will forever lie with Snape.

Later that night, Harry lay on his bed listening to Ron's snores coming from the bed across the room. Harry smiled to himself, all those people had come to see him on his birthday. Harry fell into a dreamless sleep, the first in many months, happy to know just how many people really do care for him.


	3. The Reading of the Will

Ch. 3

The Reading of the Will

Harry awoke the next day earlier than he had wished for. The sun had already risen, but the birds chirping told Harry that it was still early morning. For a few moments he wondered what had awoken him, but he realized that there were a couple of people talking in hushed voices in the hall just outside of his room. He strained to hear what they were saying, but the voices were too muffled. Harry turned his body to see if Ron had awoken, but Ron continued to snore, oblivious to the voices in the hall.

Slowly Harry got ready for the day. When he stepped out into the hall, Harry saw Lupin and Mrs. Weasley speaking intently with one another, but both broke off abruptly at the sight of Harry. They smiled at him, but both seemed forced.

"Good Morning Harry." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Morning." The three of them walked, down to the kitchen together in silence, being careful to tiptoe past Mrs. Black's portrait. Kreacher was no longer in the house, but no one would tell Harry what exactly happened to him. They believed that it was probably better for him to not know. And Harry didn't care, as long as Kreacher was gone.

"Harry, the meeting starts at 11am, so we have plenty of time to eat and relax a little before we head out." Harry nodded at Lupin and then thought of something he had been contemplating the night before,

"Lup-er-Remus, how does the Ministry know about Sirius?" Lupin's eyes widened slightly.

"Dumbledore convinced the Ministry of his death along with the testimony of Kingsley, Moody, and myself."

Mrs. Weasley began breakfast as Harry and Lupin sat at the table. Shortly afterward, Hermione and Ginny walked in with Mr. Weasley, who was shuffling in a very sleepy looking Ron. They all ate breakfast together while chatting merrily at the success of Harry's birthday party. Before any of them had realized the time, Lupin stood and informed Harry that it was time to go.

"How are we getting there?"

"The Ministry has loaned us a car to use. "Sure enough, as soon as Harry walked outside a Ministry car was parked on the street with Moody leaning against it.

"What's going on, where are you going?" Ron and Hermione had followed them to the door.

"I have to take Harry to the Ministry for personal matters." Lupin said matter-of-factly before turning his attention to Moody, "Where's Tonks?"

"She's meeting us there." Harry saw Ron and Hermione look crestfallen that they weren't going and he felt a pang of guilt. He had forgotten to tell them what Lupin had said. Harry felt that he was leaving them out of something they should here been apart of. They had known Sirius as long as he had and had wanted to protect him as much as Harry had. So, the fact that Harry had to go through this without his two best friends at his side felt completely wrong.

"I'll tell you guys everything when I get back, bye guys." Harry slipped into the backseat as Lupin took the driver's seat and Moody took the passengers. As they drove away, Harry watched number 12 Grimuld Palace fold back into itself and disappear.

* * *

Arriving to the visitor's entrance took no longer than 15 minutes; however, the wait in the Ministry, security, and the lift had made Harry and Lupin a few minutes late to the meeting. When they arrived, Tonks, Dumbledore, a woman Harry didn't know but looked vaguely familiar were there, and, to Harry's surprise, Mr. Weasley.

"Now that everyone has arrived, we can begin. My name is Randolph Harvard and I'll be the Ministry Representative handling the reading of the Will and the division of property. Shall I begin?" He asked and cast a look around the room. Harry glanced around and noticed everyone was nodding, so Harry followed suit. "Good, I will read the Will directly, I, Sirius Black, hereby acknowledge that I am no longer among the living and will therefore divide my assets accordingly: The Noble House of Black shall be shared by Remus Lupin and Harry Potter. Any or all possessions by the Blacks may be taken by my cousin Andromeda Tonks or her daughter, Nymphadora Tonks. All of my fortune shall be divided amongst these four individuals mentioned, as well as Mr. Arthur Weasley. The papers presented with this Will are to be given to Albus Dumbledore. Any of my possessions or the possessions of the Blacks, including the House-elf, Kreacher, may be disposed of as he or she wishes." Mr. Harvard paused and placed the Will upon the desk. He looked out at the five of them before he continued, "He also left a few letters with names on them, those who are not present, I'm sure you will be able to give the letters to them." He reached into a folder and pulled out many envelopes. "Albus Dumbledore, Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." he gave each their letter in turn. "The other three are for Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Severus Snape." Harry was quite surprised with the names, although he figured that Ron and Hermione's letters were mainly thank you letters, he could only imagine what was in the letter addressed to Snape. Mr. Harvard passed the letters to Lupin and also passed a large bundle of parchments to Dumbledore. Harry tucked the letter into his robes and placed it in the back of his mind. "Now if everyone would be so kind and follow me to Mr. Black's vault, we can have this all resolved." Mr. Harvard stood and walked out of the room, Tonks and her mother followed with Harry, Lupin, and Mr. Weasley trailing behind. They walked to the lift and went up to the top floor.

As they walked through the halls, Harry saw Kingsley and Dawlish, further down he saw Mr. Weasley's office. A few minutes later they stopped in front of a door. The door opened into a very long passageway that led them upward. It took them a good 20 minutes before they reached another door on the other end of the passageway. When they stepped through, Harry found himself inside Gringotts. Harry found himself being shoved into a cart and carried through the tunnels until they reached the Black's vault.

Upon opening the vault, Harry saw it full of gold and other Black personal possessions.

"The gold will be automatically separated and placed within each of your vaults. Anything that is left, you may divide amongst yourselves." Mr. Harvard stepped to the side to allow them to divide the assets in privacy. As the five of them walked into the vault, all of the money vanished. Harry could only imagine how much gold he actually had. Mr. Weasley smiled sadly and then left the vault to stand with Mr. Harvard.

"You know Harry, when you were born, Sirius thought the world of you. I'm glad he was able to spend these past two years with you. I'm just sorry that it had to be in hiding." Harry watched Sirius's cousin as she talked to him, she seemed severely shaken by all of this, but smiled politely as he stared at her.

"You were his favorite cousin." He didn't know why he said it, but he felt that she deserved to know. Andromeda smiled at Harry and studied him with her eyes. She chuckled as she replied,

"Well, there wasn't much competition was there?" She paused slightly, "He was my favorite too."

Harry watched as Tonks, her mother, and Lupin organized the possessions into separate piles: One pile to keep and one pile to discard. After that separation, Harry joined them and they each decided who should get what. Many of the Black's personal possessions when to Andromeda and Tonks. Harry only decided to keep a few photographs, one including the four Marauders on their graduation day, and another of Sirius holding Harry as an infant. Lupin also kept many photographs, but every-so-often he would come across something that would either make him laugh or bring tears to his eyes. After everything was separated and divided, Mr. Harvard came back in and gave each person a trunk according to the size of their possessions. Since Harry only had a few photographs, he was only given a small trunk, whereas, Tonks was given a large trunk for her possessions.

"Now that you are all finished, you are free to do as you wish." Andromeda and Tonks climbed into the cart with their heavy trunks, Harry went to follow, but Lupin called him aside.

"Harry, now that we have all this gold, what would you like to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've never had this much gold and now that I do, I would like to do a bit of shopping. Maybe get something for Mrs. Weasley for helping me with everything." Harry thought about it for a few minutes,

"Alright, and I can get something for Ron and Hermione."

"Good. Mr. Harvard, Harry and I would like to go to our personal vaults for a withdrawal, will that be alright?"

"Why of course, we will send another cart for you."

"Thank you, Tonks, tell Moody to meet us outside Gringotts." Tonks nodded her head and t hey each bid farewell. Lupin and Harry stood in silence for a few minutes until another cart rolled to a stop in front of them. They went to Harry's vault first and when they opened his vault, Harry saw it nearly filled with gold. He felt his jaw drop in awe and stood there gawking.

"How much gold is in there?"

"Enough to last you a lifetime."

"Then the Weasleys don't have to worry anymore?" Harry wanted Ron to be happy with his financial situation.

"I suppose so." Harry put a handful of gold into his money bag and then traveled to Lupin's vault that was just as full as Harry's had been.

After Lupin pocketed some gold, they left Gringotts and met up with Moody. They walked around Diagon Alley, stopping in a few shops every now and then. Harry and Lupin bought new robes; Harry because he had grown a few more inches and Lupin because he needed them. Harry also found a good Defense book that would do well if he continued with the DA meetings. He found a book on the _History of House-elves_ and bought it for Hermione. He wasn't sure what to get Ron, so they walked around a bit. As they walked, they came upon the twins shop.

"Hey, let's go in here, I haven't seen their shop yet!" Lupin, Harry, and Moody walked into the shop together. There they met-up with the twins who gave them a tour of the shop. As it turned out, the Twins' shop was doing quite well and they had become very successful considering. Harry bought a few joke tricks like Skiving Snack boxes and Canary Creams.

"Hey Fred, I want to give something to Ron, but I don't really know what to get him."

"What are you getting him a gift for?" George asked, who just arrived from helping a customer.

"Well, I don't know. I just thought Hermione and Ron both deserve gifts-you know-for being my friends through all this." Harry's voice grew very quiet by the time he finished and his head dropped to the floor in embarrassment. Fred and George were staring at him with uncharacteristic serious faces. After a slight pause and an awkward silence Fred spoke,

"You know, I reckon I know what would be the perfect present for Ron." He donned a wicked smile,

"Are you reading my mind dear brother?" George asked with an identical wicked smile.

"I believe that I am."

"What?" Harry asked, he couldn't help but smile.

"A girlfriend." Fred replied.

"A specific girlfriend." George added. Harry looked between the two, waiting for an explanation, when none came,

"Who?" Both twin's jaws dropped at Harry's question. Looking at each other, they started sputtering,

"Your joking?"

"What do you mean who?"

"Hermione of course!"

"Don't tell me you didn't know?" Harry took a moment for al this to settle in,

"Hermione?" Harry asked, his surprise audible in his voice, "You're joking right?" Of course they had to be joking, who would believe those two could

possibly like one another in a romantic way?

"Oh Harry, don't tell me that you are that naïve?" Fred asked.

"How could you not see it?" George asked.

"Bu-but they're my friends, they are friends, they are always bickering. It just doesn't made sense, they can't like each other like that!" But as Harry continued the argument something clicked and all of the pieces fell into place, "Oh man! I thought life was complicated enough, now my best friends have to go and like each other." Harry was smiling, the truth was that he had suspected that they fancied one another ever since their fourth year when they had that huge row after the Yule Ball. Fred and George were smiling again. "Well, how do I get those two to admit they like each other?"

"We thought you'd never ask." Fred replied happily.

"You see Harry, Fred and I have been working on a new-er-project, but we need a couple of people to test it on."

"And Ron and Hermione happen to be the perfect test subjects."

"And What exactly is this project you two are working on?"

"Well, it's a type of potion-"

"-it's a mixture of sorts."

"Of a type of vertisarum and love potion."

"And what is the purpose of this-er-potion?"

"To make two people admit their love."

"It's basically a push in that direction." George added.

* * *

By the time Harry had left the Twins' shop, it was well towards dinner. Harry had bought their potion with instructions of when and how to use it.

"I think we should head back now." Lupin said to Harry while Moody nodded in agreement. They got into the car and drove in silence. When they reached Headquarters, Moody led them to the door before bidding them farewell. Inside they found everyone in the kitchen.

"HARRY, HEY HARRY! Guess what! Dad just told us where've you been and what happened. We've got gold now, loads of it too!" Harry smiled at Ron, he was happy that Ron no longer needed to feel embarrassed about being a Weasley.

"Dinner will be shortly, why don't you put your purchases upstairs, Harry." Mrs. Weasley told Harry. Harry nodded to her and he, Ron, and Hermione went up to the room Harry and Ron shared. Harry then explained to them everything Lupin had said the night before.

"Lupin's your Guardian now?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah."

"That's bloody awesome," Ron replied, "He's just as cool as Sirius was-oops" Ron cringed as he realized what he had just said.

"Yeah, he is." Harry agreed, surprised that he was able to talk about Sirius with less difficulty. After talking with them, Harry gave Hermione the book he bought her and a broom servicing kit to Ron (which he had run to Quidditch Supplies to buy after visiting the Twins).

"Oh wow Harry! This is great!"

"This is perfect Harry, it'll work wonders for S.P.E.W."

"You're welcome. We better head down for dinner now." The three of them made their way down to dinner.

* * *

Later that night, Harry sat in his room, listening to Ron snore. The letter from Sirius was gripped in his hand and he began to read it by the candlelight.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know if you are reading this then I am no longer able to be a part of your life. These past few years that I have been able to know you, I have grown to love you as a son. I can only hope that you have grown to love me as well._

_I need for you to follow your destiny now, Harry. I know that is asking for so much for a boy of your age, but you must understand that without you, our world would have died 15 years ago. I know that your parents would be as proud of you as I am._

_I need to ask a favor of you now Harry. Remus is alone now, he has no family and now he no longer has me. Take care of him and look out for him. I have asked him that in the event of my death to ask for your permission to become your Guardian. This will suit the both of you, since you will both need one another._

_You are a great wizard Harry and you will find your power someday. I have great trust in you. Take care of Ron and Hermione for me and give them my love. And remember, no matter what, I'll always be there, always._

_Love,_

_Sirius _

_AKA Padfoot_

That night Harry slept soundly. For once, he felt safe. Sirius was watching over him.

* * *

The rest of Harry's summer was quite uneventful except that in mid-August Dolores Umbridge was charged with setting Dementors upon unsuspecting and innocent children, one being a muggle, and for attempting to use an unforgivable curse on a child. She was sentenced for a lifetime to Azkaban.

"Serves her right that's what I say!" Ron declared after Hermione read it from the Daily Prophet.

"I don't know, a lifetime sentence? It seems awfully harsh."

"Hermione, she tried to _kill_ me!" Harry argued. Harry had no sympathy towards Umbridge, she sent Dementors after him, and they nearly kissed him, nearly had him expelled, and nearly had him chucked into Azkaban. Plus, she tried to use the _Cruciatus Curse_ on him.

"Yes I know, but still..."

"Hermione, remember what she was like!" Ron said.

"Think if it had been you that she did all that to!" Harry told her. Hermione bit her lower lip before finally nodding her head in agreement with them,

"Oh alright, you're both right."

The rest of summer went without a hitch until the last night before the train ride back to Hogwarts. Harry lay asleep in bed, dreaming a very different sort of dream. Harry was in a body that didn't belong to him, speaking in a voice that was not his, to a man he did not know.

"Did you kill her?" Harry heard himself ask. The room seemed familiar, although Harry could not place it. It was dark and scarcely furnished. The fire that was lit was the only source of light that cast shadows on the man kneeling before him. The man looked up, his fierce cold blue eyes locked onto Harry's,

"No my Lord. When I found the house, I discovered it empty. Apparently they have moved here. Rumor has it that the boy has a job here, so, of course, _She_ went with him." When he spoke of these people, the man's voice filled with contempt and he seemed to literally spit in disgust at them.

"You will have your chance, don't worry Jacobs. But for now, I will teach you the lesson for ignoring my summons." Harry saw the wand in his hand and wondered for a moment where it had come from, but as he pointed the wand at the man, all thoughts were chased away. Looking down at the man, Harry saw what looked like a slight smile spread across his face. His cold eyes never left Harry's, while Harry uttered the unforgivable curse.

"_Crucio_" The man began to twitch and scream in agony. The man's screams were only matched by those of a young teenage boy with untidy black hair who awoke by the searing pain from his lightening bolt scar on his forehead made from the unforgivable curse he knew so well.


	4. The Welcome Back Feast

Ch4.

The Welcome Back Feast

Ron, who was tangled in his bed sheets from falling off his bed, was struggling to free himself while calming Harry.

"What happened mate?" he asked, looking utterly petrified. There was a knock on the door.

"Harry, Ron, are you both alright?" It was Hermione.

"Yes, we're alright." Harry replied, getting up from the bed to let Hermione in, who was followed by Ginny. Ron was still struggling with his blankets.

"Why were you screaming?" Hermione asked. She was looking between the two of them. Ginny had taken pity on Ron and was now helping to untangle him.

"I-I had another-er-dream." All three of them stopped and stared at him in bewilderment, "I didn't mean to see it, I closed my mind off and everything. I swear!" It was the truth. Ever since Sirius's death, Harry made it a point to practice occulmeny. He wasn't going to get any more of the people he loved killed.

"We should probably tell someone." Ron said.

The three of them went to the kitchen when they found Lupin and Tonks drinking tea. Both of them snapped their heads up at the sound of them entering.

"What are you all doing awake?" Lupin asked.

"Wotcher, Harry, everything alright?"

"Harry had a dream." Hermione spoke before any of the others could open their mouths.

"What was it?" Lupin asked in a serious tone. Harry sat and told them all that he could remember of the dream-slash-vision he had had. When he finished, Lupin;s eyes looked distant and concentrated on something else. Tonks was fingering her cup absentmindedly. Hermione was biting her lower lip while Ron's jaw hung open. The only person who was looking at Harry was Ginny and her face remained blank.

"And you've been studying occulmency?" Lupin asked quite suddenly making Harry jump.

"Yes, I've been studying ever since-er-the ministry incident." Lupin nodded his head at Harry, still lost in his own thoughts.

"Well, I'll pass it along to DUmbledore. For now just forget about this whole thing and keep practicing occulmency." Harry nodded and the four stood to return to their rooms.

"Wotcher Harry, I never asked you how you did on your O.W.L.S."

"Oh, I received six O.W.L.S."

"Wow, six, not bad. What did you get them in?"

"Outstanding in Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Exceeding Expectations in Potions, Transfiguration, and Herbalogy." Tonks smiled and nodded her head in approval.

"And you Ron?"

"I received six as well." Ron said, though not at all enthusiastically.

"And...?" Tonks persuaded.

"Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. Exceeding Expectations in Charms and Transfiguration, and Average in, " Ron hung his head and muttered, "Devination, although I'm not really sure why I passed that!" He added hastily. Harry and Hermione caught one another's eye and both had to stifle a laugh.

"Not bad," Tonks said again with approval, "And you Hermione?"

"Ten" She said beaming, "in all of my classes, Outstanding in all except Astrology which I received an Exceeding Expectations. But I won't be continuing with Astrology or History of Magic." She added. Tonks' jaw dropped open, but she shook her head playfully at Hermione,

"One day, Hermione, you will realize that brains aren't everything and most of those things you learn from half of those classes will probably never come to use in your life now." Hermione's jaw dropped this time and she was rendered speechless. Lupin cleared his throat,

"You all have a busy day tomorrow, why don't you go on and head to bed." They each nodded and bid goodnight. Harry tried to concentrate on clearing his mind, but worries of another dream eluded him. He finally gell back to sleep just before dawn.

* * *

The next morning Harry awoke to the house in complete chaos.

"Breakfast is ready, so eat quickly." Mrs. Weasley told Harry as she whipped past.

"How are we getting to King's Cross?" Harry asked Lupin as he sat down to eat some eggs with Ron.

"We're walking again. We have many more Order members this year, so the Guard will be bigger. We tried getting cars, but they were being used by Ministry workers.

After a quick breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny said their good-byes and followed their Guard through London to King's Cross. Not once did anything remotely interesting happen during the walk to the train station. When they arrived, Harry and Ron leaned against the barrier, faking a conversation and then gracefully fell through. While they waited for the others to follow, Harry thought about the train station last year when Sirius had transformed into a dog and walked with them to King's Cross. It took Harry a few minutes to realize that Lupin was talking to him,

"I'm sorry, I was just thinging. I didn't hear what you were saying."

"I was just telling you to remember to study occulmency, but if you do have another dream, tell Dumbledore or McGonagall immediately. If you can't find them, find the first Professor you see. Write to me as much as possible and I will send word to you when I can."

"Okay I will. Who do you think they were talking about in my dream?" Harry asked. For some unknown reason, Harry felt compelled to protect these two people that the strange man is after.

"We have a good idea of who it is. But I already told you not to worry about them."

"I can't help it, you didn't see his eyes Remus. They were cold, almost dead like." Harry shuddered at the memory, "And when it came to the punishment, he almost looked...happy about it." Harry repressed another shudder.

"How do you mean?" Lupin asked searching Harry's face as if trying to see the memory himself.

"He seemed excited about being cursed. I can't really explain it. I mean, he smiled even!" Just then the whistle blew and they were rushed to say good-byes. Once on the train they split, Ron and Hermione went to the Prefect Compartment while Harry and Ginny walked the length of the train until they came to an empty compartment.

Harry and Ginny sat in silence for a few minutes before there was a knock on the compartment door. Looking up, Harry saw that it was Neville and waved him in.

"Hey Harry, Ginny, have a good holiday?"

"Hi Neville, yes it was good." Ginny replied.

"How was yours Neville?"

"Fairly good, I saw an old friend of mine who I hadn't seen in a few years and Gran and I went to Italy for a week. It was really amazing!" Neville was so excited that he was panting slightly. He flopped down on a seat next to Ginny, "Do you mind if I ride with you guys?"

"Of course not!" They both answered.

Harry and Neville played Wizard's Chess and Ginny read a book all the while making small talk.

"Harry, I ran into Katie Bell at the station. She said she wasn't made Captain of the Quittach team and asked if you were." Ginny said.

"Er-did she seem angry about it?" Harry asked. Ever since he got his leter for the returning year with the Quittach Captain pin, Harry had wondered what Katie would think. She has been on the team as long as Harry and is an extremely talented chaser.

"No, in all honesty, she seemed almost relieved that it wasn't her. You can't really blame her though, can you? I mean, you remember what Angelina was like being Captain in her seventh year, I can't even begin to imagine what Wood was like when he was Captain."

"Yeah, I guess. Though, it will be a completely new team if you think about it, well, for me anyway." Harry replied.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure you'll do great!" Neville told him beaming, "So, Ginny, I take it that you weren't made a Prefect." Neville said quietly. To both his and Harry's surprise, Ginny laughed.

"Prefect, me?" I think not! See, in my family everyone does something special to stand out, like becoming Prefect or Head boy, but for me, I already stand out." She paused to look at them and laughed again, "I'm the only _girl_!"

"Well that's one way to look at it." Neville said, shaking his head in bewilderment. Not long after this the food trolley came and Harry bought just about everything. Ron and Hermione walked in right after and flung themselves into empty seats.

"Same business as last year." Ron announced.

"Same people as last year too. Although I will say that Malfoy certainly looked a bit-sour-this year." Hermione added with a chuckle.

"I would be too if my dad was in prison." Ron replied, all of them laughed. No sooner were the words leave his mouth then did the compartment door open and there stood Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a go at me, are you? Well, we'll see who's laughing at the end of all of this. My father will get out of Azkaban and he will want revenge!" Harry laughed again at Malfoy,

"What, you think I can't handle Malfoy Senior?"

"My faher is a powerful man-"

"Let me remind you Malfoy that I took on an even more powerful man, and survived."

"MY FATHER WILL HAVE HIS REVENGE!" Malfoy yelled, panting slightly with anger, "You mark my words Potty, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will triumph over you, all of the, " he glanced at Hermione, "-Mudbloods will fall and the right way of our world will prevail. Mark my words Potty-Weasel." Malfoy turned and left the compartment followed by his goons.

"It's not Him that will win, we will, I know we will. We've have Dumbledore and Harry on our side." Neville said looking around at all of them. Harry felt his face redden and looked determindly at the ground.

"Well, I better go find Dean." Ginny said, breaking the silence. She stood and quickly left the compartment. Ron gave a sour look at Harry before he ripped open some chocolate frogs and ate them.

"I'm never going to date your sister, so you better get over it now." Harry told Ron with a smile.

"Well, why not?" Ron asked looking rather upset at the idea of Harry not dating Ginny.

"Because I don't think of her like that!"

"Fine then!"

They spent most of the train ride playing chess and eating their snacks. Every once in awhile, Ron and Hermione would patrol the corridor or stop a fight. Luna stopped in to say hello and stayed to chat until Ginny came back anouncing that they were nearly there and should change into their school robes. When the train slowed down to a stop, Harry and Ginny left carrying Hedgwig, Pig, and Crookshanks while Ron and Hermione went to help supervise. Stepping off of the train, Harry heard the familiar voice calling the first years,

"Firs' yers o'er 'here" Harry smiled at Hagrid, "'ello Harry."

"Hi Hagrid" Harry and Ginny followed the pushing crowd toward the carriages. Harry's eyes fell upon the Threstals and he repressed a sigh. They reminded him of that terrible night.

"Don't think about them Harry." Ginny whispered into his ear. Harry started and looked at her. She seemed to be watching him closely, "the Threstals I mean." she added.

"Hey, I found an empty one!" Neville cried. Ginny and Neville climbed in while Harry waited for Ron and Hermione. Harry was still watching the winged hrses and didn't realize Ron and Hermione had joined him until Ron cleared his thoart. When Harry faced them, they too, were looking at the haunting winged horses, although they could not see them.

"Are you-er-ready to go mate?"

"Yeah, let's go." They climbed into the carriage and sat in silence during the ride to the castle.

When they reached the castle, they were ushered inside by the crowd and stood in the entrance hall. Harry felt a tap on his arm and looked down to see Professor Flitwick at his side. Harry stooped slightly to hear him,

"Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office, Mr. Potter." and then turned to help some students open the Great Hall doors. Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione who gave him curious looks. Harry shrugged his shoulders and left his friends to visit McGonagall in her office. She met Harry there and led him inside, there she had him sit and offered him a biscuit.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin has informed us that you have had another drea, is this correct?"

"Er-yes Professor." Harry wasn't sure if he was about to be told-off for having seen what he had.

"And I was informed that you are still continuing with your occulmency, is that correct?" Harry nodded to her, "Professor Dumbledore would like for you to recount your dream. He will inform you to when that shall be, for now I would like for you to recount it to me."

* * *

By the time Harry had finished telling McGonagall his dream and answered all of her questions, and had seated himself next to Neville, the sorting had ended and Dumbledore was getting read to begin his speech.

As Dumbledore stood at the end of the sorting, the Great Hall doors opened and a man around his thirties and a girl who looked about Harry's age walked in. The silence taht had filled the Great Hall when Dumbledore stood had been a very pleasant one, now was very tense and every student's face had the look of curiosity upon it. The man walked up between the benches with the girl close at his heels. The man had a large grin across his face and when he reached Dumbledore, the two of them shook hands like old friends and began a whispered conversation. Harry turned his attention to the girl. She was quite pretty from what Harry could tell. She had long, straight brown hair and dark eyes. She had the look of utmost terror on her face, Harry couldn't blame her for being scared, he was sure that he had the same look everytime he found himself facing an unknwn crowd.

"Who do you think they are?" Ron whispered.

"Obviously he's the new DADA Professor. I'm not sure who the girl is though." Hermione answered with the roll of her eyes. Slowly the men disengaged themselves and the man walked to the empty seat at the head table. Dumbledore cleared his thoat.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Adams. He taught defense back in America and was kind enough to honor us with his presence this year and hopefully for many years to come." There was a polite applause at this introduction. "I would also like to introduce Professor Adams sister, Tally Adams, who will now be attending Hogwarts. Ms. Adams will be starting her sixth year and I expect everyone to treat her with great respect, help her when she needs it, and show Hogwarts at its best." Again there was polite applause. Harry saw her smile and wave. When he looked around he found that it was Neville to whom she was waving at. "now, Ms. Adams, you shall be sorted into a house, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. The house you are sorted into is where you will sleep and those students in your house will be your companions and your classmates. Professor McGonagall, if you please." With that, Professor McGonagall stepped forward with the stool and the hat once more and placed them next to Tally. She then instructed Tally to sit on the stool and place the hat on her head. Tally, looking apprehensive, did as she was told. After several moments, and a few of Ron's disgruntled groans, the hat finally opened its rip and shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone was clapping and cheering, but none louder than Neville, who was actaully standing. Tally, who looked emensely relieved, smiled broadly and took a seat between Neville and Harry. they didn't have a chance to ask questions because Dumbledore had risen again and he hall became quiet once more. "I have a few anouncements to make. Mr Filtch, the caretaker, would like to remind students that there is to be no magic in the corridors. He would also like to remind you that there is a long list of items that are banned from use. If you wish to know what those items are, feel free to view the list hanging on Mr. Fitch's door. I would also like to say and remind some of the older students that the forest," Harry remembered Grawp and threw a panicked look in Ron and Hermione's direction, "is forbidden to all. Now just two words for you all, let's eat." Many of the students laughed as the empty plates began to fill with food. Harry began to dish some food for himself when he heard Neville speak,

"How come you never told me you were coming to Hogwarts?"

"Sorry Nev, but Josh specifically told me not to tell anyone, but who cares, right? This should be a fun two years." She smiled again and turned to face everyone. At closer inspection Harry realized that she had dark green eyes that went well with her olive skin and dark brown hair. Harry self-consciously tried to tidy his own black hair, "Hi, I'm Tally!" She introduced herself.

"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and that is Harry Potter." When Hermione pointed to Harry, Tally had slowly turned her head to face him. Harry saw her eyes widen slightly at his name, but they did not make the famiiar flicker upward to his scar that he had become accustomed to. Instead, she held out her hand and said,

"You know Harry, you and I are very much alike, we both had scars that run deep."

"What do you mean?" But she only smiled wider and returned to her food. Harry gave a curious look to Ron, who raised his eyebrows in return. Hermione leaned in towards Harry and whispered,

"Harry, what was that look you gave us during Dumbledore's speech?"

"Huh?"

"When Dumbledore mentioned the Forbidden Forest."

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking about Grawp. What do you think happened to him?" Before Ron and Hermione could reply, Harry heaerd someon spit out their juice and utter a word of disgust. Harry saw that is was Tally who had done it, whiping her mouth she asked,

"Ew, what is this stuff?" She was holding her goblet and her eyes held the look of uncertainty.

"Pumpkin juice." Ron replied. He was looking at Tally as if she had completely lost her marbles.

"Gross, I'll be right back," She set her goblet down, stood up, and walked the length of the table to the Head table. Harry watched her walk to her brother and whisper something to him. Harry realized that Hermione was talking to him.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that Grawp is probably still in the forest, unless the Centaurs had things their way." Harry didn't think Hagrid would have let anytihng happen to Grawp and so Grawp was undoubtedly involved him Harry's future.

Shortly after leaving the table, Tally returned with a bottle of water. Upon seeing their curious faces, she explained.

"I have a bad heart, so I have to live a healthy life. As a result, Josh-er-Professor Adams, carries water with him at all times for me." She looked around at everyone, shrugged her shoulders, and returned to her food.

"You have a bad heart? Can't they fix it?" Hermione asked tentively.

"They've tried and failed miserably. Now the Healers feel that it's just best to live a normal, healthy life as much as I possibly can." She gave them a shy smile.

"Tally, where's Angel?," Neville asked, "I would really like to see her."

"Oh she would love to see you too, Nev, it's been so long. I think she's in the kitchen with all the other house-elves." It was Hermione's turn to spit out her pumpkin juice, staining the table cloth much worse,

"You have a house-elf?" she asked shrilly, her hair, bushy as it is, seemd to have electrified itself and was standing on end.

"well, yeah." Tally replied, looking alarmed at Hermione's change.

"Bu-but, how could _you_ have a house-elf?" Hermione sputtered. Harry and Ron gave each other wary looks. Harry knew where this was going and he did not care to be a witness to it.

"I-I don't know. Angel's mother was my mother's and Angel became ours too." tally's terrifed face was nothing compared to Hermione's own, whose was red with rage.

"That is slavery!" Hermione said sharply. A shocked tally replied back,

"No it's not!" Hermione began to yell in fury,

"Do you pay her? Give her sick days? Or Vacations?"

"No we don't pay her, but she's never asked for it either!" Tally equally shouted back, "And we do give her days off when she asks for them! How dare you judge me an dmy family, you don't know anything about us or the type of relationship we have with our house-elf!"Tally's chest was heaving from the yelling. She had jumped up from her seat while she was yelling and now quickly glanced around the Great Hall. Most eyes were on her and Hermione. Harry noticed a peculiar sneer on Malfoy's face and wondered for a moment what it meant. Tally sank back into her seat with her face red from both anger and embarrassment. Everyone ate in silence after that.

Dumbledore rose from his seat once more as the dishes cleared themselves.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked Hermione.

"She has a house-elf."

"So? She's allowed to have one. She's right you know, you don't know how she treats her house-elf or the type of relationship they have." Hermione opened her mouth to retort but everyone was getting up to leave the Great Hall.

"Oh bother, FIRST-YEARS THIS WAY!" Ron and Hermione left Harry and so he began to make his way to the Gryffindor Tower alone. Half way there he ran into Neville and Tally. Neville smiled but Tally shot him a dirty look.

"I'm sorry about Hermione, she's very-er-passionate when it comes to certain things. No matter what anybody tells her about house-elves, she will always believe it's slavery."

"She's a Muggle-born then?" Tally asked. Harry could still hear the anger in her voice.

"Yes"

"Then maybe she should ask before she assumes anything." With that, tally turned around and walked ahead of Neville and Harry. They saw her introduce herself to Parvati and Lavender and begin a conversation with them.

"She's right you know." Harry started at the sound of Neville's voice, having forgotten he was there.

"What, who?"

"Tally, she's right about Hermione and about you."

"What do you mean?" Harry was clueless to what Neville was referring to.

"Hermione doesn't understand about Tally and her relationship with her house-elf, Angel. Infact, very few poeple do. They treat her like a member of their family. There is a history there, a common understanding between them. There is a reason she told you that both of you are similiar." Harry, who had been confused before, had become even more baffled at what Neville had said.

"What type of history? What happened and how are we alike?"

"I can't tell you. Tally doesn't want people to know. She already is the 'new student', she doesn't want people talking even more aobut her. Let's just say that she has a dark past. She has seen terrible things, Harry, things that only you could possibly understand." They had just reached the Fat Lady were Tally was waiting so Harry was unable to ask Neville anything else.

"Lavender said that the password is _Norwedgian Ridgeback_." Tally told them before stepping through the portrait hole ahead of them. She made her way back over to Lavender and Parvati, said good-night to Neville, nodded to Harry before following the girls up to their respective dormitories. Neville then headed off to the boys dormitories with Harry following behind.

His mind was whirling, jsut what exactly was in Tally's past and why didn't she want anyone to know? What had she seen and why was she so defensive about her house-elf? Plus, how and where did Neville fit into all of this?

Harry had already settled into his bed by the time Ron came into the dormitory.

"Hermione is still fuming, won't shut-up about the whole thing." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Well I hope she doesn't upset Tally too much on her first day. They probably have toshare the same dormitory as well."

After Ron had settled into his own bed, they bid each other good-night and Harry was again left with the strange thoughts he was having. However, having little sleep the night before and a long day, it didn't take long for himto fall asleep.


	5. Tally's Surprise Attack

Ch. 5

Tally's Surprise Attack

The next morning Harry and Ron found that Harry had indeed been right about the girls sharing a dorm room. Hermione came down the stairs in a great huff.

"She's _mad_ at me!" Hermione exclaimed, "like I'm the one in the wrong! AND, Parvati and Lavender think I'm being to hard on her!"

"Well Hermione, you did bite her head off last night at dinner, you can't really blame Tally for being upset, can you?" Hermione didn't answer, but stalked off out the portrait hole with her bushy hair billowing out behind her.

They arrived at the Great Hall in silence. Harry noticed Tally sitting alone reading a book at the Gryffindor table. Harry made his way towards her, having felt terrible for how things started off between them, he wanted to make it up to her.

"Hi Tally, is this seat taken?" She started at the sound of his voice, but smiled and shook her head at him. Hermione sat on Harry's otherside while Ron sat across from them.

"Hi Harry! I'm sorry for being so short with you yesterday, I know it's not your fault how your _friends_ behave." Harry distinctly heard Hermione drop her fork against her plate, but chose to ignore it, "listen Harry, do you know anyone who is taking Arithmecy? Neville could only tell me one person who is and that happens to be the one person I want nothing to do with." Hermione began making odd noises out of anger. Harry chanced a glance at Ron, who looked very entertained by the whole situation.

"Er-" Harry began as he tried to remember anyone who was in Arithmecy. To his surprise it was Ron who answered,

"Terry Boot is in Arithmecy."

"Which one is he?" Tally asked Ron. Ron looked around the Hall before he spotted Terry and pointed him out to Tally, "Thanks Ron!" Tally called out as she ran to introduce herself to Terry.

"I-don't-believe-her!" Hermione said angerly through clenched teeth.

"Hermione, give it a rest." TRon said exasperately.

"No." Hermione stood, shot angry glares at both Harry and Ron, "As my friends, I would have thought better loyalty." She turned and walked off. Harry felt guilty for not sticking up for Hermione as much as she has always stuck up for him, but he couldn't help feel that she was being unreasonable and harsh when it came to Tally and her house-elf. Harry looked at Ron, who looked just as guilty as Harry felt, but he only shrugged his shoulders,

"She's mental she is." Ron said before returning to his eggs. A short time later Tally returned and sat beside Harry once more. If she noticed Hermione's absence, she gave no indiction.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, Harry, Neville told me that you are taking Potions, is he right?"

"Yeah" That was the one class Harry was not looking forward to.

"I was wondering if you would walk to class with me? I don't know my way around and neither Parvati nor Lavender are taking Potions." She was looking at Harry with great earnest and Harry was struck again at how very pretty she is. That thought jerked him a little because he had only ever thought it toward one other girl, Cho, and he no longer had any stomach knots at the thought of her. However, he could feel the knots beginning again as he looked into Tally's dark green eyes.

"Er-yeah, alright." Tally smiled widely at Harry and his somach did a back flip.

"Thanks Harry, your a real life saver!" Neville came over then and sat across from Tally, "Hey Nev, Harry and Ron found someone who is in Arithmecy, so no need to worry." She smiled at him.

"Oh good, I was getting worried that you would have to make nice with Hermione." All four of them laughed, then stood and parted ways. Tally went off to join Terry Boot, while Ron and Neville headed off to Devination. Harry did not have a morning class and so he headed back up to the Gryffindor tower until his first class.

Harry hadn't received an OWL for Devination so he had a free period until Transfiguration. He sat by the fire with Seamus, who also hadn't received an OWL for Devination either. They played Exploding-Snap until the period bell sounded and they headed off to their class.

There Harry met back up with Ron and Hermione and they took their usual places. Harry looked around the room and noticed that there were only a few people who were absent from the class. Harry saw Tally sitting between Lavender and Dean. Neville was no longer taking Transfiguration and, as it turned out, Parvati wasn't either. Tally caught Harry's eye and waved at him. He felt himself smile as his face heated alittle and then resumed his attention back to the front as Professor McGonagall entered the room.

* * *

After eating lunch with Ron and Hermione, Harry stopped just before the Great Hall doors to wait for Tally, who was chatting with Neville. 

"Come on Harry, we're going to be late." Hermione told him.

"Er-actually I'm suppose to wait for Tally." Hermione's jaw dropped and she gave an angry glare, "I'm sorry, but she asked me this morning and she doesn't know her way around! What was I suppose to do?" Harry asked, feeling even more guilty.

"Hmph!" Hermione said and stalked off towards the dungeon stairs.

"Hermione, don't be like that!" Ron called after her. Ron being as tall as he was, could see Hermione's progress through the students long after she had disappeared from view of Harry, "Don't worry about her mate, I think she's just jealous."

"Who's jealous?" Harry and Ron whipped around to come face to face with Tally, Harry felt his stomach plummet a few feet. She was looking between the two of them curiously.

"Er-no one, are you ready to go?"

"I guess so, Neville's just been-er-explaining Professor Snape to me. He doesn't really seem all that nice of a guy. Neville is absolutely petrified of him. He told me that his boggart turned into him!" Tally chuckled. Harry smiled back and looked at Ron. Ron had a look where he wasn't quite sure whether to laugh or defend Neville.

"Yeah, it did. We should probably get going or else we might be late. Bye Ron, see you back in the Common room." Harry and Tally took off toward the stairs. They chatted merrily about their classes. When they reached Snape's classroom, Tally sat in the front next to Malfoy. Harry stood stunned for a moment as Malfoy gleamed maliciously back at him. Harry spotted Hermione at their usual table and headed back towards her.

"What does she think she's playing at?" Hermione whispered to him.

"I don't think she knows who Malfoy is."

"Oh please, she's hiding something terrible and you know it." At that point, Snape walked into the classroom and Harry was unable to retort.

* * *

Harry spent the last two and a half hours with Snape breathing down his neck criticizing everything he did. He then had to endure Malfoy's taunts while Tally frowned at both of them, uncertainty written all over her face. By the time the period bell rang, Harry was in a terrible mood, which wasn't helped by Hermione who kept shooting him dirty looks the whole time, 

"Harry, HEY HARRY!" Harry turned to see Tally running to catch up with him.

"Hi Tally," Harry said gloomily, though his face reddened slightly.

"Hi!" She smiled at him and then glanced at Hermione, "Er-Hi Hermione." She added apprehensively. Hermione, who looked quite taken aback, began to ream into her,

"Just what do you think you are doing sitting with Malfoy?"

"Who?"

"Malfoy! Draco Malfoy, the little snake sitting next to you in Potions!" Hermione exclaimed. They had begun walking back to the common room.

"Oh, him? He's a Malfoy?" Tally didn't seem all that bothered by this news.

"Yes, and a terrible one. He's been my least favorite person since our first train ride to Hogwarts. His father is a Death Eater in Azkaban right now. We-er-kind of put him there." Harry replied. Tally looked at the two of them and slowly began to talk as though carefully trying to choose her words,

"We have Malfoy's in America too. They are just as terrible. All of them except Jess. She is a nice girl, real smart, loves everyone and everyone loves her. I mean, maybe Draco is like Jess." She was looking at Harry as though there was no other possibilities.

"No, he's not. He hates everyone who isn't a Pure-blood or in Slytherin." Hermione said matter-of-factly, but Tally only smiled.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try, does it?"

When they entered the common room, Neville and Ron were sitting by the fire playing Wizard's Chess. Tally went to an opposite corner of the common room where Lavender and Parvati were seated.

"She thinks Malfoy is a Saint!" Hermione exclaimed to Ron and Neville as she threw herself onto the couch beside Ron.

"What?" Ron sputtered

"Tally's that type of girl. She believes the best of everyone." Neville said with a smile.

"Yes but we explained to her what kind of guy he is." Harry said.

"Things like that never matter to Tally. She's the kind of person who needs to find things out for herself. Actually, she reminds me of someone." Neville glanced at Harry and smiled slyly at him. Harry could only give him a quizzical look before Ron jumped in,

"What's her secret Neville?"

"Wh-what?" Neville stuttered, completely caught off-guard by Ron's question.

"Seriously, I want to know what she's hiding." Ron said, looking very eager at the prospect of finding out some information.

"I'm not going to tell you. It's for Tally to say, not me." Neville said. He rose from his seat and walked to were Dean, Ginny, and Seamus were sitting.

"She's hiding something evil. I know she is." Hermione said quietly.

"I just want to know how we are so much alike." Harry replied.

"Still, she is wicked cool." Ron said in an almost awed voice. Hermione shot him a dirty look, "What? Just because you don't like her because of a rudy house-elf, doesn't mean the rest of us can't. Besides, she seems to have taken a liking to Harry." Ron threw Harry a wicked smile and nudged his elbow into Harry ribs. Harry smiled shyly back and felt the heat rise to his face.

* * *

The rest of the week wasn't very eventful for Harry. Tally still chatted and sat with Malfoy even though everyone in Gryffindor warned her about him. Harry still walked with Tally to Potions with Hermione stomping angerly behind them. Harry spent a lot of time in McGonagall's office talking about the new Quittach team, when tryouts would be, and what the practice schedule should be like. 

When Harry ran into Katie Bell, he apologized for being made Captain,

"Hi Harry!"

"Hi Katie, Er-listen Katie, I'm really sorry about the whole Captain thing, You should have been made Captain." Harry was looking at the ground while he spoke, but shot his head up when he heard Katie laughing,

"Harry, I'm not mad! Infact, I'm glad you were made Captain. I remember what Angelina was like, she was at her wits end constantly. I have enough stress with my N.E.W.T.S, I trust you Harry, I'm sure you'll do great!" Harry felt profoundly better about being Captain and by the time the weekend rolled around, he was well in need of a break.

"Harry, Ron! Come look at this!" Hermione said from the common room window. Harry and Ron made their way over and stood beside her. Harry's jaw dropped at the sight that met his eyes. Tally was jogging with Malfoy who was trailing along beside her looking very smug.

"What the bloody hell is she doing?" Ron asked as he watched them, Harry was beginning to wonder himself.

"She gets up at dawn to jogs. Yesterday was the first time I saw Malfoy with her. I know she's up to something." Hermione muttered more to herself then to Harry or Ron. Just then, Harry saw Hagrid emerge from the Forest.

"She gets up early to jog?" Ron asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Hey we haven't visited Hagrid, want to go down and see how his summer went?" Harry asked. Both Ron and Hermione looked at him and quickly nodded their heads. Soon the trio were making their way across the school grounds towards Hagrid's cabin. Along the way, they walked smack into Tally and Malfoy.

"Hi!" Tally said and smiled as she slowed to a stop.

"Hi." They greeted back, although Hermione seemed rather reluctant.

"Yes, hello Potty, and Weasel." Malfoy turned to face Hermione, "Ah, yes of course, and hello to your filthy little Mudblood, Granger." Malfoy sneered. Harry and Ron both stepped forward ready to attack when a head with straight brown hair stepped infront of them.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?" Tally screamed, both anger and bewilderment present in her voice. Malfoy looked extremely shocked at her outburst, "Take it back!"

"Wh-what?" His eyes were wide as he surveyed her.

"Apologize to her." Tally said, her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed as she stared Malfoy down.

"I will not apologize to her, she's a muggleborn!" Malfoy grunted, clearly shocked and disgusted by such a request.

"My _Father_ was a Muggleborn, you IDIOT!" Tally said, her voice rising in hostility.

"And now your father is dead." What happened next both shocked and impressed Harry to no end. Stepping up quickly to Malfoy, Tally punched him, knocking Malfoy into the mud. Tally was breathing heavily.

"You know nothing about my family!" Harry saw tears brimming in her eyes. Malfoy got back onto his feet, though covered in mud. Harry saw Ron snicker and Hermione gasp at the situation.

"What I do know is that your father wasn't good enough of a Wizard-"

"My father was the top Auror Wizard in America!" Tally was shouting, her voice filled with an emotion Harry knew so well, grief. Tears slid down her cheeks.

"And now he is dead." Malfoy sneered.

"You know nothing about his death." Tally's voice was an angry whisper.

"He is dead because he was too slow with his wand.:" Malfoy said calmly, his eyes were completely cold.

"My father died trying to save me." Tally's voice was almost inaudible with that last statement. Harry could visibly see her shaking, although he did not know whether it was from anger or grief.

"Yes, but he died in order for you to live an almost non-existant life, was that really worth it?" Malfoy took a step towards Tally. He was now towering infront of her, "Your father couldn't tell a friend from a foe and, apparently, neither can you." Malfoy began walking back toward the castle, Tally whipped around to face him again.

"You listen here _Malfoy_," She spit out his name in contempt. Malfoy stopped but didn't look back at them, "Pure-bloods are fading and so are your stupid beliefs. Muggleborns belong here and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it. Their blood is as magical as yours."

"This War will prove otherwise, Ms. Adams. The Dark Lord will win." Malfoy said.

"Good always prevails over evil, Malfoy and when we do, I'll be sure to mock you for it." Malfoy began to walk away, so Tally had to yell to make sure he heard her, "You remember that when you marry your COUSIN!" Silence followed her last comment and the trio could only stare in shock at Tally. Harry noticed that her face was twisted into a pained sort of expression and her hands were pressed tightly against her chest. She turned slowly to face them, tears still streaming down her face,

"I'm sorry." She was looking directly at Hermione, who started at the apology.

"It's alright, I'm used to Malfoy."

"He shouldn't have called you that and you should never get used to such words. You are far more talented than he wil ever dream of being." Hermione smiled at her praise.

"Now I rudy well can't 'ave you lot fight'n right infron' of me." All four of them jumped and spun around to face Hagrid. Harry smiled up at Hagrid, who winked in return, "Miss Adams, I will 'ave to tell."

"Yes, fine." She waved him off. Her face still looked as though she was in pain."I'm going to continue my jog. He made me so angry, I need to relax." Without another word, she turned and jogged away from the group.

"What 'appened?" Hagrid asked.

"Malfoy." Hermione replied. Ron snickered

"That was brillant. She punched him _and_ told him he'd marry his cousin!" Ron burst into fits of laughter. Harry chuckled with him, but he kept his eyes on Tally who was a few yards away.

"Malfoy was making fun of her father." Hermione said quietly. Hagrid gave an sort of angry grunt. They all turned their attention to Tally. Harry saw her stop and clutch her chest tightly. She threw her head upward towards the sky and seemed to be gasping for air. As suddenly as her outburst had been with Malfoy, Harry watched in horror as Tally collasped to the ground.


	6. Tally's Past and Harry's Secret

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I hope you stick with this with me!

Disclaimer: Again I would like to say the Tally and Josh Adams are my characters, all others belong to JK Rowling.

Ch.6

Tally's Past and Harry's Secret

Hagrid had reached Tally well before they had and was already kneeling beside her trying to wake her by the time the trio arrived next to him.

"Is she alright?" Hermione asked, concern written all over her face. However, a moment later Tally opened her eyes and looked around at the four of them. She seemed thoroughly confused for a minute, but she sat up quickly and regained her composure.

"Miss Adams?" She turned her head and gave an apologetic look to Hagrid.

"Call me Tally, Hagrid," She smile, "I'm sorry Hagrid for this. I guess I was more upset with Malfoy than I thought."

"I will 'ave ter tell yer brother ye know that."

"Oh no, please don't tell him. He worries so much about me as it is! It was only a small attack nothing to really worry about, honest!."

"I'm sorry Tally, but I'm on specific orders from him." Hagrid looked sorrowful at Tally. he helped her up onto her feet, "Why don't ye go get cleaned off an' rest a 'lil'."

"Yeah, alright." Tally started toward the castle and Hermione ran off after her, incase she had another attack. Ron turned to look up at Hagrid,

"What was that about?"

"Her 'eart. Her brother asked me ter look out fer her when she was on school grounds. This was the firs' time I saw her 'ave an attack."

"Come on Ron, we shouldn't leave those two alone for too long." Harry commented. Ron nodded in agreement. "We'll come back down to visit you later, Hagrid. Bye for now." Harry said.

"See ye Harry...Ron."

* * *

Looking around the common room, Harry spotted Hermione talking adamently with Neville. Harry nudged Ron, who had just climbed through the portrait hole, and they made their way over to them. 

"Come on Neville, I'm going to find out anyway." Harry heard Hermione say.

"Fine, but you won't hear it from me. I made a promise to Tally and I'm going to bloody well keep it!" Neville turned slightly pink when he

realized he cursed at Hermione, but stood with a very determined look and walked away. Harry and Ron sat down on the chairs.

"'Mione why was Neville so angry?"

"He won't tell me about Tally, and stop calling me 'Mione, Ron."

"Where is Tally?" Harry asked as he watched Ron go red.

"She went upstairs to shower and then rest for a bit." Just then the portrait hole opened and a fifth year by the name of Colin Creevy, who had an annoying obsession with Harry, climbed through and made his way over to where the trio was sitting.

"Hi Harry!" he said excitedly

"Er-hi Colin."

"Where's Tally? I have a message for the both of you." Harry raised his eyesbrows at this and looked over at Hermione. She stood,

"She's upstairs, I'll get her." and was off before any of them blinked.

"What's the message Colin?" Harry asked.

"Professor Dumbledore would like the both or you to go to his office. The password is _Sugarquill_." Harry nodded in thanks and waited for hermione and Tally.

A few moments later Hermione came pounding down the stairs with Tally trailing behind. At the sight of Tally, Harry felt his stomach do a sumersault as his eyes trailed down her body. Her hair was still wet from her shower and tied into a high ponytail. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt that showed off her curves. She walked gracefully up to Harry with a smile,

"So, what's up?" She asked and reddened slighty when she noticed Harry's stare.

"Er-" Harry shook his head and mentally kicked himself for being such a pervert. "Er-Dumbledore wants to see us." Harry replied rather sheepishly.

"Oh, well alright then. You better lead the way." Harry bid farewell to Ron and Hermione and lead the way out into the corridor. The way to Dumbledore's office held very little awkward silences for the two of them discussed a variety of topics: From their classes to how America is different from Europe. When they reached the Gargoyle Harry stopped and glanced over at Tally. She gave him a perplexed look. Harry said the password and the Gargoyle jumped to life. Harry heard Tally gasp in surprise and he turned to see an awed look on her face.

"Wow, this is way cool!" She exclaimed

"Isn't your old school in America like this?"

"Oh no, not at all," They walked into the moving steps, "I went to a very small school, so our headmaster had a normal door, no password and certainly no gargoyle. He had a huge sign and lights, like we needed them." Tally frowned at the memory, "He is a very pompous man and wanted everyone to remember that." They had reached the door and knocked.

"Enter" Dumbledore chimed. Harry opened the door, but stood aside so that Tally could enter first. Upon entering, Harry saw that all the little trickets and gadgets that Harry had been broken at the end of term last year had been repaired and returned to their original places. Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk looking very amused with Professor Snape, McGonagall, and Adams surrounding him. Harry glanced at Tally, who looked quite fearful, and gave her what he thought was a reassuring smile. To his surprise, she smiled back, at least until someone cleared his throat.

"I'm glad the two of you find that fighting with another student is amusing." Snape sneered, stepping closer to them.

"Professor Snape, we have heard Mr. Malfoy's side and now we will hear Miss Adams before passing judgement." McGonagall said, though her lips were extremely thin and her nostrils flared, never a good sign in Harry's opinion.

"Please Miss Adams, tell us what happened this afternoon with Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore addressed Tally quietly. Tally looked apprehensive, but was comforted by a very soft expression given by her brother. For a moment Harry was extrememly impressed that they were able to comfort one another by a mere look. Tally took a deep breath and recited the afternoons events. The entire time she looked Dumbledore directly in the eyes and didn't falter once, even when Snape made disgruntled noises.

"I still think she should be punished for using violence upon another student." Snape demanded.

"Professor, she was merely sticking up for another student as well as her family's honor." McGonagall spat out, clearly enraged. Professor Adams, who had remained completely silent, only frowned apparently deep in his own thoughts.

"That is still no reason-"

"Well, as I am Head of her House, I shall punish her as I see fit!" McGonagall interrupted.

"Clearly" Without another word, Professor Snape walked out of the office.

"Er-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I let my emotions get the better of me." Tally quietly said and for the first time she was looking down at her feet.

"Nonsense, you had every right to defend both Ms. Granger and your father. For now I can only see giving you a warning, but I will not be so lenient next time Miss Adams." Professor McGonagall said. Tally looked quite shocked at the lack of punishment, but immensely relieved.

"Thank you Professor. It won't happen again.." McGonagall nodded and left the office. There was a grunt in the corner and Harry jumped, having forgotten Professor Adams completely.

"I have been informed that you had an attack." He said rather quietly.

"Only a small one, nothing to worry about." Tally said. She was watching her brother closely. His eyes narrowed as he studied her in return, it was clear that he did not believe her reasurences.

"Tally." his voice held a force of authority. It was obvious that they have had this conversation more than once before.

"Honestly Josh! Malfoy upset me more than I realized and when I thought I could jog it off, it overwhelmed me, that's all! I haven't had an attack in awhile, so I doubt it did any more damage, okay?" She was looking at him with apprehension, but determination. Her brother sighed,

"Alright, just be careful next time ok?"

"Deal." Tally smiled at him and he returned it. Harry noticed that they had the same smile. Actually, the more he studied them, the more he realized how much they looked alike. Josh had short wavy hair, but it was the exact color of Tally's. His eyes were hazel, but the same shape as Tally's. His nose was slightly longer, but their olive skin tones were a perfect match, as were their warm smiles.

"I have the extra robes you asked for." Josh held out a bag for her.

"Thanks." Tally hesitated bfor a moment. "Er-Josh, do you ever regret your decision?" she asked him.

"What decision?"

"About taking me in after Mom and Dad died. Giving up being an Auror and all that?" Tally almost looked fearful at the answer she may be given.

"No, I've never thought twice about it and neither should you." He said, walking directly up to her so that she had to look up into his face. "Why do you ask?" Tally shrugged her shoulders and looked away from him.

"Oh, no reason, it was just something I've been meaning to ask you that's all."

"You feel as though you are a burdon, but you will be surprised how often love conquers over any other emotion." All three of them jumped and whirled around at Dumbledore, who had remained silent at his desk watching the whole scene play before him. He was smiling at the two of them.

"I suppose, but it couldn't hurt to ask." Tally replied with a sad smile. She shrugged and turned to the door.

"Tally" Josh said quietly and Harry heard many emotions present in his voice: worry, hurt, love, and fear. Tally turned back to him, she was already half way across the room, before Harry could even register what was happeneing, Tally had run the length of the distance and straight into her brother's outstretched arms. They stayed like that for a moment and then released each other. It was like all doubts of everything had disappeared bewteen them after that embrace. It was at that moment that Harry realized that they only had each other; Tally was an orphan like Harry.

"I'm feeling better now. I'll just wait by the gargoyle while you chat with Harry." She smiled and left the office. Harry turned his attention back to the Headmaster, feeling slightly numb after that whole confrontation.

* * *

Harry found Tally sitting on the floor next to the gargoyle when he left the Headmaster's office ten minutes later. She didn't motice him until he was directly infront of her, having been lost within her own thoughts. 

"Er-you ready to head back?" Tally looked up and focused her eyes on him, smiling, she held out her hand to him. Taking her hand in his, Harry helped her to her feet.

"So, what did they want?"

"Your brother is going to be giving me occulmency lessons."

"Oh, he's really good. He taught me when I was younger." Harry stopped walking and looked at her in disbelief. She turned to him and shrugged her shoulders,

"You learned occulmency?"

"Yeah. Actually, I'm an accomplished Legilimens." Seeing the look of bewilderment on Harry's face, Tally continued to explain, "My parents believed that a person should know how to protect one's mind against darkness, so they taught Josh and then Josh taught me." She shrugged her shoulders again and continued walking.

"Er-Tally, what happened to you? Where are your parents?" Tally stopped walking sighed deeply. She turned slowly and seemed to take all of Harry in, sighing again, she said,

"Alright Harry, I'll made a deal with you, I'll tell you about my scars, but only if you tell me about yours. No, no, no, not that one," Harry had raised a hand to his lightening bolt scar, but Tally gently pulled it away with one hand while the other traced it. Her touch sent a shockwave through his body. "I know all about that scar. I'm talking about the scar hidden behind our eyes."

"Huh?" Tally was looking Harry directly in the eyes, her hand still on his scar, it was becoming quite distracting, "Wh-what do you mean?" Although Harry was sure he knew the answer.

"I see the worry that constantly surrounds you. There's a burdon there, one you fear and one you keep hidden. tell me of that scar, the one that brings saddness to your perfect green eyes and quiets your soft voice." She had slid her hand off his forhead, but continued eye contact. Harry saw a deep concern for him as she spoke and what he thought might be understanding.

"Alright then, it's a deal."

"Good. I'll start." She leaned against the wall for support and closed her eyes. "I'm famous in America Harry, famous for being the youngest person to ever have the Cruciatus curse used against her." She paused to let this sink in. Harry was completely speechless, it was not at all what he had been expecting. "I'll start at the beginning. When I was little, I had an Uncle David, he wasn't really my uncle, rather my parents best friend and my Godfather, but he was as good as an uncle. I thought the world of him. When he'd come over, he would play some games with me or let me ride on his shoulders. I loved every moment I spent with him, until my last." She sighed again and slid to the floor. Harry slowly slid to sit next to her. "When I was six, my whole world changed, maybe even ended. I was asleep in bed when I heard his voice float in from the living room. I was so excited that I ran out to see him, but when I got to the living room, I saw him arguing with my parents. I stopped in the doorway and watched them. I was afraid, I don't know why, but it seemed so wrong to me, to see that. I heard some of the things they were saying, but at the time I didn't understand what they had meant." Harry was watching Tally intently, but she never glanced over at him. She held a faraway look and Harry knew that she was remembering this as she spoke of it, "David was asking my parents to run away with him that people were after him. My parents flat out refused. They told him that they had me to take care of and respectable jobs that they wouldn't dream of walking away from. My dad was an Auror and my mom was a Healer. Uncle David became enraged. It was around then that my dad noticed me in the doorway. He started walking towards me with a small smile on his face. He told me that I shouldn't be awake to witness this." Tally's voice cracked and a tears began to run down her face, she closed her eyes to the memories. "We heard my mom scream and then Uncle David whispered a curse. I didn't know what it was, but my Dad did. His eyes were so wide and so full of fear. There was a flash of green light and then mom was lying on the ground. Dad, he was so close to me, he told me to hide. Uncle David said the curse again and there was another flash of green light. Before it hit Dad, he told me he loved me. I had never seen him cry before that day and it was the last thing I saw of him before he fell. After he killed my parents, David turned on me. He started yelling at me and telling me that it was my fault they were dead and that I now had to be punished for it. And then all I felt was pain. Pain so horrifying that all I wanted to do was die, if only to make it end. And then, it lightened suddenly. When I was able to open my eyes, I was lying on the ground and Angel was on top of me, shielding me from the curse and deflecting it onto herself." At this point, Tally opened her eyes and looked at Harry, "I lost consciousness after that and woke up three weeks later in St. Mungos. I was told that Aurors showed up not long after that and arrested David. They sent both Angel and me to St. Mungos Hospital for proper care. During the three weeks, Josh came home from training, he was 19 then, and had to bury our parents. He mourned alone. When I woke up, he had to explain to me what happened and it was like I lost them all over again. I think he was relieved that I woke up. Apparently my heart was so damaged from the curse that they didn't think I would live or at any rate, wake up, that they had put me in a ward where most people never leave. That's where I met Neville. He was visiting his parents when he saw me in my coma. Josh told me that after that he had his Gran bring him to see me as much as possible. He was there when I woke up. We've been friends ever since. Josh became an Auror, but after a few years he decided a safer route, since he now had me to take care of, and began to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at an American school. Angel recovered fully, but her and I are bound by ancient magic now," Tally smiled for a moment, albeit a sad smile, "I call her my Guardian Angel. She is everything to Josh and me. A sister in a way. I was discharged a few weeks later, but my heart is permenantly damaged from the curse. Uncle David was sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban. Although, they did give me the option of having him kissed, but I was six and didn't really understand what had happened." She took another deep breath, "you know he escaped from Azkaban this past summer, when all the Dementors left to follow Voldemort, but since he was never charged with being a Death Eater, his name never made it to the papers."

"Was-er-is he a Death Eater?"

"Yes, which is why he was on the run to begin with. He's the reason why we moved here too. Josh believes he'll come after me again. I'd like to see him try." Tally added bitterly. Her face darkened and Harry saw a deep hatred there that he knew he felt whenever he thought of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Hey, you said his name."

"Whose?"

"Voldemort. I don't know very many people who do."

"Oh, well, Josh told me never to put fear in a name. In America, he will spend an entire day of classes making sure each and every one of his students says that name, without any fear present. You wait, he'll make everyone here do it too." she smiled brighly at Harry. "ok, its your turn now."

* * *

For the next half hour Harry told her everything that had happened from his first year until this past summer. He even told her about the prophecy, something he hadn't told anyone. It was the second time in two months that he was telling his life story to someone he thought he never would. He wasn't really sure why he told her, but he felt obligated to after she had bared her soul to him. When he finished, he sighed with relief. It felt good to talk about it all with a companion.

"How did Ron and Hermione take the news of the Prophecy?" They had begun their journey back to the Gryffindor tower and were almost to the portrait hole.

"I haven't told them."

"WHAT?" Tally exclaimed, having completely stopped walking, "Harry, why haven't you told them?"

"Er-I don't know. I didn't want to worry them." Which was partly true.

"Harry, as thoughtful as that is, they have every right to know. They have been there for you through everything else, give them the benefit of the doubt and tell them, let them help you, let them be there for you." Tally had placed her hands on his shoulders and was so close that she had to look up to look directly into his eyes. Harry felt excitement at her touch and could see the little freckles on her face.

"Oh, alright, I suppose you're right." Tally smiled and hugged him. Before releasing him she whispered,

"I like you Harry and I believe in you. I'll fight beside you for all eternity if I have to." And then she kissed him softly on his cheek. She began to make the rest of the way to the portrait hole, halfway there she turned back to face him, "You can tel the others my story if you wish, Harry. I don't mind. And maybe it will get Hermione off my back about Angel if she understood about the magical bond we share. I would give up my life for Angel. I would give up everything if she asked me to." With that, she turned and disappeared through the portrait hole. Harry was left standing in the middle of the empty corridor, touching the spot where she had kissed him.


	7. Occulmency Lessons and Quidditch Tryouts

Ch. 7

Occulmency Lessons and Quittach Try-outs

After crawling through the portrait hole, Harry spotted Ron in their favorite corner by the fire, hunched over his work.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron jumped clearly startled and Harry laughed.

"What? Oh, its you."

"Nice to see you too." Harry spotted Tally sitting by Neville across the common room, working on their homework together.

"She went to go talk to the house-elves." A voice said from beside Harry and he turned to see Ginny standing behind him. He gave her a quizzical look and she just shrugged her shoulders, "I was coming back from the library when she stormed passed me. She was ranting on about finding out the truth."

"Oh yeah, she went to go ask Tally's house-elf questions about her past." Ron added.

"I honestly don't understand what she has against her. I've been talking a lot to Tally, she is such good friends with Neville, so they hang out with Dean and myself most of the time. She's real nice and she very funny." Ginny said, looking between the two and sitting down in a chair. Harry sat down across from her.

"Well there was no need for that. Tally just told me her whole story on our way back here. It's really quite a tale too. Nothing I was ever expecting." Both Ron and Ginny's eyes grew wide and they leaned in towards Harry.

"Really?"

"What did she say?" They both said at once.

"She told me I could tell you guys, but I think we should wait for Hermione." Just then, Hermione ran through the portrait hole looking very harassed and walked briskly over to them.

"Well, her house-elf didn't tell me much, just that she is very well taken care of and is respectful to her Master and Miss." Hermione said as she sat down beside Ron, who looked slightly embarrassed by how close she was to him. Harry looked over at Tally and saw her watching them. She smiled slightly before turning back to her work.

"It doesn't matter because Harry here does know what happened, the bugger was just waiting for you." Ron commented with a smile. Harry took a breath and then recited when Tally had told him. Hermione's eyes were wide and full of tears by the end and Ginny had her hands over her mouth. Ron sat their looking completely dumbfounded. "You know, I remember Mum and Dad talking about a little girl who was caught in the middle of something terrible and had an unforgivable used against her. It was probably Tally they were talking about." Ron said quietly, looking in the direction of Tally.

"Oh, I feel so terrible. This whole time I've been treating her so wrongly. I'm going to go over and apologize!" Hermione stood, but Harry stopped her.

"Hermione, wait. I have more to tell you. It has to do with the prophecy." All three of them looked at him and Hermione sunk back down.

"What about the prophecy? It was smashed wasn't it?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, it was, but the person who heard the original prophecy was Dumbledore." Harry took another deep shuddering breath. "After the whole-Ministry-incident, Dumbledore sent me back to his office. Once there, he told me what the prophecy said."

"WHAT? You've known what it said all this time and you didn't tell us?" Hermione said angrily. Ron put his hands on her shoulders to calm her.

"I'm sure Harry has a good reason for not telling us."

"Er-well, I didn't want to burden you guys with it, that's all." He said, though he couldn't look them in their eyes. "But Tally explained to me that you guys have every right to know-"

"Tally knows? You told _her_ but not _us_?" Hermione exclaimed, tears brimming her eyes. Ron had a sad, hurt look on his face.

"I wasn't going to, it just sort of happened. She just told me her life story, something extremely difficult to do. She let me into her world and I just told her everything too, okay?" The two of us have so much in common, I don't mind talking to her alright?" Harry added, his anger near boiling point. He couldn't understand why his friends were behaving this way.

"You talked about Sirius with her, didn't you?" Hermione asked, the tears were now flowing freely down her face. When Harry didn't answer, "You can talk to a total stranger, but not to your own best friends."

"Listen Hermione, it's not like I don't want to talk to you guys about him, but it's different with Tally. She didn't know him, so she has no grief of her own to deal with. If I talk to any of you, I see the grief there, it's always there, and it's like I lose him and disappoint you guys all over again. It's just to hard for me right now, okay?" Harry looked pleadingly between the three of his friends, willing them to understand. Slowly Ron nodded his head and Ginny smiled sadly at him. Hermione sighed deeply,

"Alright Harry, for now we don't have to talk about it. What did the prophecy say?" Harry told them exactly what the prophecy had said and what it meant. Hermione started crying again and ran up to the girls dormitories. Ron just looked stunned, Ginny, however, looked at him with a determined face while placing a hand oh his and said,

"Don't worry Harry, we won't let you go through this alone!" Ron seemed to come out of his stupor and cleared his throat,

"Yeah Harry, that prophecy may have said you were to do it, but you won't be doing it alone. You have us and we'll be with you through it all!" Ron looked very determined. Harry smiled at him, Tally had said almost the exact same thing, he only hoped Hermione was as strong.

"Thanks." There was a pause and Hermione was coming back down the stairs with Tally talking quietly into her ear. When they got to the bottom of the steps, Hermione hugged Tally and they went their separate ways. Hermione sat back down beside Ton. She looked at Harry,

"I won't let you fight him alone, Harry. You can count on me." Harry smiled and she returned it.

"Hey Harry, what did Dumbledore want with you anyway?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Professor Adams will be teaching me occulmency every Thursday after lunch."

"Really? I didn't know he was skilled at it." Hermione said.

"Yeah, Tally said that her whole family knew occulmency. Tally included."

"She is a Legilimens?" Hermione asked, completely stunned by this news.

"She says she's been for years."

"That's awesome mate!" Ron said, clearly enthused by the whole prospect. Hermione, however, bit her lower lip.

"Why did her parents want them to learn Occulmency?"

"Americans are bloody paranoid, Hermione, but who cares? The point is that Harry no longer needs to be around Snape except for in Potions class."

"I'm curious that's all."

"She explained it too me and, basically, Ron's right. Americans are paranoid. Besides, I thought you were okay with Tally now?"

"Oh, I am. She was awfully nice to me upstairs, even after I've been completely horrible to her. It's just, I don't know, it seems a bit odd, doesn't it?" But both Ron and Harry shrugged their shoulders in response and Ginny merely smiled and left to rejoin Dean at the portrait hole for dinner.

"Harry, when are tryouts?" Ron asked, obviously changing the subject.

"Friday after dinner."

"Our team will be undefeatable this year, I guarantee it!" Ron pumped. However, Harry's mind had turned back to thoughts of Tally and all of the new information given to him in those few short hours.

* * *

The following week past as slowly as the first. Turns out the Adams was very skilled with DADA and, as much to their surprise, acted very impersonal, almost formal, with Tally.

"I guess years of having him as a teacher and you as a student, you kind of get over it, don't you?" Hermione asked her one afternoon after a DADA class.

"I suppose. When I first started school, it was all awkward, but now he's just another Professor and I'm just another student."

By the time Thursday rolled around, Harry had nearly forgotten his occulmency lesson when he was reminded by Hermione. He skidded to a halt outside of Professor Adams classroom a few minutes late. He knocked and immediately heard "Enter". Inside, Harry spotted Adams crouched down in front of a desk talking quietly to Tally.

"Er-" Harry began, feeling as though he had just walked in on something private. Adams stood and faced Harry.

"Good afternoon Harry. I hope you don't mind that Tally will most likely be present for all your lessons."

"Er-"

"I can go back to the dorms." Tally interrupted. Harry looked between the two.

"No you damn well cannot! Not unless Professor McGonagall or Madam Pomfrey escorts you there."

"Josh, I can handle it."

"Don't Josh me and no, you are far at weak." Facing Harry, "Tally has specific lessons with Madam Pomfrey dealing with her heart, so she is extremely weak afterwards. She can stay here, she knows occulmency and can help when needed and then leave with you to go back to the Gryffindor common rooms. Of course, only if you agree." Harry looked at Tally. She was extremely gray looking with dark circles beneath her eyes. She had the look of wanting to be anyway else but there in that room.

"Sure, its fine with me."

"Good, good. Let's get started then. Harry from what I've been told, you know the basis of occulmency. However, I am going to explain the purpose for it. Although, I am sure in your case, you understand the necessity for it." Harry nodded, "Good, now, occulmency is a process of completely wiping your mind of all thoughts that way, when you are faced in an impossible situation, another person cannot access your thoughts, knowledge, or body. The strategy that I have always taught is to put up a sort of barrier, like a wall or a vault or something to that nature. Something that cannot be broken."

"Everything can be broken." Tally said quietly. Harry and Adams turned to her and Harry noticed that her entire attention was watching the world outside the window.

"Er-so Harry, what I want you to do is clear your mind and when it's clear, begin to build your barrier. Make sure its impenetrable, no holes, no leaks."

"Everything cracks eventually." Tally said quietly again. This time Harry raised his eyebrows to Adams,

"Don't worry about her Harry, she gets like this sometimes after her lessons."

Harry had spent the last hour clearing his mind and beginning a steel barrier to keep unwanted people from his mind. He walked in silence beside Tally until he could not stand it any longer.

"I had a dream about you-er-at least I believe it was you." Harry told her. Tally slumped against the wall and looked at him.

"Oh really? Was I any good in it?" She asked with a small smile playing on her lips. Harry reddened when he realized what he had just said.

"Er-no, that's not what I meant. I had the dream before I met you." She was watching him intently, "See, I have these sort of visions, about Voldemort, I'm connected to him through my scar. Anyway, I had a dream a few weeks back, I was seeing though Voldemort's mind. This man was talking with him about a girl who disappeared somewhere with a guy. Voldemort said he would have his revenge on the girl and then he punished the man. Since I've met you, I think the man was your Uncle David and that they were discussing you." Tally stood in silence for a moment and then began walking.

"Is that why you take occulmency lessons? Because of these visions, this leak between the two of you?" Harry nodded, "Well, I suppose that makes sense, and I guess it could have been me."

"What are the lessons you take?"

"They are lessons for my heart."

"How so?" Tally seemed to need a moment to collect her thoughts.

"I'm what they call a Feeler. I feel what other people feel at any given time. For example, I knew you were hiding something on Saturday because I felt your worry, I felt your heavy burden. I feel it constantly when I'm around you, as I feel Snape's animosity towards you almost instantly whenever the two of you are in proximity to each other."

"So, you feel what I feel all the time?"

"No, not all the time. Feelers are a lot like Legilimens. In fact, they usually go hand in hand. Being a feeler means that you have to have control over it by learning occulmency. A lot of the time we choose not to invade people's privacy, unless the other person knows, or it is necessary. But, when a person is feeling something strongly or has no control over that feeling, people like me automatically feel the emotion too, whether we want to or not. Things like that are unavoidable."

"Are Feelers common?"

"Not really. They usually run in families, and usually only in women. Like in my family, it runs on my mother side and all the females were Feelers, if I were to have a daughter, the likelihood of her being a Feeler is pretty high. From what I can remember, most Feelers become Mediwizards or Healers. Madam Pomfrey is a Feeler, which is why I'm having lessons with her."

"But why lessons with your heart?"

"My heart is vulnerable because of all the damage. When I'm forced to feel a powerful emotion that is not my own and that I have no control over, my heart weakens and I am more susceptible to an attack. So, Madam Pomfrey is teaching me how to close off my heart to others' emotions or at least have some control over it." Harry thought about everything she had told him as they walked in silence back toward Gryffindor tower. Finally Tally broke the silence.

"What time are try-outs tomorrow?"

"Huh? Try-outs?"

"Quittach try-outs."

"Oh-er-around 6. Why?" Tally chuckled lightly. She looked completely back to normal and in full strength.

"I'm trying out of course!"

"You play Quittach?"

"Yes I play Quittach, chaser to be exact. My school has gone undefeated for the last 30 years!" She said rather proudly.

"Your school? Don't you mean house?"

"No, my school was far to small for houses, we only had girl and boy dorms. In Quittach, we played other schools all over the country. We really are good." She had an almost dreamy look on her face. "There is a chaser position, correct?"

"Yes, two actually, but I plan on giving Ginny Weasley one."

"Oh, she is good. We went out to practice together. I hope we both make it, we play real good together." She smiled at him and they continued talking until they separated to their different groups of friends in the common room.

* * *

After dinner on Friday, Harry walked down to the Pitch with the rest of the team. As they reached the Pitch, Harry saw Ginny easily with her Weasley red hair and Tally, who stood beside her. Harry and the team decided to not only replace the players who left, but to also have people on Reserves just incase of illness or injury. As a result of this news, half of the school Gryffindors from 2nd years to 7th years were standing in the middle of the Pitch. When the team arrived, everyone turned to Harry for instruction,

"Er-well, we should divide up according to which position you are trying for. Everyone trying out for the position of reserve Keeper, follow Ron, for Beaters, follow Jack and Andy, for Chaser, follow Katie, and for Seeker, follow me." With that, everyone broke off into groups.

There were only two 2nd-years who were trying out for the reserve Seeker position, so it didn't take Harry long to study them as they each took their turns. Harry was favoring the girl, Amy Henderson, rather than the boy, whose name Harry couldn't remember, but when each took their turns, Harry complimented each, wished them good luck, and told them the list would be posted tomorrow morning at the latest. He then sat in the bleachers to watch the other hopefuls.

Whoever was trying out with Ron wasn't doing a very well of a job, in a matter of minutes he or she had let 3 goals in. Those trying out to be beaters seemed to love walloping the ball, although their aim wasn't spectacular. He then focused his attention to the chasers. He watched in stunned amazement as the two chasers played and performed in complete unison; each knowing exactly where the other would be. One of them was performing odd broom riding that fit perfectly with what they were achieving. Harry caught sight of shocking red hair and realized that he was watching Ginny and Tally's try-out. Tally was the wild broom rider. Although Harry hadn't seen any of the other people trying-out, he knew by the look on Katie's face as well as his own amazement that Ginny and Tally were the new chasers.

* * *

Two hours later, Harry, Ron, Katie, Sloper, and Kirke sat in a small circle in the library discussing who should stay and who should go.

"Well, too be honest, I definitely like Amy best. She was patient and very observant. Her only issue is her speed, but I can work with her on that." Harry comment.

"Good, so Amy it is. I like John best, he's a 4th year. He definitely has potential-" Ron began.

"What about Chris? He was good!" Sloper interrupted.

"I didn't like him, he was too arrogant. which caused him to mess up more than he should of."

"Okay, so Amy and John, what about you guys? Find any good Beaters?" Harry asked, trying to deflate the beginning of an argument.

"Yes, Euan Abercrombie and Natalie McDonald were really good, we think they should be our reserves." Kirke said.

"Not to mention Natalie is wicked cute." Sloper added, smiling brightly. Harry saw Katie roll her eyes and Ron chuckle.

"What about you Katie? I was watching Ginny and Tally and, I have to say, they were brilliant together."

"You're only saying that because Ginny is Ron's sister and you fancy Tally!" Sloper said, seeming quite put-out.

"Oh no, I have to agree with Harry, Ginny and Tally were absolutely amazing." Katie agreed, "They are definitely a perfect team. I think Chessa, Emma, and Denis should be on the reserves."

"Denis Creevey? He plays?" Ron asked, not even trying to hide his astonishment.

"And quite well might I add." Katie replied.

"I think we have everyone. Let's pin this up and get this over with, I still have homework to do." Harry grabbed the parchment that had the names of those who would be joining the team and headed to the common room with the team following close behind.

Pinning the list to the board, it read:

SEEKER:

Cpt. Harry Potter

RESERVE:

Amy Henderson

KEEPER:

Ronald Weasley

RESERVE:

John Flaunder

BEATERS:

Jack Sloper

Andrew Kirke

RESERVES:

Natalie McDonald

Euan Abercrombie

CHASERS:

Katie Bell

Tally Adams

Ginny Weasley

RESERVES:

Chessa Waters

Denis Creevey

Emma Dobbs

As soon as the list was posted, a crowd of people pushed past Harry to read. A flash of red hair told him that Ginny was among them.

"TALLY, TALLY!! We made Chasers, we did it!" Ginny cried as she whipped past Harry again and ran into a hug from Tally. The two girls began jumping up and down in excitement while the Gryffindor boys watched in amused shock. Dean made his way over and extracted Ginny from Tally, then hugged her as Neville hugged Tally. For a moment Harry felt a tug of jealousy at Neville, but shook his head and wondered where that thought had come from. Harry heard a number of groans and even witnessed a girl burst into tears. However, most of the screams and excitement from those who made the team drowned out all the sorrow. Harry made his way over to Ginny and Tally.

"Congratulations! I saw your try-outs and you both were excellent!"

"Thanks Harry! Wait until Mum finds out, she'll be so proud!"

"Yeah, I'm excited to tell Josh and Chrissy." Tally said beaming, "I think tomorrow I will go to the Owlry to visit Rufus and Tawny and send my letter to Chrissy." Tally added, mainly to herself.

"Er-Rufus and Tawny?" Ron asked, having just joined the group. Tally turned to him and smiled,

"Rufus is my Barn owl and Tawny is Josh's Screech Owl. Well, I better get some homework done before I go to sleep. I'll see you all later." And she walked away with Neville. Ron and Harry walked to their usual corner where Hermione was seated, hunched over something.

"Hey 'Mione!" Ron said happily. When Hermione looked up, Harry saw tear streaks down her face and a letter gripped between her white knuckles.

"Hermione, what is it?" Harry asked, immediately stepping around the table and placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Th-they attacked our ho-house. Everything w-was de-destroyed." She said shakily, as tears spilled from her eyes again.

"WHAT?" Harry and Ron exclaimed, both utterly shocked at what they had heard. "What about your parents? Are they alright?" Harry asked, his heart clenched nervously with all possibilities to that answer.

"Th-they're alright. They were at a convention when it hap-happened."

"Maybe it was all an accident?" Ron said hopefully, clearly unsure of what to do.

"N-no, the neighbors saw men in black hooded gowns just before it happened. It had to be Death Eaters, there's no other explanation!"

"I'll write to Remus and ask about any information the Order may have." Harry said, hoping to calm Hermione.

"And your parents are fine, 'Mione, so please stop crying." Ron pleaded.

"Alright, you're both right. I just-I just need to get some sleep. I'll see you both in the morning."

Harry watched her disappear up the stairs, his mind whirling through Hermione's loss and exactly what it meant. He glanced over at Ron, who looked as frightened and helpless as Harry felt. At that moment, Harry knew, the second war against the people Harry loved most, had begun.


	8. Remus's Revelations

Ch. 8

Remus's Revelations

Harry woke up early the next morning and laid there listening to the snores of his fellow Gryffindor 6th years. He felt safe there amongst his friends as if there wasn't a war and he wasn't the savior of the world. However, he knew this feeling of safety was an illusion and those sleeping around him were in danger. Harry got up from bed and dressed for the day. After grabbing the letter he had written the night before to Remus, Harry left the dorm and headed for the Owlry.

When he reached the Owlry, he stopped as he heard a voice filter out from the room. A sort of pleasant tingling sensation filled Harry at the pit of his stomach and he stood there listening to her while allowing the sensation to flow through his entire body.

"Oh, come on now, don't be like that! You know I love you, I've just been busy. Besides, see you every morning with the post." There was a pause where Harry could only hear a ruffle of many feathers and hoots from hundreds of birds. Harry slowly stepped into the room and found Tally standing in the middle, one owl on her shoulder and her trying to coax another one down from the rungs. Hedgwig flew directly to Harry and landed on his shoulder. Tally turned to Harry with a sort of desperate look on her face. Harry smiled and walked up to her.

"Hi, I wasn't expecting anyone up at this hour."

"Yes well, I thought I would drop off my letter before my morning run, except, I'm trying to get Rufus down, but he's being so damn stubborn!" She ended sounding completely exasperated. The owl on her shoulder hooted in a dignified manner and looked coldly up into the rafters at the owl Tally was referring to. Hedgwig hooted too, but merely to remind Harry she was still there. Harry pat her absentmindedly.

"What about that one?" Harry asked, pointing to the one resting on her shoulder.

"This is Tawny, Josh's owl. I know she is willing to do it, but Josh might need her for-er-urgent business. Rufus just doesn't want to fly to America, he hates Chrissy's owl, Huey." She added, clearly agitated at her owl, "Fine, fine Rufus, have it your way. I'll just use a school owl." She turned to look at the school owls when a large barn owl swooped down and landed on the post directly in front of her. "Ah-Ha! Knew that'd get you down!" Tally cried happily and tied the letter to the bird's leg. Tawny seemed to literally roll her eyes in the direction of Rufus. As soon as the letter was tied, Rufus took off out the window. Tally turned her attention back to Harry. "Hermione was awfully upset last night. She cried herself to sleep."

"Did she? I suppose she would."

"Josh told me about her house when I went to see him this morning. I hope she is ok. I didn't want to pry incase she still hates me or

something."

"She doesn't hate you." Harry said, watching her closely. She seemed almost embarrassed.

"Anyway, I know what it's like to have something terrible happen and not want to talk about it. So, I didn't ask her to." There was an awkward pause while they both stared around and Harry sent Hedgwig on her way.

"Who's Chrissy?"

"My best friend back home. She was me neighbor growing up and we shared a dorm room all five years at school. She was also a chaser for our school team."

"Do you miss her?" Harry was curious about Tally's life, he had never known an American before.

"Of course! Our school is so small compared to Hogwarts and I've never really done anything without Chrissy. She's really the only person I've ever trusted and my only true friend. She was so angry with me when she found out we were moving to England, but understanding nonetheless." She smiled at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. Harry noticed her shift uncomfortably. Her eyes were unfocused as she pet Tawny, who was still on her shoulder. "So-er-who was your letter to?"

"Oh, my Guardian, Remus Lupin. I was asking him about Hermione's situation."

"Why? wasn't it just a fire?"

"I don't know, it's just strange is all and it couldn't hurt to ask."

"You think it has to do with Voldemort?"

"It's what I'm leaning towards."

"That's a scary thought." Tally shuddered and looked out the window, "Well, I better get on with my un or I won't have time to eat breakfast." They bid farewell and Harry made his way back to the common room to meet up with Ron and Hermione. Harry hoped that Remus would have a good explanation of what had happened to Hermione's home and he hoped that he would have it soon.

* * *

The following weeks were very different than the previous ones as it slowly turned into the month of October. Snape wasn't as hostile to Harry as usual, Professor Adams forced everyone to say Voldemort's name until they no longer stuttered or shuddered or screamed at the sound of it, occumency was going fairly well, Harry had almost completed his steel wall, and most of his work was coming back to him with excellent grades. However, Remus's reply still hadn't come. The full moon had come and gone, so Harry could think of nothing else except that something terrible might have happened.

"Harry, pay attention, I can read your mind easily today." Harry turned his attention to Tally who was sitting beside him at dinner. Harry felt his face flush as he realized how close she really was to him.

"Er-sorry, what?" She looked him over while giving him a sympathetic look.

"I feel your worry, your emotions weaken your mind and you must not give in to them."

"Huh?" He gave him a very Hermione-like look

"When you allow yourself to succumb by your emotions, your barrier weakens and another person can penetrate your mind. You're more susceptible to possession that way." Since having been forced to be around while Harry has his occulmency lessons, Tally has taken the initiative to test Harry unexpectantly in order to find if he is protecting himself. Harry didn't answer her and she frowned at him, "What's wrong Harry?"

"Yeah Harry, what's been bothering you?" Ron asked having just joined the conversation.

"I was just thinking about Remus. I was hoping for a reply by now."

"Maybe he doesn't have one or he has to ask around." Tally suggested

"Or maybe he's on a mission." Ron added.

"A mission?" Tally asked, throwing Ron an odd look.

"Er-" Ron began.

"HEY HARRY! LOOK!" Hermione shouted, running up to them at the table. She was holding a letter. Harry snatched it from her and tour it open, "It came... not to... long ago, ...Hedgwig was weak, so she's... asleep in your dorm." Hermione was breathless from running.

Harry read the letter out loud:

_Dear Harry,_

_I have much to talk about, but I am not so sure that a letter is a good idea. I plan to visit you soon and will tell you my news then. Give my regards to Hermione and tell Ron hello for me. Everyone here is well and Hermione's parents are being protected by some members of the Order. Hope all is well and I'll see you very soon!_

_Love, Remus_

"The Order?"

"He's coming here?"

"What news?"

"My parents!" They all said at once, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at Tally, shock of having realized what they had just told her.

"You mean the group of Witches and Wizards fighting against Voldemort?"

"Er-you know?" Tally nodded and smiled.

"Of course! Josh is in it and so is my Healer. And Chrissy's family. IT was in her letter to me."

"Really?" Ron and Hermione asked together. Tally burst out laughing, shocking them even more.

"Yes! My uncle is after me, he serves the Dark Lord. My parents fought against him in the first war. Believe me, I know about he Order. I

plan on joining as soon as I can. As long as the war is still on." She added, looking darkly over at the Slytherins. Harry thought about the prophecy and knew that he would be the ultimate reason whether or not the war continued when they were eligible to join the Order.

"So, what do you suppose Lupin is referring to?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but it must be big if he's coming here, don't you think?" Hermione replied, looking slightly apprehensive.

"Probably to check up on me." Harry said, surprised by his sudden anger. Tally dropped her fork and her face flashed in pain as she looked at him in horror. "Oh sorry Tally, I didn't mean it, I don't know what came over me!"

"It's alright, but you'll have to excuse me. Your anger is very full and explosive. I need to calm myself. I'll leave you guys alone, you probably need to talk anyway." She stood up and walked down the table and sat down beside Neville. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry for an explanation. He realized that he had never told them about Tally's ability to feel other's emotions. Harry explained to them everything he knew about her while reeling over the fact that he had caused Tally pain, although accidental, he was still the one who caused it.

"Wow, she's just full of surprises isn't she?" Hermione said, looking in Tally's direction.

"Yes, but she's awfully nice." Harry replied, earning odd looks from both Hermione and a smile from Ron.

"Not to mention cute." Ron added, "What? She is, come on Harry, I see the way you look at her, you agree with me."

"Well, yes, she is quite pretty. But she also helps me out with occulmency and stuff." Harry's cheeks darkened and he looked away from his friends. When he looked back at them, both were wearing goofy grins and he made a disgruntled face at them, "well, if you're going to act like that, I'm going back to the common room." Both Ron and Hermione burst into fits of laughter, "Like the two of you should talk!" They both abruptly stopped and blushed deeply. Harry smiled triumphantly and walked back to the common room.

* * *

It was Halloween day and the first trip to Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood with the rest of the student body waiting to head out to the village. Harry was extremely excited about this trip because they were meeting Rums at the Three Broomsticks at noon. They walked around Hogsmeade and went into stores like Honeydukes and Zonkos until they finally decided to head into Three Broomsticks and found a booth towards the back.

Shortly after settling down, Professor Adams, Tally, Neville, and Remus walked over to them.

"We're going to be sitting in the back room, Harry. This deserves a bit more privacy." Remus said and they followed him into the back. The room was small with one large table flanked by nice cushioned chairs and a roaring fire. They each took a seat and Remus placed a silencing charm around the room.

"First I would like to explain why Professor Adams, Tally, and Neville are here with us. Harry, the dream you had back before school began was about Tally and Professor Adams. That I'm sure you already know. I am also aware that most of you already know about the Prophecy given nearly 17 years ago. However, what you may not know is exactly how you are all connected." Everyone, other than Remus and Adams, looked stunned at this and Neville looked utterly confused, "You see, another prophecy has been made that concerns all of you. Dumbledore did not want us to tell you, but I feel you are all mature enough and in need of knowing." Harry's eyes widened and he watched four other pairs of eyes widen with his.

"Ginny Weasley and Luna Luvgood know of this as well." Adams spoke.

"How do they know?" Tally asked.

"It was Luna who gave the prophecy and Ginny was the one who heard it. They immediately reported it to Dumbledore, who then told us."

"Luna?"

"When was this?"

"I didn't know she was a Seer."

"Are you sure?" Tally, Neville, Ron, and Hermione all cried at once.

"Turns out Luna is a distant relative to Cassandra Trelawny. Normally a Seer does not have predictions until they are well passed their mature age; however, Luna seems to be quite the exception." Remus said, "She made the prediction yesterday."

"What does this have to do with us?" Tally asked, indicating her and Neville.

"We're getting to that Tally, relax." Adams said to her causing Tally to give him a sour look while Remus continued.

"The Prophecy said, '_The one to conquer the Dark Lord will discover power and strength by those he loves and guided by the one who loves him most. The Dark Lord will fall as the hero discovers his reason...his one true love...The Dark Lord will fall...The one to vanquish the Dark Lord will fight with the love of many, beside one another and united, the power to vanquish the Dark Lord resides in many._" They sat in a stunned silence for a moment.

"I don't understand." Neville said.

"It means Neville, that even though Harry will be the one to fight Voldemort, his strength and power will come from those around him: his friends, his family, anyone who's willing to fight beside him." Neville sat there looking confused and lost.

"There was a prophecy before this one Neville. Foretelling who shall bring Voldemort down. In the Prophecy, it named two people, both who have parents who have thrice defied him and both were born as the seventh month dies." Harry paused there, watching Neville's face change from confusion, to shock, to fear, and finally to panic.

"But that could mean me!" Neville cried, whipping around to look at everyone. Hermione and Tally gasped and Ron's mouth dropped open. Harry smiled weakly at him,

"It would except for one thing. The prophecy also stated that Voldemort would mark him as his equal and he did." Harry lifted his hair, revealing his scar. Neville gave an almost hopeless strangled cry from the back of his throat. Harry had had the entire summer to reflect on the prophecy and he knew what he had to do now.

"Yes Harry, the prophecy did say that, but it also said that you would have power that Voldemort would not, a power his mind can never comprehend. And now with the last prophecy, it just proves that you don't have to go through this whole thing alone." Remus said quietly.

"I still don't understand what I have to do with this. I mean, I hardly know Harry, how will I help?" Tally asked.

"Don't worry Tally, your reason for being involved will come to you soon." Adams answered her, in which Tally shot him a quizzical look but then shrugged her shoulders.

"If that's all, I think we should all just head back now." Harry said.

"Hold on Harry, there's something else I need to tell you." Remus said, "We think there might be a way to retrieve Sirius from the Veil."


	9. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Ch 9.

Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

The weeks that followed after the conversation with Remus seemed to slink by slowly. All Harry could do to keep his mind off of it was to emerse himself in his school work and Quittach duties. Though, late at night when everyone had already gone to bed and he lay awake at night, his mind would always return to that day in Hogsmeade,

_"What?" Harry asked him quickly._

_"Well, some of the other order members are researching the Veil and, hopefully, with time and the research done, we might be able to retrieve Sirius from it."_

_"You mean, Sirius is alive and you are going to bring him back?" Remus gave him a sad look for a moment._

_"Listen Harry, please understand that this is only the research stage and it might take years to figure out a plan of action, if it's even possible to do at all. I'm only telling you this so that it doesn't come as a shock to you later on."_

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione's voice cut in, dragging him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, just nervous."

"You should eat something, you look pale and you have to keep your strength up. You too Ron." Today was Harry's first Quittach game as Captain and he wasn't feeling much like eating. When he looked over at Ron, he found him looking much like he felt. He heard laughter from down the table and looked to see the rest of the team laughing merrily and eating as if it were any other day. Harry moaned slightly and turned back to his food. "Harry, you'll do fine, both of you. You haven't lost to Malfoy yet and you aren't going to start now. Ron, you have drastically improved this year and you are a brillant Keeper as Harry is Seeker. I wish you guys would just realize this sooner. Look, the rest of the team is confident." Hermione stated, pointing down the table at them. Harry looked back to see Ginny and Tally raise and make their way over to them.

"Hey Harry, Ron, are you guys ready to kick some Slytherin butt?" Tally asked with a bright smile. However it faultered slightly when she looked at him. "What's up?" She asked, sitting down beside him.

"Harry and Ron are just nervous, they get like this before every game. Tally seemed taken aback by that, she even laughed

"Really?" She looked between them, "Sorry, I didn't realize, it's just that...you guys are so good when we get out to practice and the team is real strong, including the reseves. Its just surprising that you are so worried." Since making Captain, Harry had the team practice three nights a week, including the reserves, so that they could be the top team again. The Chasers had gone out during most weekends to have extra practice and sometimes Ron and John would go with them to practice too. Harry knew his team was strong, but he couldn't help but feel as if he had no stomach at all. Ginny shot him a determined look and said,

"Harry Potter, if you do not lead us to kick Slytherin arse, or for that matter, Malfoy's arse, then I am going to kick yours, got it?" Her voice held no humor, but was rather quite threatening. None of them said anything because their jaws had dropped in surprise. "Well, we're heading down to the pitch now, I suggest you eat a little more and then meet us in the locker room." Ginny continued as if never having threatened Harry and she and Tally stood to leave. As Tally walked past him, he felt her hand slide across his shoulders blades and he felt himself shiver slightly. He looked up to see her watching him as she walked away and wink when he caught her eye. Harry smiled and somehow felt a little calmer talking to the both of them. He felt his face flush at her contact and he hid his head and began to eat some of his toast.

It was a half hour later and Harry and Ron sat in the locker room discussing tactics of the game while waiting for everyone to settle down. Since they had reserves, the locker room was full, mainly of girls, who were still chatting and getting themselves ready. Finally Harry stood and cleared his throat to quiet everyone down. They all turned expectantly to Harry and he smiled weakly at them all.

"Alright, I know we are a great team, I think one of the best yet. We are strong and determined and I know we can win this. I have never lost to Slytherin and that better not change today." Harry paused and he looked at Ginny for a moment, he smiled widely, "In the words of a very smart person, 'if you guys don't kick Slytherin arse today, then I'm going to kick all your arses, got it?" Everyone laughed, but none louder then Ron, Ginny, and Tally who had shared in that conversation. They all stood and waited to be called out onto the field.

"And now GRYFFINDOR!!! Potter, Bell, Weasley, Weasley, Adams, Sloper, Kirke, and reserves, Henderson, Flaunder, McDonald, Abercrombie, Waters, Creevey, and Dobbs." There was a loud roar from the excited crowd. The entire school except, of course, Slytherin, was cheering for Gryffindor, so the gryffindor colors were scattered throughout three-fourths of the stadium.

Harry soared through the air feeling all his stresses being left on the ground. He even laughed at his absurdity for being worried about this game. He looped around the field as he heard Hootch blow the whistle and stopped just above everyone to watch. Katie had the quaffle and was streaking down the field towards slytherin goal. As the other team flanked her, she dropped the quaffle which received a groan from the crowd; however, Tally had been beneath her and caught it easily. With some of her fancy broom work, she was able to get past the opponants and passed quickly to Ginny who scored the goal.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!! its now 10 to zero." Harry didn't know who the new commentator was, all he knew was that she was in Hufflepuff and seemed just as enthusiastic about Quittach as Lee had been.

The game contiued like that for another ten minutes. The Gryffindor team seemed to be unstoppable, even Ron had gotten over his embarrassement and only allowed in 2 goals. The score was now 100 to 20. Sloper and Kirke have excellent accuracy and seemed to be able to wail the bludger with such strength that they nearly knocked out Crabbe. However, the Slytherins weren't that easily thrawted and were just as evil as ever. They contantly would throw in illegal moves when Hootch wasn't looking and had whiped out Katie twice, until Harry had to call a time out to make sure she was still able to play.

"You alright Katie?" She smiled at him through a lage gash on her face, but reasurred him that she wanted to kick Slytherins arse one last time before she graduated. And so, that was how the game went. Every once in awhile, Harry would catch a glimpse of the snitch, but never long enough to make a move. Malfoy would sneer some comment to him during the game, but Harry never faultered. Slowly the game had drawn out into an hour and then two. The score had each 430 to 110. It seemed to never end. Harry watched Malfoy whisper to his goal keeper, being he was also the Captain of his team, when Harry noticed a speck of gold in the corner of his eye. He turned to see the snitch flying slightly to the right of the Gryffindor goals behind Ron. Harry shot out and quickly grabbed the snitch before Malfoy even had time to decipher what had occurred.

"POTTER HAS THE SNITCH, POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH!!! THE GAME IS OVER!! After and two and half hours, the game is over!" The rest of the commentary was drown out by the cry from the crowd as the rushed forward to meet the team. Harry was hugging Katie when he was pulled away and hugged by McGonagall. Taken by surprised Harry could only smile at her when she let go. Hermione made her way over and gave Ron a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which made him go scarlet. Tally and Ginny rushed over and both gave Harry a hug.

"See, Harry, I told you, nothing to worry about!" Tally screamed, beaming.

"I guess my threat worked?" Ginny said, who was also beaming. Harry could only laugh as he made his way over to the locker rooms.

"Good work everyone, I'm real proud of you all. All of you Reserves, I'm happy to have seen you were all paying close attention to what was happening during the game and were prepared to enter at any time. Now you should all quickly shower and change so you can all head back up to the after party in the common room." Everyone cheered and quickly scrambled into the shower rooms. Harry stayed longer than anyone to clean up and told Ron to head back since Harry knew he was starving. After a quick shower and change, he settled himself into cleaning the locker room when he heard a noise and spun to see Tally standing there, soaking wet, with only a towel wrapped around her. She seemed thoroughly shocked and quite embarrassed to see Harry still here. Harry knew his face was a deep shade of red as he realized how she looked. The sight of her took his breath away and he could only stare at her in amazement. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I forgot...well, I forgot..." She took a deep breath a reddened, "To be honest, I forgot my unders. I was just so excited I wasn't paying attention. I didn't realize you were still in here." Harry knew his face was now crimson at the mention of her unmentionables.

"Er-I thought that I should clean up a bit in here, I wasn't really sure if I was suppose to or not, but I thought I'd be polite. How come you are still in here?"

"Oh well, I needed to relax some. My heart was having a mild attack from all the excitement and showers always relax me. Anyway, I'm going to grab my things and then get changed." She quickly grabbed her clothes and stepped quickly back into the shower room. She emerged a moment later fully dressed. "Want some help?"

"If you wouldn't mind." She smiled at him and went to work putting things back in order. When they were done, they walked back to the tower in companionable silence for most of the way. When they reached the common room they were bombarded with Gyffindors celebrating the win.

* * *

Slowly the fall turned to winter and the snow began to fall. Their classes became hectic as they came close to their exams. Harry was doing incredibly well in occulmency and rather enjoyed the time he spent with Tally and Professor Adams, who always preferred Harry to call him Josh during the lessons. When he was around them, he could feel the type of relationship they shared. Josh was very protective of his sister, and though she acted like she didn't like it, her face showed that she enjoyed being around him and helping him teach Harry occulmency.

"Ok Harry, I have to tell you that you are doing a remarkable job. However, we are still in the beginning stages and I haven't tried all too hard to read your mind. Since its our last lesson before holiday, I want to give you homework." Harry groaned slightly at this. "It isn't anything you haven't already done. I want you to practice and I mean really practice. Come next term I'm really going to be testing your barrier and see how well you've actually built it. Now that's it for now and I'll see you after the holidays." Harry smiled and left with Tally.

"Where are you spending Christmas this year Harry?"

"Oh, I'm going to be spending it with the Weasley's, Hermione, and Remus at Remus's house." Harry said, meaning Grimuld Palace. "What about you?"

"Oh, I suppose I'm staying here, I mean, we have no where else to go." Harry looked at her, she seemed very sad. She saw him watching her and smiled, "We had to sell our home back in America, during the summer we lived in a hotel room until we were able to move in here. I don't know what we are going to do come this summer, but I guess we will worry about that later." Harry's heart went out to her, he too knew what it was like to be lost when it came to things like this, but he smiled at her and they walked together in silence to the common room as they had so many times before.

* * *

His friday lessons were worse then ever, as Snape thought it best to test them on everything they had learned from first year until now. Hermione and Tally seemed to be the only ones in the class not even flinching at the questions. Luckily Harry could remember most of the potions that he had done over the years. When he had finished, Snape merely glared at Harry and walked away to another student. Feeling very drained after that, they headed to the goodbye feast to meet up with Ron.

"Hey, why do you look so glum Harry?" Ron asked.

"Snape. He jsut gave us an unbeliebably hard test. I know I probably didn't do to well on it." Harry said sadly.

"It wasn't that bad Harry." Hermione said critically. Harry shot her an angry look to which she shrugged.

"Cheer up mate, it's Holiday!" Ron said happily as he dug into the food. Harry laughed and grabbed the closest food he could find. Half way through the meal, Harry heard an angry shout and turned to see Tally and Adams arguing by the Slytherin table. Malfoy looked as though Christmas has come early. The entire hall began quiet and Harry could make out their conversation as clearly as if they were standing right besie him.

"What do you mean you are leaving?" Tally demanded.

"You know why I have to go Tally, don't make this any harder."

"But, what about Christmas?" Her voice sounded strained.

"I'll be home before the holiday is over. You will be here with Angel." Tally made a strangled noise

"We never spend Christmas apart. Its a _family _holiday. What are we suppose to do? Everyone else is going home!"

"Tally, don't act like a child." Adams said looking away from her and at the students around them.

"A CHILD??? I'm _sorry_ if wanting you home for Christmas is such a _childish_ thing. I'll remember that in the future. I'm _sorry_ if I've always just assumed you wanted to be with Angel and me and I'm _sorry_ that I'm such a burdon to you!" She replied, anger present in her voice along with what Harry thought was saddness.

"Tally, I..." However, Adams didn't seem to know what to say and he stepped towards her with his arms out, but she turned away from him. Harry could see her face clearly now and saw tears brimming in her eyes. "Tally, I'm sorry, but you are being silly. You and Angel will have a great time." He put his hands on her shoulders, but she squirmed away from him. He sighed deeply, "I will see you soon. I love you Tally."

"I hate you." Adams face went slack and he literally seemed to be in pain at her words. He took a step towards her, but changed his mind and walked out. His eyes too, were brimming with tears. There was a deafening silence after the door fell closed and Harry could only stare at Tally. Harry was aware now of Malfoy saying something in a hushed whisper, but Harry couldn't make out what he was saying. All the Slytherins started laughing and the Ravenclaws gave them disgusted looks. Finally Tally turned to face where her brother had been. Looking quite angry she stormed towards the door but stopped briefly at the Slytherin table,

"SHUT IT MALFOY!" And she took off out the door in a full out run. Surprisingly, Harry found himself standing up to go after her and he looked to see Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville stand up as well. With a look to his two closest friends, they took off out of the Great Hall in search of their friend. However, she was no where to be seen. They made their way up to the Gryffindor tower and searched the rooms, but with no luck.

"Guys, I found her, she's outside!" Neville cried from the common room window. They ran to look and sure enough, she was outside, without any protection from the blizzard outside and was heading off towards the forbiddon forest. They quickly grabbed their outside gear and ran all the way down to the Entrance Hall and out the door. Hermione and Ginny cast the spell to melt the snow slightly as the ran, following Tally's tracks. Her tracks followed the path to Hogsmeade and once surrounded by the trees, the snow wasn't a problem. Looking ahead, Harry say a lump sagging against a tree farther down and ran immediately to it, hoping it wasn't Tally. When he reached the lump, his heart froze in his chest at the sight that greeted him. Harry heard both Hermione and Ginny gasp and Neville let out a small cry. There, half covered in snow, blue in the face, and weezing for breath laid Tally, She wore no coat or gloves, and her body shivered uncontrollably. She had tears streaming down her face and her voice was nearly non-existant when she tried to speak.

"Heart...not fixing....attack. So sorry." She gasped out between breaths. Harry ran to her and threw his cloak around her and heaved her up. She was incredibly light, but because she had been exposed to the cold for so long, her limps were rigid and frozen.

"Ron help me!" Ron scrambled forward and grabbed Tally's other arm and lifted it around his shoulders.

"I'll go get some help." Neville cried and dashed away, faster than Harry had ever seen him run before. Hermione and Ginny ran ahead to melt the snow out of the way, so that they would have a clear path to the castle.

"What happened Tally?" Harry asked as they struggled to get her to the castle.

"can't control...christmas....alone...hurt." Was all she could manage as they made their way to help and warmth. Up ahead Harry saw Neville run out of the castle with Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Hagrid close behind. Tally stopped and threw her head back, much like the time Harry had seen her have an attack back in September. "Sorry!" She cried as her lungs seemed to colapse in on her and she dropped downward and into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hey everyone! I really hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please Review or just comment about what you guys think and if you like the plot and characters and all. Thanks!! Also, sorry about the spelling errors, I never realize I have them until after I submit them. If you wish for me to read one of your stories, just email me or comment and I will be more than happy to! 


	10. The Order's Meeting

Ch.10

The Order's Meeting

Harry and Ron were the only things keeping Tally from hitting the snow covered ground. Dumbledore reached the three of them and quickly called Hagrid over.

"What happened?"

"She had an argrument with her brother and it caused her to have an attack. We found her half frozen and she just collapsed. Is she going to be okay?" Harry asked.

"Hagrid, could you bring her to Poppy. Minerva, will you quickly get ahold of Ms. Adams. Severus, try to send word to Josh about his sister." With that, Hagrid lifted Tally off the ground with ease. The six of them followed the adults into the castle and began to make their way to the hospital wing when Professor McGonagall stopped them.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it wise for all of you to come. Right now her situation is very complicated and it best if there weren't any distractions. Come back in the morning. Don't worry though, I'm sure she will be fine." They stood there for a moment with McGonagall staring at them with uncharactericly sympathetic eyes before she shewed them back off towards the common room.

* * *

The next morning Harry, Ron, and Hermione awoke early and immediately made their way to the Hospital Wing. When they reached it, they found all the beds completely empty. The three of them could only stand there and gawk, their minds reeling with the possibilities of what might have occurred. Just then, Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office and saw them standing in the doorway. She smiled and walked over to them,

"No need to worry you three. Ms. Adams will be fine. Her attack was a severe one and sadly, I do not have the resources here to help her in her recovery. We sent her off with her Healer late last night to St. Mungos. Mr. Longbottom snuck in late last night just before we released her to her Healer's care and Professor Dumbledore thought it best to send him off with Ms. Adams."

"She's in St. Mungos?"

"Neville is with her?"

"Why didn't anyone tell us?!" Harry demanded. Madam Pomfrey stepped back from him as Harry's anger flared.

"Mr. Potter, that is ten points from Gryffindor for not minding your tongue." Harry whipped around and came face to face with Snape. His anger nearly exploded at the sight of him. Harry felt a calming hand on his arm and he looked to see Hermione standing beside him. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey."

"It's qu-quite alright. You do have a terrible temper Mr. Potter, please keep it in check." Harry looked at her and only then remembered that Tally had told him Pomfrey was a Feeler. He gave her a guilty and felt shameful for having taken his anger out on her. Pomfrey stepped up to him again and placed a hand on each of his shoulders and smiled.

"I know Tally is a wonderful friend for the three of you, Neville told me so. Tally is a sweet girl, struggling to maintain a normal life, much like the three of you are." Pomfrey glanced at Ron and Hermione who looked puzzled. "I'm am proud that you all will stand beside each other, even will all this evil surrounding us in these dark days." She sighed before continuing. "No more worries of Tally though, she will make it and will fully recover, no more need to dwell on what cannot be changed. Off you go." With that she pushed the three of them to the doors only to be blocked by Snape.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see the three of you in his office." They followed Snape out of the hospital wing, when Harry looked back he could have sworn he saw tears slide down Madam Pomfrey's face and wondered, for a moment, what she was crying for, or rather, for who.

When they reached the Gargoyle, Snape said the password and led them up into the office where Dumbledore sat waiting for them.

"Good Morning." He greeted cheerfully. Harry could only glare back at him while Hermione and Ron greeted him back. "I know that you are upset that Ms. Adams was taken to St. Mungos and no one had informed you. However, I have spoken to Mrs. Weasley and Remus Lupin and we have agreed to allow you visitation to St. Mungos to visit your friend-"

"-Oh, you're going to _allow_ us to see are friend?" Harry said angrily, both Ron and Hermione gapped at him for speaking back to Professor Dumbledore.

"POTTER!" Snape yelled.

"It's alright Severus. Harry has a right to be angry. Now, there will be rules and limitations _for your safety_. We feel that with Tally knowing she has friends in Europe who care for her, her Christmas won't be as horrible as she feels it will be. Mr. Longbottom is with her now for the morning, but his Grandmother will be there some time in the early afternoon to bring him home. Also, I should tell you that Ms. Adams will be spending the Holiday with you all at Grimauld Palace. I do not feel it wise to have her alone in Gryffindor Tower without supervision after such an attack. If you would be so kind as to tell her, I'm sure she would rather hear the news from the three of you. For now, I suggest you three have some breakfast and then board the train. There will be Order members waiting for you when you get off at King's Cross." With that, the trio left his office and headed down to the Great Hall in a numbed silence.

* * *

"Tally's staying with us? That's GREAT! She'll be so happy to know she isn't spending Christmas alone." Ginny cried. Harry, Ginny, and Luna were sitting in a car towards the back of the train waiting for Hermione and Ron to get out of the Prefect meeting. Harry had just explained to Ginny everything that had occurred that morning. Harry smiled at Ginny's enthusiasm. Luna merely peered at them from behind the "Quibbler" before retreating back behind it. 

"Where is Neville?" Luna suddenly asked.

"He went with Tally to St. Mungos." Harry replied, raising an eyebrow towards Ginny who shrugged in return.

"Where did Tally's brother run off to that caused her all the trouble to begin with?" Luna asked again. Harry thought for a moment and looked at Ginny, unsure of what to say.

"Luna, I'm sure he had business elsewhere, he's probably with her at the hospital now." Ginny replied. Just then, Ron and Hermione came in and the food trolley arrived allowing them time to eat junk food and chat merrily. The train began to slow and the five of them started to get their things together.

When Harry got off the train, he immediately spotted Tonks, who bright shocking pink hair stood out against the crowd. Beside her stood Remus, who smiled at the sight of him. Harry walked straight over and hugged Remus quickly. After they released, Harry was immediately taken into a hug by Mrs. Weasley. Harry saw behind her Mr. Weasley and Bill. On the other side of Tonks stood Moody.

"Alright, here is the plan. Moody and Bill will be taking your things back to Headquarters. The rest of us will be taking the four of you to St. Mungos so that you can visit with your friend. After Moody and Bill drop off your trunks, they will meet us at the Hospital." Remus told them. They nodded and parted ways with Moody and Bill. They walked in silence for awhile until Remus pulled away back so that they could talk.

"So, is this Tally a good friend of yours then?"

"Er-I suppose, she's a chaser on our team and she's Professor Adams sister. She's been helping me with occulmency. Plus, we were the ones who found her after her attack." Remus was silent for a moment.

"Is she more than just a friend?" His question threw Harry off, causing Harry to sputter in reply. Remus chuckled, "Okay, should I say, do you wish her to be more than just your friend?" Harry felt his checks go red as his face heated from embarrassment. Remus laughed loudly this time, which caused Tonks and Hermione to look back at them. "Come on Harry, you can tell me. That's what I'm here for." Harry looked at Remus and saw a fatherly face looking back at him.

"Okay, okay. Yes, I like her. I really like her. There's something about her, she doesn't care that I'm The-Boy-Who-Lived. I'm just Harry to her." Harry paused for a moment, he never really talked about his feelings of a girl, yes Ron and Hermione know he has feelings for Tally, but he never actually admitted it to anyone. "She's different. She takes things as they are, doesn't judge them. I think it's because of what happened to her."

"What happened to her?"

"You don't know? I figured you would since Professor Adams is in the Order."

"I've only met him a few times, he seems like a nice fellow, but I don't really know about his past."

"Tally's parents were killed by their best friend, David Jacobs. Tally was six and witnessed it all. David is a Death Eater and he placed the Cruciatus Curse upon Tally. The curse damaged her heart and now she has to be on constant alert."

"Why is she in the hospital, what happened?"

"Her brother isn't going to be with her for Christmas because of-er-business and Tally became upset. She couldn't control her emotions and it caused her to have an attack." Harry shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't really completely sure he understood what happens to her when she has an attack, but knew that each time it did, it could potentially end her life. Remus was frowning slightly and Harry heard him quietly whisper 'Poor girl' under his breath.

Soon they found themselves infront of the mannequins being waved inside. When they walked in, they saw Neville leaving with his grandmother. He stopped infront of them.

"Hey guys, here to see Tally?" They all nodded. "She's on the third floor. Don't be surprised if she falls asleep in mid-sentence, she's been doing that all morning." Neville said with a slight chuckle.

"Er-Neville, how does she look? Is she alright?" Hermione asked him. Neville frowned slightly before replying.

"Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen her have such a terrible attack, but she'll be alright."

"Poor child. Such a terrible life she has to live and only her brother to help her though it. Although, she is so lucky to have friends like all of you, she will definitely need you in the future." Neville's Gran was saying as she pulled him off and out of the hospital with a quick good-bye. They headed off and up to Tally's ward. It was the same ward that Mr. Weasley had been brought to. The adults stayed in the hallway as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked into the room Tally was in. She was sitting in the bed farthest to the door and right beside the window. Since she was looking out the window, she didn't notice them until they were right next to her bed. She turned slowly to face them and broke out a weak smile. She had dark circle's under her eyes and her skin was ghostly white. Her eyes had a dull look to them and her hair had seemed to have lost all its luster as it fell flatly against her head.

"My heroes! How lovely to see you all." Her voice held no bitterness, only gratitude.

"Tally! We were so worried about you, I'm so glad you're alright!" Hermione exclaimed, giving Tally a long hug, which Tally accepted graciously.

"I'm alright Hermione. No need to worry. My Healer has been with me since this whole thing started ten years ago, he knows what he's doing." She laughed. Her laughter seemed to brighten her face and she almost looked as carefree as she had before the attack. "I should be thanking you guys for saving me. If you hadn't all come along, I would be dead right now." She said it so matter-of-factly that none of them knew how to respond. Slowly she sat up onto her knees, wincing slightly at her movement, and hugged Hermione again, then Ginny, then Ron, and finally Harry, lingering longer in her hug with him. Harry could smell her, she smelled like vanilla and he breathed in deeply just before she released him. Sinking back down, she smiled at them. "It was nice having Neville here with me all morning. Did you guys see him before he left?" They all nodded.

"What did you and Neville talk about?" Ginny asked if only to keep the conversation going.

"Mainly how to attract a certain girl's attention." Tally said amused.

"Neville has a crush?" Ron said loudly, "On who?"

"Oh no, no, no. Neville keeps my secrets and it's only fair that I keep his."

"You have a crush on someone?" Ron asked, looking wide-eyed at her and glancing at Harry. Tally only smiled at him, "Who?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that. Who knows, it might be one of you two." Harry felt himself blush and watched Ron's ears go red. Hermione and Ginny looked as though they were trying very hard to hide in their laughter, but weren't doing a good job of it. "or maybe..." Tally paused slightly and looked directly at him and Ron, "Draco Malfoy." Ron sputtered violently at the name and started exclaiming loudly that if she dated him, then she couldn't be around them and to think of other people's feeling. Tally, Ginny, and Hermione burst into giggles and even Harry laughed at the idea of Tally liking Malfoy. Ever since the fight back in September, the two of them avoided each other as much as possible. Tally even moved her seat in Potions and was now sitting beside a quiet Slytherin boy by the name of Blaise Zambini.

The door opened and they turned to see a Healer walk in. At the sight of them, he smiled brightly and made his way over.

"Ah, and how is my beautiful patient this afternoon?" He asked, looking directly at Tally with affection.

"Oh dearest love of my life, where have you been?" Tally teased him, also smiling. He chuckled at her.

"Good to know that your personality is still in tact, wouldn't want you to lose that." Tally laughed this time. Harry figured this was their routine.

"Aiden, I would like you to meet my friends and the people who saved me, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Everyone, this is Aiden Bartholomew, my Healer." Her Healer shook hands with each of them, his eyes lingering on Harry's scar briefly before turning his attention back to Tally. "Where did Neville go?"

"His Gran took him home not too long ago." Aiden shuddered slightly.

"That woman scares me." They all laughed. "Lulu wants to know if you'll be coming home with us when you are discharged?" Tally's face saddened dramatically at that.

"Oh no, Dumbledore said she can have Christmas with us at-er-" Hermione began

"My Guardian, Remus's house." Harry finished. Tally's face brighten and looked eagerly to her Healer.

"Oh, can I Aiden? Please!" Her Healer looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled.

"Of course, I met him out in the hall. I'm sure it'll be fine with Josh." Tally looked at them and noticed that Hermione had a puzzled look on her face.

"Since the attack by my Uncle" Aiden made a disgusted noise at that, which Tally chose to ignore, "Aiden and Lulu have been my Guardians whenever Josh is...indisposed. Him and Josh are best friends, have been since their first year at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? But you two are Americans, how did he go to Hogwarts?" Ron asked

"Oh, didn't I tell you? My dad wanted the both of us to go to Hogwarts. Josh went when he was 11 and I was suppose to go, but Josh wanted me to be close to him incase anything happened." She shrugged her shoulders. She slid back down into her bed and her eyes drooped slowly.

"I think its time for someone to get some rest. Why don't you all walk out with me." Healer Bartholomew said to them.

"Don't be silly, I'm not tired." Tally said as she stifled a yawn and fell quickly asleep. Harry noticed her Healer look at her with a deep sadness, there was no pity, just knowledge of all the pain she had ever suffered and will suffer. Aiden looked up to see Harry watching him, he smiled meekly at him.

"I was a Healer-in-training when they brought her in. I had known her since the day she was born, known how close they all had been. When I saw her, bloody and bruised, unconscious. I thought I would die right there on the spot. I knew then that I wanted to be the one to protect her. So they allowed me to help heal her, only she couldn't be healed, we could only wait." He paused and gestured to the door, slowly they all made their way to it. "When Josh came and saw her, I knew his heart stopped beating, even for the briefest of moments, it was enough to know he had also died that night. Lulu and I helped him through it all. The memorial ceremony, the trial, everything." He paused again and heaved a heavy sigh. Out in the hall they stopped outside the door. The adults were nowhere in sight. "When Tally woke up, we all could breathe again, especially Josh. He was only keeping himself alive for her. I was there when he told her what happened. I saw how she reacted. At first she just sat there and cried. She remembered it all, she had to relive it again with Josh. But then, she smiled at him, _smiled! _She told him that as long as they were together, then they would always be happy. She said that they loved them and they would be waiting when it was their turn to join them, but that wasn't for a very long time. She really upset Josh. It wasn't until a week later that I walked in on them comforting each other. Tally was crying into Josh's arms. What she said next. I swear, I cried then and there, my whole understanding of human emotions were shattered. She told him she still loved their uncle David. She still loved him, can you believe that? She said she knew she was suppose to hate him for what he had done, but she couldn't do it. When she thought of him, she could only think of all the good things he had done, piggy back rides, playing games, presents, candy. Everything that could make a six year old happy. It tore me apart." He sighed again and wiped a tear away. Hermione and Ginny did the same. "Ever since then, Josh never left her side. Ten years later, its still the same. Angel too. She's their sister, they love her as equally as they love each other. They amaze me, the lengths they go for each other. How protective they are. Lulu and I are honored to be so close to them, to know that we are part of their family." Aiden looked at Harry then, almost studying him, examining him. "Josh talks of you Harry. He is very fond of you. He believes you to be a strong and loyal young man. I believe you will become very important to Tally in the future. Don't hurt her, any of you. She has been through enough, as I'm sure the four of you have been." With that, Healer Bartholomew walked away, leaving them gapping and puzzled in his wake. None more than Harry though. They made their way back down to the lobby where they met up with Remus, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Moody.

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen of headquarters talking amongst themselves while they ate dinner, Harry sat quietly contemplating everything that he had learned. 

"Healer Bartholomew said that she should be discharged in a couple of days. They just want to make sure there wasn't any permanent damage." Mrs. Weasley was saying, "Professor Dumbledore also said that he will be sending her house-elf, Angel, along shortly." Mrs. Weasley was almost oozing in excitement at the prospect of having a competent house-elf under this roof. Hermione made a noise of anger, but no one seemed to have noticed it except Harry.

After dinner, Harry turned in early. He was tired from not getting enough sleep and then waking up early to see Tally. As he laid down in bed, he thought about everything Healer Bartholomew said and about Tally's past. Harry also thought about Cedric, Sirius, the veil, and both prophecies. He fell asleep long after Ron had come into the room and fallen asleep. Harry's dream where filled with sadness, fear, anger, and love.

* * *

It was the day before Christmas by the time Tally walked into the kitchen of Grimauld Palace with Remus and Healer Bartholomew. She still looked weak, but the smile on her face only showed how happy she was. As soon as she walked into the room, a loud squeal was heard and Tally doubled over and fell backward onto the floor. When they looked down, they saw Angel, a small fragile looking house-elf with large hazel eyes and a small button nose, clinging to her around her waist and Tally's face filled with laughter. 

"ANGEL!! I've missed you so much! I didn't know you were here." Tally said when she had finally regained her composure and was helped off the ground by Remus.

"Miss Tally, I is worrying about you, I is." Angel gave her a sad face, which Tally smiled at.

"Oh, no need to worry, you know I'm fine. Aiden is a great Healer." At hearing his name, Angel whirled around and wrapped Aiden in a hug, he laughed loudly at Angel's happiness.

After things settled down, Tally, Remus, and Aiden sat down at the table where Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Moody were already seated. They sat and talked about nothing in particular when Harry noticed Tally's head drop slightly. Aiden noticed too.

"Tally, you've had enough excitement, why don't you head upstairs and take a nap?" Aiden said to her. She nodded and stood up to go, Hermione left with her to show her where her room is and returned a few minutes later.

"Harry, do you still have that Defense book you bought back in August?" Hermione asked.

"Er-yeah, its in my trunk, why?"

"I had an idea about what to do in the DA, I mean, if you wanted to continue with it." After the attack on Hermione's home, Voldemort and his Death Eaters had been strangely silent, until recently. The past few weeks, the attacks on both muggle and wizarding worlds alike had had mysterious deaths and missing people, which could only mean that Voldemort was beginning to strike again.

"You know Harry, I think it would be wise if you did start up the DA again, that way, more of you will be prepared incase the war ends up at Hogwarts." Remus said. Mrs. Weasley nearly fell out of her chair with his remark, but said nothing. Harry got up from the table and made his way up the stairs.

When he left his room with the book in his hand, he heard someone crying at the other end of the hall. He made his way down the hall and walked into the girls' room. There he found Tally crying into her hands. She looked up at him and quickly wiped her face, giving him a guilty look.

"Er-you alright Tally?" He asked awkwardly. She laughed bitterly.

"No, not really. I was just thinking."

"About what?" He asked as he came closer and sat on the bed next to her. She looked at him with a sad and painful look.

"Don't you ever get tired of it all, Harry? Tired of being who you are?" Harry could only look at her, tears started to roll down her face again. "I'm so tired of being me, of pretending that everything is okay. I hate who I am, I hate my stupid heart and that stupid curse. I hate myself and what will come of it."

"Don't say that. Don't say you hate yourself. Everything about you I like. You amaze me." She looked up at him, searching him. Harry mentally kicked himself for actually saying that out loud.

"Do you really Harry?" She asked quietly. He nodded at her.

"Don't you get tired? Don't you hate having the burden of knowing your future and being powerless to stop it?"

"Yes, everyday I contemplate whether or not it's worth it. Would I rather know, is it better to know or not? I ask myself this everyday. Sometimes I wish that I wasn't who I am. That I could just forget all of these people who depend on me and live my life the way I see fit. I don't want to be the hero any more than I want to be known for being The-Boy-Who-Lived. Sometimes I think I should just give up." She smiled at him, a real smile.

"I'm glad I met you Harry. I don't feel so alone when I'm with you." Her tears had stopped and she sighed. "When I'm around people, I feel like an alien, even with Josh. None of them understand what its like to know exactly how your future will be, exactly how your life will end. Harry, you were born with a burden so large that, had it been me, I would have given up years ago, but never hate who you are. Trust me, I've been there and it will only make everything that much more worse. You are perfect the way you are. Your parents wanted the world for you and gave their lives trying to make that happen. Don't ever second guess yourself or their sacrifice. I have the burden of knowing that my life will be cut short. The likelihood of me living until the age of 40 is very slim. My heart will give out before then and it won't be a peaceful ending, but I know, deep in my heart that somehow it's all worth it."

"Tally, what are your attacks like?"

"Painful, horribly painful. It feels like an icy hand is squeezing my heart, just squeezing it until I think it'll pop. I can't breathe, can't scream. It's so painful I just wish it would stop beating. Sometimes I think the only thing more painful is the Cruciatus Curse and that is the whole reason why my life is the way it is." Harry was watching her intently.

"Is there anyway to prevent them or at least, ease the attacks?" She looked Harry directly in the eyes.

"There is a way to ease the pain, but it's kind of-er-intimate." She flushed slightly. "Josh knows how to do it, as does Aiden, Lulu, Chrissy, Poppy, and even Neville."

"Can you teach me?"

"You really want to learn?" Harry nodded his head. "Okay, give me your hands." He held out his hands and she took them gently into hers. She placed one against Harry's chest, and the other against hers. It was Harry's turn to blushed as he realized what she meant by intimate. "Obviously when I'm having the attack, you would place my hands where yours are. Do you feel our heart beats?" Harry nodded, he wasn't sure if his voice would work or not. "When I have my attacks, my heart beat is very irregular and very fast, the purpose of this is to slow it down to a more normal pace. What you do is whisper calming words to me, like 'don't worry I'm here', 'your not alone', 'calm yourself', 'follow the heart beats' that sort of thing. It doesn't sound like it would work, but when you whisper it sweetly and remain calm yourself, it usually works." She smiled at him and Harry smiled back. They were still holding hands against each others chests. Before Harry was aware of what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Harry returned to the kitchen to find everyone staring at him in worry. 

"What?"

"What took you so long?" Ron asked him.

"I couldn't find the book at first." He said as he placed the book onto the table.

"We were about to send a search party. You were up there for nearly a half hour." Ginny said, giggling. Harry shrugged his shoulders and sat across from Moody, who was giving him a strange look.

Harry ignored their comments and for the next hour they sat and discussed tactics and strategies for the DA. When Tally walked into the room with her hair slightly messy from her nap and her clothes a little more wrinkled, Harry felt his face automatically smile at the sight of her.

"Afternoon all." She said, smiling at them all. "Where's Aiden?"

"Oh he left not to long ago, but he'll be back later, not to worry. Would you like some tea and lunch, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She walked over to Tally and took her lightly by the arm and led her to the chair next to Moody. Tally seemed a little upset by the gesture and gently removed her arm from Mrs. Weasley's grasp.

"Actually, could I have some hot cocoa? You don't have to make it, Angel knows how." Tally added quickly, incase she was overstepping her boundaries.

"Of course you may dear. I forget that Americans don't have afternoon tea." Mrs. Weasley said with an obvious chuckle at the thought. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yes, it was nice and now I feel all refreshed."

"Slept good did ye? Doesn't surprise me after the little snog fest you had just before." Moody said casually from beside her. Ron who had just taken a sip of his tea, choked and spit out what was in his mouth while the girls whipped around to face them. Remus began to laugh at their faces and Mrs. Weasley sputtered. Tally quickly looked over at Harry, who shook his head at her. Suddenly understanding dawned on her face and she pointed her finger at Moody.

"You _pervert_!!! You were watching us with your weird eye, weren't you?" Tally exclaimed in a mocked angry, yet highly amused voice.

"I didn't watch, I merely looked to see where Harry had gone off to, he was taking a much longer time than was necessary!" Moody defended himself.

"Wait, so it's true? You were snogging?" Ron asked, clearly excited by these events.

"Who was kissing?" Someone asked from behind them. They turned to see Professor Adams standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"JOSH!" Tally stood quickly and made her way around the table. When she reached him, she paused for a moment looking awkward. Adams reached out and pulled Tally into a hug. Their house-elf came from nowhere and was embraced by both of them. Hermione was looking on with teary eyes and Ginny and a far-away look on her face. "I'm sorry for how I behaved. I was being selfish and didn't think about everyone else."

"Nonsense, you had a right to be angry. I'm sorry for not being there when you had your attack, I'm glad that you have such wonderful friends to look out for you." Adams said as he nodded his head towards everyone. Slowly Tally walked back around the table, as she walked, she smacked Moody in the head with a smile.

"Would you like some tea or cocoa, Josh?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Cocoa would be lovely, thank you Molly." There was a pause as Josh settled himself. "So, seriously, who was kissing?" Everyone turned to look at Tally and Harry. Harry blushed deeply as he felt their eyes on him.

"Er-well, to be honest Josh, Harry and I were." Tally said quietly. Adams' eyes widened and looked between the two of them.

"So does that mean the two of you are an item?" He asked, an amused smile tugging at his lips. Tally looked at Harry again. Harry cleared his throat.

"Tally-er-would you like to, maybe-er-, go..." His voice trailed off because he became increasingly aware of everyone in the room. Both Ron and Remus looked very amused by the whole situation, while Moody's cheeks were still bright red from Tally's scolding. Hermione and Ginny were watching them with interest and Tonks and Mrs. Weasley tried to look like they weren't listening at all. Tally shot a look to Ginny, who smiled widely and gave her the thumbs-up sign. Harry wondered what that was about until Tally's voice entered his thoughts.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you Harry." She said smiling. Harry smiled back and relief filled his body.

"Well then, I guess all I have to say is that if you hurt her, Harry, I will have to fail you." Josh said in a threatening tone, all amusement gone. Harry swallowed hard and looked at Tally, who only smiled and rolled her eyes.

* * *

They spent the next few hours talking about Christmas and the DA. Mrs. Weasley, Tally, and Angel all prepared dinner for them, to which they ate in a calming atmosphere. Healer Bartholomew and his wife, Lulu came to eat, as well as Mundungus, all of the Weasleys, minus Percy, and Professor McGonagall. Shortly after dinner, Mrs. Weasley cleared the kitchen of the anyone who wasn't allowed into the Order yet, declaring a meeting tonight and left no room for argument. The five of them trooped upstairs, along with Angel, who Tally was conversing with. 

"Come on Angel, lets go set up your bed and lay down for awhile. Where do you sleep anyway?"

"I is not having a bed Misses, I is sleeping on the floor." Tally, who was in front of everyone, stopped dead in her tracks and wheeled around, causing everyone else to stop and crash into one another. She stormed passed them with Angel following close behind. "Do not be so angry Tally, I is not harmed. I is not caring where I is sleeping. Please Misses, think of your heart!" Angel cried from behind Tally. Ron and Ginny immediately followed. Hermione looked at Harry and raised her eyebrows at him. Harry smiled.

"You know, Herm, I think you have an equal when it comes to house-elves rights." Harry said amused and followed Ron and Ginny. When they reached the kitchen door, Tally's angry voice filled the house and woke Mrs. Black up.

"MRS. WEASLEY HOW COULD YOU?" Harry could hear outcries from many people and knew at once the meeting had almost certainly begun. Remus and Bill ran from the kitchen to close off Mrs. Blacks painting, but even with her screams of filthy mudbloods and bloodtraiters, the four of them could clearly hear Tally's voice filter through the door. Ron pushed open the door and gapped at the scene that greeted them.

The entire kitchen was filled with Order members, though Dumbledore was not there yet. Harry could see Adams standing next to Aiden, both struck dumb at what was happening.

"Tally, what on earth are you yelling about?" Adams voice rang out, trying to make his way through the crowd.

"Angel should not sleep on the floor. I don't care how you people do things here in this country. We treat her with the utmost greatest of respects, she of all creatures, deserves it. How dare you think that a tiny hole-filled blanket and a pile of rags should suffice enough as a descent bed-"

"Tally, I'm sure-"

"I DON'T CARE JOSH! Mrs. Weasley, I know you didn't know, but now you do. If you can't give her a bed, then she shall sleep in mine. She is more than a house-elf and she shall be treated as such." Tally paused there, her chest heaving from her yelling.

"Do you really think a mere house-elf deserves such respect?" All eyes turned to Snape who was sitting in the corner, hatred etched all over his greasy face. Tally walked slowly up to him and talked in an alarmingly calm voice, which surprised everyone as it was filled with a dark hatred.

"Yes I do, _Professor_." She spit out at him. "I believe that respect is only given to those who have earned it. Angel has earned mine and I will be damned if I let anyone treat her differently."

"Watch your mouth, _child_"

"No, I don't need to, in school you are my teacher and I, your student. But it is holiday and we are neither, only equals. I know who you are and what you have done. I feel the evil that resides in you, it tries to command you. I don't know why Dumbledore trusts you and I don't care, he has his reasons. But I have reasons as to not to trust you. Oh, I respect you for what you do in this Order, I have great respect for you, but as a human being, I have none. Your heart is bitter and you live through your anger. You treat everyone like filth and you judge people without knowing them." She stepped closer to him, until she was directly in front of him. He stood so she had to look up. His face remained blank, but Tally smiled, "I am not afraid of you or the people you pretend to serve. I will still stand for what and who I believe in, even if that is only a _mere_ house-elf. I would give my life for her if I had to. Tell me _Professor_ who would give theirs in order to spare yours? And Dumbledore doesn't count." She paused and waited for him to answer, when none came, "Now tell me, when this war is over, where will you be? Who will still want to be in your company? Who will love you? Life is not worth living without love. I will give you a little warning, Snape, you will be forever alone because you live your life in anger. If you would melt your cold heart even a little, you might make a friend or two. My house-elf risked her life in order to save mine. Respect is the least of what she deserves." Tally finished and turned away from a very stunned looking Snape. Ron snickered quietly next to Harry.

"Quite right Ms. Adams." Harry jumped at the voice behind him and turned to see Dumbledore standing behind the four of them in the doorway. He had an almost amused look on his face. Tally looked down at the ground. "Respect is something that is earned and given warily. However, Severus has proven time and time again that he is well deserving of your respect as well as everyone else's. I, of course, cannot make you respect him and therefore, will not attempt to. Severus will have to earn trust through your eyes and I quite understand that. But, rest assure, he does deserve your respect of being your Professor and I ask that you give him that much." Tally nodded and turned back to Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Mrs. Weasley. I know that you didn't know." Mrs. Weasley nodded her head, obviously still stunned by the whole event. Josh had finally made it to Tally's side and wrapped an arm around her and dragged her to the door, where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny still stood. They moved out of the way. "Professor Dumbledore?" Dumbledore looked down at her. "I'm sorry for all the fuss I caused just before Chrismtas Holiday. I didn't mean to." She still couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. Dumbledore smiled down at her,

"No need to apologize, love for your brother, as well as for your house-elf, drives you to do wonderful, or sometimes, insane things, but never apologize for doing them." Tally looked up at him then and smiled. Josh took her and the others to the stairs before returning to the kitchen.

Once in the boys room, everyone burst out into fits of laughter.

"That was bloody brilliant, Tally!" Ron cried out when he was finally able to control himself. "I can't believe you rowed with my mum!"

"I didn't mean to yell at her. I was just upset about Angel that's all." Tally said, she was the only one who hadn't laughed.

"The look on Snape's face was reward enough for me. The stupid Git deserved to be yelled at." Harry said. Tally was looking at him oddly and he self-consciously fixed himself. "What?"

"Why do you hate him so much?" Harry thought about if for a moment before he replied.

"Because he hated me long before he ever met me." Was all Harry could say. There was an awkward pause for a moment.

"So, did you guys really snog?" Ron blurted out. They all stared at him in disbelief and then burst out laughing. Harry felt almost at peace laughing with his friends.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me through all this. Ok, so we've hit the halfway marker, yay! So, comment, review, flame...any would be nice.

Also, just for those who actually do read and care, I will be making a sequal to this, it'll be of Harry's 7th year and maybe after 7th year.


	11. Hogsmeade Weekend

Ch. 11

Hogsmeade Weekend

Harry awoke to Ron shaking him. Looking up, Harry groaned and rolled away from him.

"Come on Harry, it's Christmas!" Harry sat up and noticed Hermione sitting on Ron's bed with a present in each of her hands. She was watching them and smiling.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, grabbing his glasses from his bedside table.

"Just after seven." Hermione answered. Harry groaned again, but went to the end of his bed to open his gifts. Ron had given him chocolate frogs and a book. Harry opened it and realized that it was a journal. He gave Ron a puzzled look and Ron responded by blushing.

"Its to write down curses or tactics for the DA, that way, you can just look up everything you want to get through or remind them." Harry was quite impressed by Ron's gesture, and by the look on Hermione's face, she was as well. He received a picture of his parents by Remus as well as a few of the Mauraders' old tricks that Remus thought he would enjoy. After finishing opening up the rest of his gifts, he turned his attention to Hermione who was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Ok, Hermione, Harry's finished, now give us our gifts." Ron demanded. Hermione shot him a dirty look before handing them their gifts. Harry opened it and found a black box. Inside the box held a lightening shaped pendent hanging on a thin chain.

"It's a way to communicate with people in the DA. It turns green and burns when you have a new meeting time and the date will appear and if anyone is in trouble, the pendent will turn red and burn while revealing the name of whoever is in trouble. Of course it'll only work for the people who know how to use it and are wearing it." Hermione had a broad smile on her face as she watched Harry and Ron, who had also been given one, examine the pendent. "I gave one to Ginny, Remus, and Tally. I also made 30 more for everyone who is still willing to be in the DA."

"This is amazing Hermione, you did this all by yourself?" Harry asked, putting the pendent around his neck and noticing that she already had one around hers.

"Actually, I started working on them last christmas with Remus and...Sirius." Harry looked up at Hermione, she was biting her lower lip and gazing sadly at Harry. Harry smiled and thanked her for the wonderful gift.

The trio made their way down to the kitchen where Remus, both Adams, Ginny, and the Weasleys' sat at breakfast.

"Hermione, thanks again for the lovely necklace." Tally said as they took their seats.

"It's not really a necklace Tally, it has a deeper meaning. We'll explain once we're back at school." Hermione replied. They ate talking merrily about their gifts until Tally became tired and Harry walked her to her room.

"Harry, I have a gift for you."

"You do? But I didn't get you anything." Harry panicked.

"I didn't expect you to. Don't worry, I would have given it to you even if it hadn't been Christmas." Tally walked to her trunk and pulled at a small package. When she gave it to him, Harry cautiously unwrapped it and saw that it was a framed picture of a large group of people. "Josh and I found this when we were moving all our things. He gave me it and so I made a copy." In the very first row, Harry spotted a very young looking James, who was surrounded by his three best friends, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Why did your dad have this?" Tally pointed to a man, who looked to be one of the older ones in the picture.

"That's my dad, he's was in his seventh year at Hogwarts. He asked McGonagall to take the picture of all the Gryffindors so that he can have it as a reminder of the good years. Your parents were in their first year then." Harry continued to look at the picture and finally spotted his mom, who wore pigtails. Harry also spotted Neville's mom and did a double take because she looked so young and happy. "You look just like your dad. Which one is your mom?" Harry pointed out his mother. "Oh, she's quite pretty. You have her eyes."

"You look a lot like your dad." Tally laughed.

"Yeah, I do, but I also look a lot like my mom. Its really funny if you think about it. Both Josh and I resemble both parents so well." Tally reached over Harry and showed him another picture. He immediately recognized Adams, although he looked over ten years younger. Beside him sat a little girl whom Harry guessed was Tally and behind them their parents sat laughing about something their children had done. Tally was right, she looked just like both parents. She has her mother's dark green eyes and dark brown hair, but her father's olive skin and smile. Josh has their father's eyes, lighter brown hair, and long nose, but his mother's curly hair, olive skin, and smile. It was amazing how much they each looked like both.

"I don't see your mom among the Gryffindors."

"That's because she didn't go to Hogwarts. She was an American and met my father at St. Mungos. She was a Healer working there and he had injured himself on duty as an Auror. They fell in love and were married a year later. Dad moved to America and transferred jobs there, so that Mom wouldn't have to leave her dad. He was dying and the only family she had left, besides my dad. A couple of years later they had Josh and named him after my mom's dad, who had died the year before his birth. And then 13 years later, out I come. Bit of a surprise if you ask me." Harry laughed with her and set the pictures aside.

"Thank you, this is wonderful." He kissed her lightly and stood to leave. "I better let you rest before your brother gives me a telling off." Tally laughed. When Harry reached the door, she stopped him.

"Harry, I know what you gave me for Christmas."

"What?" Tally smiled,

"Hope."

* * *

Soon the end of Holiday was upon them and they boarded the Knight Bus with Tonks, Remus, and Moody. The ride didn't seem to last long as the bus pulled to a stop in front of Hogwarts in the town of Hogsmeade while Ron pulled himself off the floor for the tenth time, looking white as a ghost and mumbling incoherently to himself. The five of them made their way slowly up the path that led to Hogwarts grounds. 

"Are the two of you going to tell everyone that you are dating?" Hermione asked. By the end of Holiday, Tally and Harry had been acting like a couple: kissing, holding hands, going off together. Harry thought about it and glanced at Tally, who seemed to be lost in her own world.

"I don't really think it's their business. I guess we'll act like we would any other time. People will catch on."

"You know, Cho still likes you Harry." Ginny said, walking up beside him. Harry was quite surprised to hear this, since he knew she has had at least three boyfriends since summer. Ginny laughed at the sight of his face. "You can be so oblivious, Harry." Tally started laughing too and Harry looked at her. She was walking on his other side, holding his hand.

"Harry isn't the only one who's oblivious." Tally nodded her head in the direction of Ron and Hermione who were in front of them walking very close, but awkwardly avoiding each other. Harry and Ginny laughed when they realized who Tally was indicating.

"How do you know Cho still fancies me?" Harry said, only out of curiosity.

"Everyone notices it, Harry, even Tally." Harry looked at Tally, who nodded in return.

"She is constantly watching you, haven't you had even the slightest notion of it?" She asked, an amused look placed on her face.

"No, not really. I just assumed she was still hung over Cedric. She's had plenty of other boyfriends though." Harry shrugged his shoulders causing the girls to laugh again, but neither elaborated.

They reached the Great Hall and found that everyone was already seated at their tables. They walked through the hall and towards the Gryffindor table. Along the way, many heads turned in their directions and a few people pointed at them.

"Well, that was easy. Now you are no longer the most eligible bachelor in Hogwarts. I wonder how many hate-mails I'm going to get?" Tally whispered in his ear. She was right. Many of the girls were glaring and hissing angrily to one another.

"Don't worry, you have the great Boy-Who-Lived to protect you." They chuckled and sat down. A few moments later Neville sat down beside Tally.

"Hey guys!" They greeted him back. "When did you two start dating?"

"Er-the day before Christmas." Tally answered, her eyes skrewed upward in thought.

"Well, you both better be careful, there are some really upset people now that you both are taken." Tally looked at him thoughtfully.

"I can understand Harry, but why would people be mad that I'm taken?" Neville laughed loudly at that.

"First, because you are wanted amongst the male population. You are the 'new girl' and therefore, unknown territory. Second, some people thought we were dating and now believe you broke my heart for Harry." Tally looked utterly shocked at this news before breaking out into laughter.

"Oh, no offense Nev, but us, dating?" Neville shrugged his shoulders and laughed too, he didn't look all that offended. "And I'm _wanted_, seriously? I have never been wanted before..." She raised her eyebrow to Harry, "You better watch it now Harry, I'm wanted! You might have to fight to keep me yours." She laughed again, causing everyone around who had heard her to laugh too. Then she leaned in closely to Harry, their lips barely touching and whispered, "And if any girl ever tried to take you, I'll strip her naked and hang her by her ankles from the Great Hall ceiling." Harry guffawed and was silenced quickly when Tally's lips met his.

The rest of dinner went on pleasantly while they all chatted about their holidays. Tally left early with Neville because she had grown tired and wanted to get a good nights rest. Harry left later with Ron and Hermione to keep him company.

"So it looks like you were able to finally get a girlfriend, Potty." The three of them turned to see Malfoy and his goons standing a few feet from them. "Too bad she's a muggle lover. What did you have to do, pay her, curse her?"

"Just because you can't find a girlfriend without having to use force, Malfoy, doesn't mean everyone else has to." Harry said angrily.

"What, jealous are you ferrat?" Hermione retorted, causing Malfoy to sneer and walk away. Ron laughed and they made their way back to the common room. "Better get used to it Harry, Tally too. You guys will be hearing a lot from people now that you two are together." Harry sighed. Great this is just what I need, like my life isn't complicated enough.

* * *

It was now the end of January and the second meeting of the DA. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had recruited many more students to replace the ones that had left. They never took anyone under fourth year, except for Dennis, who was apart of the DA last year, and people on the Gryffindor Quittach team. Their first meeting consisted of passing out the necklaces and allowing the old DA members time to practice what they had already learned. They only practiced the basics and helped the new members learn them. Harry had been quite impressed by what they remembered and how much they accomplished. 

Now it was the second meeting and everyone was anticipating practicing some of the more complicated hexes and curses they had learned. Some of the newer members were still learning the simpler ones with the help from Hermione and Harry. Tally, who apparently had talent in defense from both her brother and her father, did not take long to catch up with everyone and so, ended up helping some of the younger students who were having trouble. While everyone was practicing, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Tally stood off to the side, watching.

"Are the two of you going to go off alone in Hogsmeade?" Ron asked.

"Why would we do that?" Harry asked, Hermione answered.

"Because it's Valentine's day. Don't you two want to spend time together." Harry looked over at Tally.

"Nonsense, we spend time together everyday. Hogsmeade is a time to hang out with friends and have some fun." Tally answered, waving her hand at them. Harry didn't know whether to be offended at her lack of wanting to be alone with him on Valentine's Day or happy that she didn't. Tally looked at him and noticed his confused look, "I didn't mean that I don't love spending alone time with you, Harry. It's just Valentine's Day is just another day, that's all. I want to spend time with everyone and forget all the bad." Harry nodded and smiled.

The rest of the meeting went without a hitch and everyone was able to review all that they had learned while helping the newer members. The next meeting they would continue where they had ended, the Patronus. Tally left with Ginny and Neville while Harry, Ron, and Hermione cleaned up. The three of them set off toward Gryffindor tower when Harry was called aside by Cho Chang.

"Harry, can we talk?" Harry glanced over at Ron and Hermione and shrugged his shoulders. He walked over to Cho,

"Sure, what is it?" Cho stood awkwardly in front of him, blushing slightly.

"Er-I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last year. I know that I was being selfish and unreasonable. I was just so confused by everything."

"It's alright. You had a lot on your mind, Hermione explained it to me." Cho's face darkened slightly at the mention of Hermione, but made no snide remark about it.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" Harry nodded, "Would you like to go with me?" Harry stood watching her. He couldn't understand it, she knew he was with Tally, so he didn't know why she was asking him.

"Er-well, actually, I was planning on going with Tally."

"You can't really be serious about that girl, can you? We don't know a thing about her, she could be a spy for Vol-Voldemort." Cho said loudly to Harry, causing some students to look at them.

"Just because _you_ don't know anything about her doesn't mean that I don't. I know she isn't a spy for Voldemort anymore than Ron is. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my common room." Harry made to turn away from Cho when she grabbed his arm painfully,

"She isn't right for you Harry, you two don't look good together. I told you I'm sorry for how I behaved, shouldn't that be enought? Now stop being silly and go to Hogsmeade with me!" Her face was bright red and a little frightening. Harry released her grip on him and hurried back to Ron and Hermione, who had witnessed the whole event.

"Wow Harry, she's completely crazy! Do you always have that effect on women?" Ron joked.

"I don't know what her problem is. She just didn't want to move on." Harry replied, Hermione remained silent.

* * *

Soon it was February. Voldemort's attacks were as ruthless as ever, but Harry was now advanced in his occulmency lessons that he was rarely placated by visions. There were a few students who had lost loved ones in this war, mainly muggle-born or half-bloods, though, occasionally a pure-blood would die at the hands of Voldemort. Tally had befriended Zambini one afternoon because he no longer considered himself a Slytherin. 

"His parents were found dead a couple of days ago. The Dark Mark was floating above his house. He doesn't want anything to do with people who might be associated with Voldemort. I told him he is more than welcome to hang out with us. Is that okay?"

"I don't see why not. Do you think he would want to join the DA?" Harry asked her.

"I can talk to him about it. He seems really upset by the whole matter and now none of his so-called friends want anything to do with him. I think he's worried about being in the dorms with them at night."

When the Hogsmeade weekend came, Tally invited Blaise to come. He had eagerly joined the DA in hopes of making new friends and learning how to better pretect himself. Over the last couple of weeks leading up to Hogsmeade weekend, Blaise had ate every meal with the Gryffindors and Harry had come to like him. He was quiet and very intelligent. His opinions were well informed and he never insulted anyone. Harry could see why Tally felt the need to befriend him.

The group walked to the Entrance Hall, where they met up with Blaise and Luna and waited in line with everyone else. Filch was impossibly slow today, seeming in a terrible mood and wanted everyone else to suffer with him. Harry looked around and noticed Cho walking towards him.

"Oh crap."

"What?" Ron asked. Harry nodded his head in Cho's direction, which caused Ron to laugh. "Doesn't seem to take the hint, does she?" Tally, who had stepped away to grab Blaise and Luna, now made her way back to his side and took his hand. Harry had been watching Cho and jumped slightly at her contact. Cho's eyes narrowed.

"Everything alright?" Tally asked.

"Not really, Cho's heading this way and she looks like Umbridge." Tally had heard about Umbridge and shot her head around to look at Cho.

"Hello Harry, ready for Hogsmeade?" Cho asked in a pleasantly girly voice.

"Well, as you can see, I am." Cho walked directly up to him and pushed Tally aside and into Ron, who caught her easily. Cho then grabbed his hand and said nothing more. Harry was stunned by these events and didn't know what to do. He turned to Tally and saw that Ron was having a very difficult time restraining her. "Er-Cho, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you here with me?" Harry took his hand out from his and faced her. "I'm with Tally, I told you that before. I don't know why you can't seem to understand that." Cho tried reaching for his hand again, but he held it out of her reach.

"I don't know what you are talking about Harry."

"I-don't-want-to-be-with-you, understand that?" Harry felt bad as he saw tears well-up in her eyes, but he was angry that she was bothering him and making it all the more difficult for him.

"Fine, Harry, fine! You'll see what you're missing and you'll wish you were with me!" Cho then stormed off and found some of her friends, to which she began crying to. Tally was finally released by Ron and angrily made her way back to Harry's side, she too, had tears in her eyes.

"Tally, are you alright?" She had her arms crossed and her chin was firmly shut to keep herself from crying.

"No, I am just tired of this."

"Tired of what?"

"Of defending myself to everyone." She turned to look at Harry and he placed his arm around her, he was a head taller than her and she rested her head on his chest. "No one trusts me now that I'm with you. They think I'm only dating you to get information. It's just not fair, all these stupid rumors and people silently cursing me in the halls. It's just so irritating." Harry had never heard her talk about anything of this before.

"Why didn't you tell me about all this?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't want to worry you, besides I'm a big girl, I thought I could handle it. I guess this was the last straw." She pushed away from Harry and looked up at him. "Yesterday, while walking with Blaise to class, some girl tried to push me down the stairs, Blaise was able to grab my robes to keep me from falling. I don't know who the girl was, but if Blaise wasn't there, who knows what would have happened." She shuddered slightly and slipped back into Harry's arms. They walked in silence until outside of the castle.

Harry, Tally, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Blaise walked together talking about classes and summer holidays. They are suppose to meet up with Ginny and Dean later. Tally whispered into Harry's ear

"Neville wants to be alone with Luna, so we have to find away to separate from them."

"Luna is the one that Neville likes?" Harry whispered back, but Tally only laughed. She slid away from Harry and linked arms with Hermione and whispered into her ear. Hermione giggled and turned to Ron and whispered into his ear as Tally went to whisper to Blaise. Ron cried outloud, but was silenced quickly by Hermione. Neville and Luna looked back at them, but only returned to their conversation immediately. Tally slowly made her way back to Harry with Blaise beside her.

"Okay, so Hermione said she will take Ron away into some shop. Like that's such a chore for her." Tally added, amused, "And the three of us will slip into another store. Hopefully we can do all this without them noticing." Harry nodded and noted the smile on Blaise's face.

"You guys are just as sneaky as Slytherins, only you are more discrete about it." Blaise commented. When they reached Hogsmeade, Hermione and Ron immediately walked into the closest shop without Neville or Luna noticing. Shortly after their departure, Neville looked back,

"Where's Ron and Hermione?"

"Oh who knows, probably off snogging." Blaise answered causing Harry and Tally to laugh. Even though he has only been around them for a couple of weeks, Blaise caught on quickly with who likes who. Neville returned his attention to Luna. Tally took this opportunity to pull both boys into the nearest shop, which happened to be a flower shop. She peeked out the window and watched them until they were out of sight.

"Okay, coast is clear." Harry had never been in this shop and he began to look at all the different flowers. He noticed that some were just regular flowers while others had a more...dangerous quality about them. The three of them looked around, laughing when a flower would attack them or running to get away. Harry had wondered off a bit when he heard a shriek. He walked quickly and found Blaise on the floor, a flower branch wrapped around his neck and Tally trying frantically to remove it. He ran up beside her to help.


	12. Ron's Confession

Ch. 12

Ron's Confession

"What is this?" he shouted.

"I don't know!" Tally cried back, tears streaming down her face. Blaise's face was turning blue. Harry remembered something from the previous year,

"Its Dragon Snare! Quick start a fire, it hates fire." Harry said while taking hold of the plant, Tally released it and grabbed her wand from her pocket. She said a spell and fire shot towards the base of the plant. The plant shrieked and released Blaise, who began coughing and wheezing.

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING?" The owner of the store, a plump woman with frizzy blonde hair came storming around the corner. "What are you doing to my plants?" She stepped over Blaise and headed right to her Dragon Snare.

"We aren't doing anything, your plant attacked our friend." Harry said angrily back.

"You were bothering it, weren't you? My babies wouldn't hurt a fly." She began to sooth the plant, making Harry quite ill, "Out, the three of you out before you cause any more trouble." Harry shot her a dirty look and helped Blaise to his feet. Once outside they began talking again.

"Are you alright Blaise?" Harry asked. Blaise was still coughing and rubbing his bruised throat

"Yeah, I just need something to drink." The three of them headed to the Three Broomsticks where they spotted Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Dean, and Ginny. They made their way over to them.

"Hey you three, we were wondering where you were. You guys have been gone for nearly an hour." Neville said as Blaise sat down warily.

"I'll get your drink, Blaise. Anyone else want anything?" Tally asked. Both Ron and Hermione asked for Butterbeer.

"I'll go help you." Harry said. Harry had the idea to use the Twins potion on Ron and Hermione. Figuring that it was Valentine's Day, it was as good of a time as any. When he grabbed two of the Butterbeers, Harry looked around to make sure no one was watching. He then uncorked the potion and made to pour some in.

"What are you doing?" Tally asked suddenly. Harry panicked.

"Er-well, see...Fred and George gave me a potion to try out on Ron and Hermione. I thought that now was a good time to do it." Tally was watching him with an amused smile.

"What does it do?"

"It makes them tell their feelings about one another." Tally shot a glance over her shoulder at them and gave Harry a wicked smile.

"Okay, let's do it." She grabbed the bottles of Butterbeer meant for Harry, Blaise, and herself while Harry placed three drops of potion into Ron and Hermione's. They then made their way back over to the table placing the butterbeer in front of it's respective owners. They then settled themselves across from each other.

Every now and then Harry and Tally would shoot looks in Ron and Hermione's direction. To keep themselves occupied they told the story of what had happened in that flowershop. Dean immediately started laughing and soon, everyone else had joined him, including Blaise, who had regained his sense of humor back.

"That's terrible mate, but at least you had these two with you." Ron said indicating Harry and Tally. Ron had taken a liking to Blaise because he was bold, but understanding and never pushed to hard. Ron also knew that Blaise had no intention of liking Hermione, but rather fancied Padma Patil, who Ron thought was perfect for him. It turns out that Blaise had wanted to go to the Yule Ball with Padma, but she ended up going with Ron, causing Blaise to be very jealous of Ron. Ron then turned to look at Hermione, "oh, but if you had her with you, then your whole world would be perfect." Hermione was taking a sip of her drink and choked on it while turning to look at Ron. Tally began snickering followed closely with Blaise, Ginny, and Neville. Luna looked at them curiously with her dreamy look and Dean could only widen his eyes in shock.

"Wha-what?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled at the two of them and looked at Tally. Dean cleared his throat.

"Well, I think we should be going now." He stood and Ginny followed suite, as they walked by, Harry heard Ginny whisper into Tally's ear 'tell me everything' before leaving.

"You are the prettiest, smartest, most wonderful girl I have ever known." Ron started to say. Neville stood up quickly, grabbed Luna and mumbled a good-bye. Blaise hid his face in his hands, but his shoulders were shaking and a few snickers could be heard. Tally had tears of laughter leaking down her cheeks. "I love being around you and I think that without you, my world would crumple."

"I-I-I can't do this now!" Hermione cried and lept from her seat and ran out the door.

"Oh dear." Tally said and rushed out after her. Harry looked at Blaise who was now in complete control over himself.

"Well that wasn't what I was expecting." Harry said. Ron moaned next to him.

"What was I thinking? She doesn't like me and now I feel like such a fool!" Blaise made a noise.

"You have to kidding. You cannot be that much of an idiot, Ron. Of course she likes you! You have to be a bloody moron to not have noticed!" Blaise said, being very Slytherin like in his talking. Ron groaned again.

"What do I do?"

"You should have ran after her, but don't worry, I'm sure Tally will sort it all out." Blaise said again. Harry looked over at Ron and felt sorry for having done this to him.

"Come on, let's go to Zonko's." Harry said, hoping to cheer him up. "Or maybe Honeydukes." Ron smiled and nodded. The three of them stood and made their way out the door. Outside they immediately spotted Hermione and Tally, both looking frazzled. Harry started toward them, but Ron pulled him back.

"I don't want to see her right now. She looks really upset." Harry nodded and they walked the the other direction, heading into Honeydukes.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Blaise made their way back to Hogwarts. They had spent three hours trying to calm down Ron and then another hour searching for the girls, but they couldn't find them. When they walked into the Great Hall, Harry spotted Tally talking quietly with Ginny and Neville. The three of them sat down next to them. 

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, shooting a glance at Ron, who only blushed deeply. Tally looked at him too before answering

"She's up in the girls dorm. I got her calmed down, she'll be fine." Ron moaned again.

"She hates me." Tally looked at him and then broke out into laughter. Everyone shot her an odd look, but Harry found himself laughing too. Soon everyone but Ron was laughing. "What, why are you laughing?"

"Oh Ron, are you serious? Of course Hermione likes you, why do you think she reacted like that? She was just embarrassed and didn't know how to respond. When we get upstairs, you should take her aside and talk to her then." Tally said to him before returning to her meal. Ron nodded and got up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I need to go talk to her now." With that Ron stood and left the Great Hall.

* * *

The following week turned out to be a disasterous one. Ron and Hermione were hardly talking to one another, always avoiding each other's eyes and what not. Soon it turned out to be hell for both Harry and Tally as Snape decided to take avenge for Christmas. 

"POTTER! What are you doing?" Harry looked up from his potion at Snape.

"Er-"

"Tell me what line three says." Harry looked at the board and groaned. He had completely missed line three. "That's right Potter, you forgot to add the snail jelly. Now your potion is useless. Ten points from Gryffindor for ruining your potion and wasting our time." Harry shot Snape the angriest look he could muster while thinking horrid thoughts of him, hoping he was reading his mind. Snape whipped away from Harry and marched around the room. Harry sat down fuming at the mistreatment he always receives from Snape when Snape's voice caused Harry's head to snap up. "Ms. Adams, what do you think you are doing?" Tally shot up and gave Snape a bewildered look.

"Wha-I..."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for cheating."

"WHAT? I was _not_ cheating!" Snape was quiet for a moment. Beside Tally, Blaise sat with his eyes wide and an angry look at Snape.

"Sir, she wasn't-"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking back to the teacher and ten points to Slytherin for trying to help a friend." Both Blaise's and Tally's jaws dropped at that and Blaise stood to speak,

"But Professor! That's not-"

"I was not cheating and you know it!" Hermione groaned from beside Harry.

"She's just as bad as you are Harry." She whispered into his ears.

"GET OUT! Get out of my classroom right now!"

"Fine! I know this is just revenge because I spoke the truth. Couldn't handle it, could you?" Without another glance, Tally stormed from the room. There was a heavy silence that followed in her wake.

* * *

"That was wicked cool." Blaise said from beside Harry as they made their way out of the Dungeon. "Well, I have to drop some of my stuff off, so I'll see you all for dinner." They bid farewell and Harry and Hermione continued their wake towards the common room. 

"You know Harry, I think Tally is the female version of you." Harry looked at her

"What do you mean?" She shot him a knowing look, causing Harry to become irritated, "I'm not dense, so don't look at me like I am!"

"Alright, Harry, calm down. I did't mean anything by it." Hermione sighed, "It's just, look at the two of you. You both had haunted pasts and terrifying futures, you both have short tempers, and you both have to figure things out for yourselves in order to be satisfied. And even through all this, somehow you guys seem to make everything work."

"Its not as easy as you make it sound. I still get angry at people talking about me and I know Tally has a hard time with people who don't trust her." Hermione laughed.

"But you guys still have fun, you're still together, don't you see?" Harry shrugged.

"You are what everyone wants to have, the perfect relationship. I don't think I've ever seen the two of you bicker. Not like me and Ron..." Harry stopped for a moment and looked at her.

"You know, you and Ron do make a good couple, even if you can't see it yet." Hermione blushed at his words, but said nothing.

"HARRY, HERMIONE!" They looked up to see Ron running full speed toward them, he slid to a stop in front of them, panting to get his breath.

"What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked.

"Tally...heart..." Was all Ron got out before Harry ran as fast as he could to the common room. When he got there, he spotted Tally laying on the couch with Ginny and Parvati standing over her, both looking quite frightened. Harry quickly reached her side and knelt down.

"Tally?" She opened her eyes and focused on him.

"Snape, he made me angry. I'm sorry." Harry picked up her head and sat down on the couch. Tally shifted her body so that she was sitting with her head resting on his chest. Harry took both her heads and copied what she had showed him at Christmas. He placed one hand on his chest and one hand on her own, then he softly murmured into her ear.

"Don't worry Tally, I'm here now. Ease your heart. Feel my beats, find them, copy them. Calm yourself. All is well. Snape isn't worth it. Slow down." It was amazing how fast her heart was racing when Harry had first place his hand on her chest, but slowly, through the guidance of his voice and own heart, Tally's heart began to slow until it nearly matched his own. "There, see, that wasn't so bad."

"Thank you." Tally raised her head and looked at Harry with a smile on her face. Harry smiled back and she kissed him. When they released each other, Harry noticed that Parvati and Ginny had moved away to give them privacy, while Ron and Hermione had sat down in the chairs across from them. Hermione was staring at them intently.

"What?"

"Can you teach me?" Tally looked at Hermione for a moment.

"You really want to learn?" Hermione nodded. Harry stood and took the seat that Hermione vacated. Watching the girls, Ron leaned in to whisper to Harry.

"That was pretty awesome Harry. Hermione's right, you two are a good couple."

"Yeah, well I still stick by with what I told her. You and her would make a really good couple, once you get passed all the awkwardness." Ron was silent for a moment. "You really do love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I-" That was all he said as someone cleared her throat. They looked up to see both girls standing in front of them. Hermione's eyes were shiny with tears. Ron ears reddened dramatically when he realized she had probably heard him.

"Er-you guys ready for dinner?" Tally asked, clearly feeling the awkwardness of the situation. Harry stood quickly and took ahold of her hand.

"I'm famished, let's eat."

When they reached the Great Hall, Harry scanned the tables looking for Blaise.

"Where's Blaise and Neville?" Tally asked from beside him as the neared the table.

"Blaise asked him what had happened to you guys and Neville told him about your attack." Ginny told them. "Blaise said he might have something to help, so him and Neville left to go to the Slytherin common room. I thought they were going to meet you guys. I could be wrong." They sat down and began to eat some of the food in front of them. Harry had an uneasy feeling in his stomach and noticed that none of his friends were eating very much.

"Do you guys want to look for them?" He asked and Tally, Ron, and Hermione nodded their heads eagerly. They stood and made their way out the door. They turned and headed for the dungeons. Since Ron and Harry had turned into Crabbe and Goyle in the second year, they knew where the Slytherin common room was located.

When they turned the corner to where the common room was, they began to hear shouts and moans. Harry took out his wand and noticed the others did too. They ran to the sources of the noise and soon they came upon it.

Ahead of them stood Malfoy and a large group of his followers. Crabbe and Goyle were holding roughly to a very angry looking Neville and there on the ground in the middle of the group lay Blaise, bloody, bruised, and barely conscious.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I got this chapter up far quicker than I imagined. Thanks for the review Esrb99, I really appreciate it.

I hope you guys like that Blaise has now become a part of their group. I wasn't originally going to put him in it at all, but I felt that he deserved to be recognized and have it be so that everyone can see not all Slytherins are bad.

Anyway, review, comment, flame....either way, just tell me what you think!


	13. Quidditch Cup

Ch. 13

Quittach Cup

"BLAISE!" Tally screamed and ran forward. Harry rushed after her with Ron and Hermione at his heels.

"Well, well, well. if it isn't the famous Scar-head and his sidekick, the Weasel." Malfoy sneered. His wand pointed at Blaise. "Care to join your Bloodtraiter friend, Mudblood? No? Its all for fun and games."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MALFOY?" Tally screamed, pushing through the Slytherins to get to Blaise. "Are you crazy? You can kill him!" Malfoy laughed loudly as did the others; however, Malfoy's mouth twitched nervously.

"That's the idea" Theodore Nott said loudly. One of the Slytherin's came forward and punched Tally hard in the stomach, causing her to double over and loose her balance. She ended up tripping over Blaise and landing hard on the floor. Harry began cursing everyone in front of him. Ron quickly followed while Hermione ran to help Neville, although she didn't get far when the Slytherins began cursing back and nearly hit her with one. Harry could still hear Tally screaming at Malfoy.

"You fool, you'll always be like your father! Never one to stand up for himself, always a damn follower." Malfoy sneered at her.

"I know where my loyalties lie, the Dark Lord will reign." Tally stood and spit on him, causing many of the Slytherins, many who were seventh years, to turn their wands on her. Harry felt his anger raise as her screams of pain filled the stone-walled hall. The power surged through Harry and the torches flickered and went out. All of his rage boiled. Many of the students lite their wands and looked around in fear. Tally's screams had ended, but her crying was evident. Harry shot out his hands and watched as half of the group went flying into the walls. Hermione gasped. Harry continued to produce strong bouts of wandless magic, throwing the Slytherins as far as he could until he heard Tally plead with him.

"No more Harry, you'll kill them!"

"It's nothing they don't deserve."

"Don't you see, you'll be just like them. They aren't worth it, please stop!" Her sobs continued as she begged for their mercy. Harry felt fear, guilt, and shame course through him and immediately placed his hands at his side. Ron and Hermione were wide-eyed with fear as they watched him and Neville was crouched low over Tally and Blaise.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said as he sank to the floor. Tally crawled to him and Ron and Hermione went to help Neville with Blaise. Harry felt Tally wrap her arms around him and whisper calming words into his ear.

"No worries now Harry, no worries. I'm here, all is well."

"Stupid Potter, you could have killed us!" Malfoy screamed in rage. Harry opened his eyes and stood up, bringing Tally up with him.

"That was the idea." He said quietly. Malfoy stood gapping at him.

"When will you learn Malfoy? We are all one and the same. Voldemort will not care who you are or what blood you have when he gets what he wants. Can't you see that? He killed Blaise's parents and they were Pure-bloods. They will kill you too." Tally said, her voice full of sorrow. Malfoy looked away from her and Harry noticed he looked afraid, maybe even ashamed.

"POTTER, WEASLEY, GRANGER, ADAMS! What are you doing? Fighting?" Snape came up behind them. Neville and Ron had gotten Blaise up from the floor. He looked far worse than Harry could have imagined. Snape stopped dead at the sight of him. "Granger, Adams, Longbottom, take Zambini to the Hospital Wing. Potter, Malfoy, come with me." He whipped back around and walked back towards his office. Ron went to help with Blaise, while Harry reluctantly followed Snape, Malfoy at his side.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, what is the meaning of all this?"

"Sir, I was minding my own business when Potter and his friends attacked me. My friends were only defending me." Malfoy said in his most innocent voice. Harry began to protest, but Snape cut him off.

"I don't care for excuses Malfoy. That boy looked near death and I cannot allow such matters to occur again. Detention for the both of you to be served on friday at six, be prompt." He waved them out and they were forced to leave. Malfoy glared at Harry before they had to separate.

When Harry reached the hospital wing, he found Madam Pomfrey in complete choas. Blaise had serious injuries and would have to spend many days in the hospital and Tally had to stay the first night. When they had explained to Madam Pomfrey what had happened, she became enraged and immediately summoned Dumbledore, which only managed to make Harry even angrier.

"You did powerful wandless magic, Harry. You could have hurt them."

"I know!"

"Well, I will discuss this with Professor Adams and see if he can give you lessons on how to control your powers." After that Dumbledore had left them.

"Neville, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"I was waiting outside the common room door for Blaise, then all these Slytherins came, including Malfoy and starting taunting me. Blaise came out of the door then and walked into the middle of it. The Slytherins just grabbed him and started punching, kicking, and hexing him. I tried to intervene, but there were so many of them that they overpowered both of us. I tried to help, really I did." Ron squeezed his shoulders to help comfort him before placing an arm around Hermione. Harry saw Tally lying in a bed beside Blaise. Her eyes were bloodshot and swallen. She smiled weakly at him before rolling over onto her side, her back facing him.

"You all should leave now, they need rest. You can come back in the morning." Pomfrey said before ushering them out.

* * *

The following week seemed to last a lifetime. The next day everyone seemed to have heard about the fight between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. They also knew that Blaise seemed to be the worst injured in the whole ordeal. 

"Hey, how's that Zambini bloke doing?" Seamus asked. Seamus didn't hang out much with them and never fully trusted Blaise because he was a Slytherin. However, now that news had gotten around that he had been attacked by his own housemates, Seamus, as well as many others from different houses, felt sympathy toward him.

"He's fine. Madam Pomfrey said he should be released in a couple of days." Tally said as she sat down beside Harry. Harry was watching her closely. He knew she was disappointed in him and he wasn't sure if she was angry. She looked at him and smiled. "It's alright Harry, I know you didn't really mean it. You let your emotions run again, that's all." She leaned in and kissed him lightly before grabbing food for her breakfast. She still had her usual water bottle from Josh in front of her and she took a long drink from it.

"Can your brother help me?"

"Yes." That was all she said.

* * *

During the week, Harry had forced his team to practice every night. The final game of Quittach was to be played on Saturday and Harry was going to be sure they won. Since Slytherin lost to Ravenclaw, the Gryffindors would be playing against the Ravenclaws, which meant Harry would be in close proximity to Cho. He hadn't seen her since Hogsmeade weekend and she had dropped out of the DA. 

Now it was friday evening and Harry was making his way to the Dungeons for detention with Snape. Somehow Harry knew that Snape had made the detention on Friday so that Harry wouldn't be able to get a good nights sleep for the game on Saturday He reached the Potions classroom and knocked on the door. He heard 'Enter' and opened the door to see Malfoy already seated.

"Take a seat Potter." Harry moved to one of the tables and sat down. "What I had witnessed on Monday was truly disturbing." He paused and gave a look to Malfoy, "I would hope young men as yourselves would have better judgement than that. For your punishment you are to clean every crevice, every corner of this room. I'll be back to check on you." Snape left through his office door and locked them in.

Harry and Malfoy worked in silence for a few hours, working hard and fast. Sweat had broken out on Harry's forehead, back, and underarms. He was furious and using his anger to fuel him through this punishment.

"I didn't do most of the cursing." Malfoy said quietly from the other side of the room.

"You still could have killed him." Harry retorted causing Malfoy to snort.

"No, I wouldn't have. I'm not a monster." Harry snorted this time.

"But you wouldn't have stopped it if someone else had." Malfoy was silent for awhile.

"You have no idea what my life is like. You think that it's an easy life that I live." Harry laughed bitterly at Malfoy before angrily answering,

"And what, you think my life is all rainbows and butterflies?"

"Blaise had been a good friend to me." Harry was shocked to hear this.

"Really? The two of you never were around each other."

"He preferred the library or to stay in the common room, but that doesn't mean we weren't good friends. We grew up together. His parents were good friends with mine. It was a shock to hear that they were murdered." Harry turned to face him.

"Why did you attack him?"

"You think I wanted to do that? I wasn't even the one who started it, Nott was."

"Why didn't you try to stop it?"

"I would have been beaten to a bloody pulp like Zambini, what would you have done?" Malfoy defended himself angrily.

"I would have fought for my friend, I will always fight for my friends, even if it's till my last breath." Harry exclaimed, determination present in his voice.

"And that is why you are the infamous Boy-Who-Lived. It is your destiny to fight for the ones you love, everyone knows that." Both were silent for a moment, but Malfoy then continued, "I don't always believe that what my Father does is right. When Zambini's parents died, I was disgusted with how things were turning."

"Then why do you still fight for evil? Why aren't you against him now?" Malfoy now laughed, his face showed saddness and bitterness.

"Because if I try to fight beside you, Harry, I'd be dead before sunrise." Harry blinked rapidly at that statement and then whirled around when he heard someone grunt.

"You two have been here long enough, you can go." Snape stood in his office doorway, but he had an odd look on his face, almost like...sympathy.

* * *

That night Harry had a fitful night, his mind was full of everything from that week, the fight, the game, and now Malfoy. In his dream Harry saw his hands long, white, and spider-like. He recognized them, but couldn't remember where. He looked around and saw a room full of cloaked figures. Harry stood thinking a moment, trying to figure out why everything looked familiar. Suddenly a cold, deathlike voice filled the room and Harry instantly knew where he was...or rather, who he was. 

"Is everything all set?" A Death Eater stepped forward and knelt quickly.

"Yes my Lord. Everything is ready for the raid." There was a slight chuckle, but it was only full of cold melace.

"Good. Soon we shall make our move." Harry awoke with a start. The sun had begun to rise, but it was still too early to get up yet. Harry caught sight of the moving photograph that Tally had given him for Christmas. He sat up and picked up the picture to examine it more closely. He watched his father laugh as Sirius ruffled Remus's hair while Peter looked in awe at them. He then looked at Tally's father and beside him was Aidan. Tally's father was only a year older than Harry is now in the picture. His life seemed so easy then with the way he was laughing and poking the guy beside him. Harry did a double take and brought the picture straight to his nose. The man standing on the other side of him was the man who had ended his life out of anger, Tally's uncle David. Harry watched him as his anger flared. Their friendship seemed so solid within the picture, much like his own father's friendship with Wormtail did. It saddened Harry to know what their futures had held.

The sun had fully risen now and the other occupants in the room began to stir. Harry placed the picture back on the bedside table and got ot of bed and began to get ready for the day, having completely forgotten what had awoken him so abruptly.

* * *

Harry sat with his team, Hermione, and Blaise that morning. Blaise looked emensly better and was in good spirits. He would be sitting with Hermione and keeping her company throughout the game, although he was a quittach enthusiast. The team was in high spirits and excited about the up-and-coming game against the Ravenclaws. 

"Don't worry, mate, you are an awesome coach!" Ron told him as he slapped him on the shoulder on their way to the locker rooms. Harry smiled at him and nodded. His team was well prepared to play against Cho's team.

In the locker room, everyone was talking happily with one another and discussing tactics. Tally walked over to him and whispered words of encouragement to him. He laughed as she tickled him quickly before heading back over to Katie and Ginny. She certainly knew how to raise his spirits now that they had been a couple for five months. Harry cleared his throat to get their attention. When that didn't work, he started banging on the lockers until everyone turned to see what was going on.

"Alright everyone. We've had a great year, so far we are undefeated. Let's not change that now. We can beat them, we've done it before. Let's go win the cup!" everyone jumped up and shrieked, screamed, or hooted with excited. They went out into the pitch when their names were called. Harry had found out that the commentator's name was Rebecca. There were many boos amongst the crowd, but the cheers were just has loud. Harry heard the whistle blow and flew quickly into the air.

The game was extremely dirty and rough. Cho would fly around Harry, hissing absentities into his ear or trying to knock him from his broom when Hootch wasn't looking. During the game Sloper was hit from behind with a bludger that was whalloped into the back of his head. Euan Abercrombie took his place. After that, all hell broke loose. Everyone was attacking everyone. Katie, Tally, and Ginny put forth their best offense moves, while Ron put on his best defense. And hour into the game, the score was tied, 70-70.

Harry had been able to keep Cho at a distance, which caused her to become very angry with him. He could only assume she was still upset over Hogsmeade. As Harry was flying high above, he spotted the snitch halfway between him and the ground. He streaked after it and saw Cho dive after him. As Harry closes in on the snitch, he feels some hot hit him in his back and the crowd shrieked in protest. He felt himself fall, but caught ahold of his broom just before he fell in mid-air. Tally and Ginny quickly flew beside him.

"HARRY! Are you alright?" Tally asked, fear etched on her face. Harry flung himself back over his broom and looked at them.

"What the hell happened?"

"She hexed you, I think." Ginny replied. Harry looked around and saw Cho smiling in triumph back at him.

"Did she catch the snitch?"

"No, but she definitely stopped you from catching it." Tally replied. She quickly kissed him before flying back into the game. Harry regained his composure and went back to his position above the field. The attack on their Captain upset the Gryffindors and they retailiated against their opposing team. With renewed force and strength, they took the lead. Harry saw the snitch again, this time it was much closer to him and he merely had to dive a few feet to catch it.

After the team landed and celebrated on the field. The girls all doing some weird sort of happy dance while the guys all stood back and watched in amusement. Hermione, Blaise, and Neville made their way to them through the crowd.

"Wow, that was one wicked game." Blaise commented while slapping Harry and Ron on the back. Tally had left the dancing girls only to drag Hermione and Neville into the mix. They started laughing as the two of them joined the dancing. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had seen Hermione let loose like that. Suddenly there were cries and shouts from behind him. He whirled around to see a streak of red light flash pass him. He whipped his wand out and looked around for the source. He had just spotted Cho aiming at him again and he quickly shielded himself, Blaise, and Ron as another curse flew at them. Just as he was about to fire back, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape intervened and immediately took her away with them.

"Wow, what a nutter." Ron said, still stunned by being attacked by Cho Chang.

"Who knew that you would have the charisma to send a girl off her rocker by rejecting her." Blaise said in a highly amused sort of voice. Harry shot him a mocked angry look, which caused him to laugh. The three boys looked back at the team and saw that the girls were still dancing their happy dance and were surprised to see that the boys had joined as well. None of them seemed to be aware of what had just occurred. "Just do my a favor and don't get on Tally's bad side." Blaise said with a shudder, "Something tells me that she won't miss her target and her hexes will be twice as worse than what Cho Chang could ever produce." Harry and Ron laughed at that, but both silently agreed too.

Later that evening, after explaining to McGonagall what had happened, Blaise was allowed to join them in the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore was even contemplating whether or not to move Blaise there permanently since there were death threats being thrown at him more and more everyday. Harry sat amongst the celebrating Gryffindors, lost in his own thoughts.

"Cho must have been really pissed to have cursed you like that in front of the whole school." Harry jumped at the sound of Tally's voice and looked up at her. She smiled and walked around the back of the chair. Along the way, she slid her hand across his shoulder blades, something she had done since before they began dating, causing a shiver to run down his body. She then sat down beside him.

"You saw that?"

"How could I not? You must have meant something special to her."

"I don't see how I could have. The only thing we did was argue and she was constantly jealous. Plus, she cried and demanded to know what happened with Diggory. Did he talk about her and things like that. It was all so irritating."

Tally laughed quietly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Harry. Someday life will be easy for you, I promise."

"How do you know?"

"Can't you feel it? I feel it in you, in everyone." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Feel what in everyone?"

"Don't you remember Christmas, Harry? The one thing you gave me that I never thought I could possibly have." She paused as he studied her. "Hope, Harry. You gave me hope. I feel it within everyone. There is hope for a better day, a better tomorrow."

* * *

It was soon becoming close to June as the whether began to warm up. Most people spent there days outside enjoying the fresh air and light breezes. However, at this very moment, Harry was sitting in the Defense classroom with his girlfriend and her brother trying to break into his mind. His wall was nearly complete and even Adams had a hard time getting through, if he could at all. 

"Very good Harry, I'm very impressed. You have come a long way." Harry smiled.

"Thanks Josh. I definitely feel like I have learned something instead of feeling sick like I used to with Snape." Josh smiled at him.

"I sense there is something that you are contemplating. Would you like to talk about it?" Harry looked at Josh for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders.

"No, its not important."

"Nonsense, everything is important. Come on, you can tell me." Harry sighed at glanced at Tally.

She smiled at him and stood.

"I'll be outside when you're done." She left the room without a backwards glance.

"You are the only person I know who has ever had this kind of affect on her." Josh said quietly as he stared at the closed door. "So, tell me, what's up?"

"Do you remember when Blaise was attacked?"

"Sure, that's the reason he is staying in Gryffindor now and the reason why I have been giving you lessons on wandless magic, isn't it?" Harry nodded. Harry had learned to quickly control his wandless powers and subdue his emotions that it wasn't much of an issue for him anymore.

"Well, I was put in detention with Malfy because of it. When we were there, he said some of the weirdest things. It just got me thinking, that's all."

"What sort of things?"

"He talked about his family. He said that if he even attempted to switch sides, he be dead before the night was over." Josh was silent for a few moments.

"You know, I wouldnt' be surprised if he was telling the truth. Malfoy's been distant lately. I think this war has finally gotten to him. I know his mother isn't a Death Eater as far as I know, but she does share the same views as her husband and family. But Malfoy is here now and his father is in Azkaban. He is forced to see the world through eyes of people like you, or Blaise, or Tally, or even Hermione. He understands that this war means life or death. Give him time, he might actually surprise you." Harry nodded and stood to leave.

"Oh. I had a dream a couple of weeks ago, I had forgotten it because I have been distracted lately. But I kind of had a similar dream last night." Josh raised his eyebrows at him. "I think Voldemort is planning something big. I don't know what, but I know that its huge. Just keep a look out for anything." Josh nodded,

"I'll let Dumbledore know." Harry nodded and left. He made his way outside with Tally and settled against a tree next to her as they waited for Ron and Hermione to join them.

Soon he saw them walk out of the castle doors, for a moment he thought they were holding hands, but realized that Hermione had tripped and Ron had grabbed her to keep her on her feet. Harry sighed at them and Tally chuckled. Shortly after they left the doors, Harry saw Blaise come out chatting quietly with Malfoy. Both boys looked sad. After a moment, Blaise turned and left Malfoy standing in the castle doors.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Blaise." Tally replied

"What were you and Malfoy talking about?" Harry asked.

"He was just apologizing for everything." Blaise said and shrugged his shoulders. There was a large shadowed that came over them just then and they looked around to see Hagrid standing beside them.

"'ello everyone. 'aving a good day are ye?"

"Hey Hagrid." They all chimed back.

"How's everything, Hagrid?" Harry asked politely. Hagrid chanced a glance to the forest before turning back to them.

"Oh, fine fine. Lis'en, I was-er-wond'ren if you lot can come wit me. I-er-was jus' goin ter see a relative and he has been asking about yer." Hagrid said, looking cautiously at Tally and Blaise.

"It's alright Hagrid, they won't say anything. You can trust them." Hagrid pointedly looked at Blaise.

"Are ye sure?" Blaise looked uncomfortable at the accusation and Harry felt his anger rise.

"Harry..." Tally whispered into his ear and placed a hand on his arm. Harry breathed deeply.

"Yes Hagrid, Blaise is a good friend. You can trust him." Hagrid nodded.

"Alrigh', do yer want ter follow me then?" Ron shot his head up at Hagrid.

"You want us to go see Grawp? Now?" Ron had never met Grawp, but had heard of the events that Harry and Hermione had been through dealing with Grawp last year. Hagrid shifted his weight and red spots appeared on his cheeks.

"Well, ye don't haft ter. I jus' thought yer might like ter see him, that's all." Hermione shot Ron a look and stepped up to Hagrid. Though she looked determine, her voice conveyed her emotions.

"Of course we want to go see Grawp, he did save us from the Centaurs afterall." Her voice was shaking in fear and she glanced nervously at Harry, who could only nod. He hadn't seen much of Hagrid this year, except for class, but even then they didn't talk very much.

They began to follow Hagrid into the forest, trying to keep as close together as possible once the brush and trees closed in around them and they stepped off the path. Blaise and Tally hesitated before leaving the path, uncertainty and fear laced on both faces. Harry took ahold of Tally's hand and squeezed it. She smiled and slowly stepped into the dark brushes of the forest, Blaise following close behind.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know that I totally am rushing through the second half of Harry's school year and I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'm excited for the ending and to begin the sequal. There will probably be about 4 or 5 more chapters after this one.

Also, thanks again Esrb99 for the nice review. Everyone go read his story, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. It has a lot of R/Hr. Its good.

Review, comment, flame...you know the drill...


	14. Grawp and the Unicorn

Ch 14.

Grawp and the Unicorn

They walked in silence for a long time, every so often tripping on branches or being snagged by weeds. Harry looked back and saw Tally and Blaise link arms to keep each other together as to not get lost. The trees were so thick that Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione had only become large black shadows in front of him.

"Hey Tally, remember that picture you gave me for Christmas."

"Yeah..." Tally panted from beside him.

"There is a man in it that looks just like Aiden, but I don't understand how that can be." Tally laughed.

"That is Aiden's father, Derek, and my dad's other best friend. They lost touch with each other when my dad moved to Amer-AAHH!" Tally tripped over a branch and fell, bringing both Harry and Blaise down with her. Hagrid turned and helped them up with one swift movement.

"Try an' not make ter much noise." Hagrid comment before turning around and proceed to walk. They all resumed walking.

"America. Josh and Aiden laugh about it now, though. Saying it was fate that caused them to become best friends on the first night at Hogwarts." Harry nodded and continued. "Harry, who is Grawp?" Tally's voice became very fearful at the mention of Grawp.

"Grawp is Hagrid's brother. I met him last year-er-he's not so bad."

"His brother? But, Hagrid is half Giant!" Blaise exclaimed.

"What? I didn't know that! Does that mean his brother is half giant too? Or something more than half?" Tally cried out. Harry looked at the both of them. Both had the look of complete horror. Harry then glanced at Ron and Hermione who were looking back at them with the same look on their faces.

"Well, he is full giant. He seemed awefully nice though, right? And I'm sure Hagrid has made some progres with him." Harry shrugged and they walked the rest of the way in silence, only stopping when someone fell and to light their wands. Finally they came to the clearing that Hagrid had brought them to last year. Tally, Ron, and Blaise gasped and Hermione whimpered. Grawp was standing tall and looking up into the trees.

"'ello Grawpy!" Hagrid cried happily. Tally gripped Harry's hand painfully when Grawp looked down at them and lowered his head to get a better look.

"Hagger, Grawp hungry."

"Grawpy, do you remember my friends, Harry, and Hermione?" Grawp stooped lower to look at them.

"Hermy. I got a booboo from the horses." Heriome gasped and turned to Harry.

"He remembers the Centaurs."

"Grawpy, these are my other friends, Ron, Tally, and Blaise." Tally smiled politely while Ron and Blaise waved with uncertainty. Grawp suddenly shot his hand out causing both girls to scream. Harry quickly pushed them up against a tree as Grawp's hand grasped the air where they had been. "Grawp, you don' do tha'. Ye know ye can hurt them." Hagrid repremanded him. Grawp starting jumping in anger, causing the ground to shake and for them to loose their balance. The five of them landed on top of another and scrambled desperately back onto their feet before they were crushed under Grawp's large foot.

"How come they no visit Grawp?" Grawp asked Hagrid and pointed to us. Hermione whimpered again and pressed herself against Ron. Harry looked around and saw that Tally and Blaise had moved out of the clearing and back into the woods. They were watching from a safe distance.

"Now Grawpy, ye know tha' they haf been busy." Grawp looked as though he were frowning at them, but then turned his attention back to the trees.

They spent about a half hour with Hagrid's brother. Turns out that Hagrid had made some progess with him as they could hold a conversation with Grawp. Tally and Blaise still kept their distance, but had at least come back into the clearing.

"Alrigh' I think we ought ter be goin' I'll be back Grawpy." They waved good-bye to the Giant.

"Bye Hagger and friends." They re-entered the gloomy dark forest. Hagrid in the lead followed closely by Ron and Hermione. Harry noticed that they were holding their hands, although he wasn't sure if it was because they were afraid or not. Tally walked beside him holding his hands, but had linked her arm through Blaise's again in order to keep him nearby.

"Well, that was definitely an experience I won't forget." Blaise commented, causing both Harry and Tally to laugh. They talked quietly amongst themselves. Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione were quite a ways in front of them, but they could still make out their sillouettes in the thick forest. Tally tripped again and fell hard to the forest floor.

"Ouch."

"Are you alright?" Harry asked while bending to help her up.

"No, I think I cut my face." She turned to look at him, "I'm I bleeding?" Harry put his wand close to her face to see better. Sure enough, there was a gash on her face and blood streamed from it.

"It looks bad too." Harry said. He looked up to found that he could no longer see Hagrid or Ron and Hermione. He felt his heart constrict in panic. Suddenly there was a noise by them. A soft crunch of leaves and twigs cracking. Blaise grapped ahold of Tally's arm and Harry grapped ahold of the other. They started to lift Tally when a Unicorn and her foal came running out and into them. They immediately stopped and watched the three of them caustiously. Harry, Blaise, and Tally went completely still from shock. Normally Unicorns stay hidden and never come in close contact with humans.

"She is scared." Tally sad quietly.

"Scared of what?" Harry asked.

"I don't know."

"Us?" Blaise asked. Tally was silent for a moment. She was still perched in a half sitting half standing position with Harry and Blaise holding her.

"No. She senses our saddness. She can feel all of our pain. She trusts us."

"Our pain?" Harry asked

"How do you know she's a girl?" Blaise asked.

"Her eyes are silver, females have silver eyes, males have gold." Harry and Blaise stared at her. She continued as if she knew they were watching her, "I studied all I could about them when I was growing up. I thought they could bring miracles." Harry lowered her to the gound while kneeling down beside her. Blaise quickly followed. The unicorn stood only a couple feet away, watching them warily.

"What did you mean by our pain?" Harry asked again.

"Our past, present, and future. All we have suffered and will suffer. Unicorns can sense when a human has a saddness about them. She trusts us because our pain has only brought out the good in us." They sat there in silence watching the unicorn and her foal as they watched the three of them in return. Slowly the unicorn walked up to them and sniffed Tally, then Harry, then Blaise. A sense of peace overcame Harry when the unicorn was near him. He felt safe and innocent.

There was more rustling in the trees. Humans and creatures alike turned to look. Two men stepped out of the trees and into their path. Both had lit wands and were looking around.

"There!" One said, pointing to the unicorn.

"Stupefy!" The other one said. The jet of light flashed and hit the unicorn, knocking her to the ground. The foal began to run in circles making odd noises.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Harry cried, standing up to face them.

"Mind your business Boy." Tally and Blaise were standing beside him now.

"No, you can't just attack a helpless creature like that. You have no right!" Harry said angrily.

"We have every right. We have been trying to study unicorns for years. Now we have one and we will do what we will to learn from them." One of the men replied. Both men were wearing dark green robes. The one that stunned the unicorn had blonde hair and was the taller one of the two. The other looked to have red hair and was short and bulky. Tally moved to calm the foal and Blaise bent over the unicorn.

"Enervate" Immediate the unicorn awoke and stood.

"STOP THAT!" The short man yelled. Tally whispered to the unicorn

"Run away, run and we will protect you." The unicorn and her foal ran back into the dark black woods without any hesitation.

"FOOLS! That unicorn was ours!" The tall blonde roared.

"That unicorn was no ones. You had no right to try to capture it!" Tally yelled back. The blonde man stepped forward, his wand raised at them.

"We have been working for years for an opportunity like this and you ruined it for us." Harry and Blaise both raised their wands in defense.

"You attack a creature that could not defend herself. That makes you the monster and the one in the wrong." Harry argued back.

"We still have so much to learn from them. They can allow us to create so much from their hairs, horn, and blood. Don't you see, we can end all suffering if only we can learn from them." The red-headed man whined to them. Harry wasn't sure now if he had done the right thing, until Blaise stepped forward.

"No, I don't see. All I know is that every creature has a right to freedom, to their own choices and you were just going to take that away from that unicorn and her foal. If this war and my parents death have taught me anything, it is to value those things that I still have. I will not stand by while people take them away from someone or something else. It would make me just as evil as those I am fighting against." For a moment Harry was stunned by Blaise determination and commitment to fighting in the war. Harry took a step forward.

"You are wrong to try to enslve a Unicorn for you own reasons. I'm not saying your intentions weren't those of noble, but you have been enslaved by need and that has nearly ended the nobleness you have strived for." The blonde man raised his wand high and stood looking dumb-struck at Harry. His eyes locked on his scar. Automatically Harry made to cover it with his untidy hair. Tally grabbed his arm and shook her head no. He could hear her voice in his head telling him to stand proud and allow all to see the love and sacrifice his parents had bestowed upon him. He locked eyes with her and wondered if he was really hearing her voice or if he was just imagining it.

"You're Harry Potter." The blonde man stated, the Red-head's eyes went wide and round in disbelief as his eyes travelled upward to Harry's lightening bolt shaped scar. Blaise snorted and rolled his eyes, which caused Harry to smile.

"I am? News to me." Harry said back sarcastically.

"You of all people should know what its like to want to save as many people as you can if you had the resources." Again Harry felt unsure of himself and the decision he had made. He immediately began to think of Cedric and Sirius. He would have done anything if it meant they would be alive today.

"Yes I do, but I would never force it upon another living creature in order to do that." Harry was looking at the ground as he spoke.

"Then how would you save them?" The blonde man asked. Harry looked up at him, but did not answer, instead Tally did.

"He would sacrifice himself if it meant he could save another. He would, I would, Blaise would. It's why the Unicorn trusted us, we would sacrifice ourselves for another." Tally had said this quietly and mainly only to the three of them, but the two men heard. Both watched them in interest and opened their mouths to continue, but were interrupted by another voice.

"Harry? Wha's goin' on?" Hagrid and emerged in front of them with his cross bow raised and at ready. Both men took many steps back to get away from Hagrid, nearly colliding with the three of them.

"These men were trying to capture a unicorn." Harry said calmly to Hagrid. Hagrid immediately started huffing.

"Oh ye were, were ye? Ye know tha' ain't allowed. Hogwarts has special righ's to this forest and no one is allowed to attack magical creatures in 'ere."

"No, it isn't like that. We meant her no harm." The red head sputtered. Hagrid stepped closer to them.

"Leave and do not come back. If you do, I will personally throw yer lot inter Azkaban." The men rushed off back into the woods in the direction that they had come in without a second glance. "Are ye okay?" Hagrid asked them.

"Yeah, Tally has a bad cut, but nothing serious." Harry said. They followed Hagrid until they reached the path where Ron and Hermione waited for them. Every-so-often Harry would glance at Tally, not sure if he should bring up the fact that he had heard her clear as day in his head.

"What happened to you guys. One minute you were behind us and the next, you were gone." Ron said to Harry as they made their way back to the castle for dinner.

"Tally fell and Blaise and I were helping her. You guys must not have heard us because you kept on walking." Ron looked back at Tally, she had a piece of cloth covering her cut. "We ran into a unicorn."

"Really? How'd you manage that?" Ron asked, his eyes wide as saucers.

"I guess some men were chasing them and they were trying to get away. Tally said that the unicorn trusted the three of us because she could sense our pain."

"How's that?" Harry shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. I think Tally could read her though. Her emotions anyway."

Slowly the month moved into June and the teachers worked them harder than ever for the exams. Harry found himself up late at night finishing all of his homework that the teachers piled on. The DA were demanding more time to work on hexes and curses, while those who were in their fifth and seventh years demanded more study time.

Harry found it odd that Malfoy had stopped his snide comments and kept his famous sneer to himself. Blaise had become a close friend to Harry after the unicorn incident and Ron and Hermione were spending more and more time together.

"I think they will confess their love soon enough." Tally comment to Harry one afternoon while they watched the two of them flirt. "Everyone can see it. Its only a matter of time." Harry nodded in agreement. Tally and Harry were sitting in the common room corner by the fireplace, studying Transfiguration. The following week the Fifth and Seventh years were to be taking their O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S and after that, everyone else was to take their exams.

"What did you guys think about the recent killings?" Blaise asked as he sat down beside them. That morning the morning post brought news in the _Daily Prophet_ about more mysterious deaths in both the magical and muggle worlds. Harry had heard that one of the deaths happened to be the aunt and uncle of a Ravenclaw and a brother of a Slytherin. News spread quickly about the deaths and soon everyone became fearful that their families may be targeted next, including the Slytherins.

"I don't know. Seems so unreal, doesn't it?" Tally replied. Harry remained silent. He knew that Voldemort was trying to tell the world that no one can stop him and that everyone is dispensable

"I guess people are finally understanding that Voldemort will stop at nothing and kill everyone in order to have things his way." Blaise commented, as if reading Harry's mind.

"What's wrong Harry?" Tally asked from beside him.

"I was just thinking of when this will be all over. When _everyone_ finally figures out when I will be ready to fight him." Harry forced the word 'everyone' with bitterness because he still resented their tireless need to keep him in the closet.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Harry. You'll know when you are ready, not everyone else." Blaise commented. Tally nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh look!" Tally exclaimed, pointing at Ron and Hermione. Harry looked and found them snogging. At first he thought he was imagining it because, surely, they wouldn't be snogging, but with Tally's failed attempts to stifle her giggles and Blaise's 'about bloody time' comment told Harry that what he was seeing was indeed real.

"I wonder when that started..." Harry questioned.

"Since their first day here at Hogwarts." Blaise joked, causing Tally to burst out in fits of laughter. Everyone in the common room turned to see what was so funny, including Ron and Hermione. Both were very red in the face. Harry and Blaise in turn, burst out into laughter at the sight of them. Most people in the common room shrugged and turned back to their work or conversations, but Hermione and Ron stood and made their way over to them.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, making Blaise and Harry laugh harder. Tally was the first to compose herself.

"Did you two _really_ just snog?" She asked in her most innocent voice, while trying to keep a straight face. Both Ron and Hermione went red in the face and Hermione started sputtering incoherently.

"It's not....you had no right...it didn't mean..." Tally stood and wrapped and arm around each of them.

"Of course we all knew that this day would come. I'm glad that I was able to witness it. Who's up for a celebration?" Harry and Blaise nodded, but Ron and Hermione had the look of horror on their faces, which caused another bout of laughter. Ginny and Neville walked up to them with curiosity.

"What are you all laughing at?" Neville asked. Harry managed to point at Ron and Hermione, who were still looking highly flustered.

"What about them?" Ginny asked, confusion on her face.

"We...saw them...snogging." Blaise managed to get out in between his laughter. Ginny and Neville both whipped around to look at Ron and Hermione, disbelief written all over their faces. However, Ron and Hermione went an even deeper shade of red that could only conclude that Blaise was telling the truth. Neville started to giggle.

"How did this happen?" Ginny asked. Ron and Hermione could only shrug their shoulders. Hermione sat down and Ron followed suit. With a deep sigh, Hermione began.

"I suppose it all started on Valentine's Day when Ron-er-inadvertantly told me his feelings. Later that day when he came to apologize, I sort of kissed him." Ginny gasped in amusement.

"It happened that long ago? And you've both been keeping it a secret?" Tally asked. Both nodded.

"Why would you do that?" Harry asked. He thought they trusted at least him that they could have told him.

"We didn't know how you guys would react, especially you Harry." Hermione stated. Harry was shocked to hear this.

"What do you mean by that? I am more upset at the fact that you didn't tell me than I would be if you had."

"We weren't sure if you would want us to be a couple. I mean, it's always been the three of us and we didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Hermione explained.

"Really, mate, we were thinking about you." Ron added. Harry could only stare at them in disbelief. His best friends thought he wouldn't want them to be happy. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"I'm sorry you guys felt the need to hide your relationship because of me." Harry said quietly.

"No matter, what's done is done and now you two no longer have to hide." Tally cut-in. She looked worriedly at Harry for a moment before continuing. "I'm hungry, who's up for dinner?" Everyone nodded and stood.

While walking down to dinner, Tally pulled Harry back a little from the group.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Harry only shrugged his shoulders. "Tell me, please, I know it's something." Harry sighed and faced her. Her deep green eyes were full of sorrow and wory, Harry's heart stopped painfully as he looked into them that he quickly turned away.

"I'm just angry that they felt they had to keep it a secret because of me. I mean, they could have just talked to me about it first. Ron knows that I knew he liked Hermione, loved her even. I don't even know how many times I commented them on being a great couple, while they were secretly seeing each other! How do you think I should feel to that?" Harry ended angrily.

"I would be angry too. I'm sure they had good intentions and had you at heart. Just be happy for them in the here and now. You can't change the past, what's done is done." Harry looked at her again, she had a small smile on her face as she watched him.

"Tally, that day in the woods, when we were confronted by those men. I could have sworn I heard your voice in my head telling me to stand proud. Is that possible or am I insane?"

"You heard me? Oh." Tally blushed deeply and quickly ran back to the group without answering his question. Harry was stunned and confused by the days events and his friends.

While having dinner with his friends, Harry allowed his emotions to surge through his body. He was upset that Ron and Hermione felt they needed to keep their relationship a secret from him and he was confused my Tally's reaction when he mentioned her voice in his head.

Slowly the world around Harry dimmed. He was unsure of what was happening as he could still hear the conversations that floated around him and he even heard his name being called. But slowly that dimmed as well.

He found himself in a familiar place. It was cold and dark. Looking around he noticed the Death Eaters waiting for his orders. His spider-like white fingers grasped the wand in front of him. A large snake slithered beneath his chair. Suddenly his cold laughter filled the air,

"Are they situated?" A short, pudgy, balding Death Eater with a steel hand stepped forward from the crowd and bowed heavily at his master's feet.

"Yes my Lord. Everyone is ready. We can begin at your orders."

"Good. Tonight we take on Azkaban and free our Brethrens from captivity." A loud murmur of excitement passed through the crowd. Harry moved to look into the mirror. All of his nightmares stared back at him. A pale face pulled tightly against his skull, large red snake-like eyes with slits for pupils. A large smile sneered across his face.

Suddenly pain filled every crevice of Harry's body. Screaming in pain, Harry awoke to find himself on the floor in the Great Hall, his friends and Professors surrounding him in worry. Harry's scar burned and his eyes water in the pain. Harry staggered to his feet and grabbed at Dumbledore.

"Professor, he's going to attack Azkaban! He's going to attack tonight!"

* * *

:EDIT:

A/N:

Ok, this is my third try to get this thing up here....

Thanks again to Esrb99 for reviewing, I always appreciate it.

I just wanted to tell everyone that the next chapter won't be up for awhile. At least not for a couple of weeks. I'm a senior in college and my schedule has become quite chaotic at the moment. Plus I'm extremely sick, which isn't helping me any. I promise to have it up before Thanksgiving, if not long before that.

Please don't hate me or stop reading because of this and I'm sorry for breaking right at the climax.

Remember, I will finsih this within the next couple of chapters, I already have the sequal all lined out and will start that almost immediately after finishing this story.

As always, review, comment, or flame.


	15. Azkaban

Ch. 15

Azkaban

"Professor, he's going to attack Azkaban! He's going to attack tonight!" Harry panted, pain easing a bit on his head. Dumbledore stood and motioned the teachers. Immediately people were in full out panic. It reminded Harry of the night in his first year when Professor Quirrel let a troll enter Hogwarts on Halloween night.

"STOP!" Dumbledore cried. Everyone stopped and turned to him. " The Head Boy and Girl will take everyone to their rightful common rooms. No one and I mean, _no one_," he looked down at Harry who was still on the floor surrounded by his friends; each had an equal look of horror and fear on their faces, "is allowed to leave their common rooms until their Head of House has spoken with them. Dismissed." Ron and Hermione left immediately to help supervise, while Blaise and Tally lifted Harry off the floor. Instead of heading to the common room, Harry ran to Dumbledore.

"Professor, I want to go, I can help!" Dumbledore looked him in the eye. His usual twinkle gone and his eyes seemed to hold worry within them, causing him to look tired and old like last year at the Ministry.

"Harry, you are not ready. It's best if you stay here."

"I can help, I know how to fight. I've been training!"

"You are to remain here, Harry."

"But-" Dumbledore's eyes flashed in anger,

"You are to stay here. I cannot allow you to fight now. You are not ready for that yet! Do not argue with me, Harry, it's for your own good." With that, Dumbledore turned away from him. Harry anger boiled. _How could Dumbledore do that to him? After everything that has happened, Dumbledore didn't think he could handle it. How was he ever suppose to battle against Voldemort, if no one would even let him out of this damn school_. Harry knew he had to find a way to get to Azkaban; he had to help.

Most of the students had left, only some of the older ones stayed behind to help, including Tally and Blaise, who both still seemed too stunned to move anyway. Harry headed back to them. Tally made to comfort him, but he shrugged her off. He knew he was letting his anger control him, but he didn't care.

"I need to find a way to get to Azkaban." Both sets of eyes widened dramatically at this, but they nodded their heads in understanding without hesitation. "Come on, let's go find Ron and Hermione." They turned and quickly hurried out of the Great Hall, breaking into a run when they reached the stairs.

* * *

"Absolutely not, Harry!" Hermione said shrilly. Harry, Tally, and Blaise had entered the common room to find it packed with students. The moment they walked in, all eyes turned to Harry and he could see the humger for gossip in their eyes. He immediately bypassed them and went directly to Ron and Hermione, who were sitting in their usual corner with Neville and Ginny. He grabbed their attention and nodded to the boys' dormitories and they followed him up to the 6th year boys' dorm. 

Here they were, Harry just having explained his vision to them and his need to find a way to Azkaban. Hermione's flat out rejection of the idea made Harry want to grab her shoulders and shake some sense into her. She obviously didn't understand how serious the situation is because then she would realize that if Voldemort broke Azkaban, chaos would only ensue.

"Hermione, I have to go!"

"But Harry-"

"DON'T YOU GET IT, I HAVE TO GO! THERE IS NO OTHER BLOODY ANSWER!" Harry roared. Ron had remained silent with a terrified look prominant on his face. Tally, Blaise, Neville, and Ginny had been sitting on Neville's bed talking quietly to each other, but stop and looked around at them when Harry shouted. Hermione winced at him and he could see tears in her eyes. "I have to go, Hermione." He added quietly.

"Think about what happened last time. Think about Sirius." Harry looked away from her. He was always thinking about Sirius and what he had done, but this was different. He couldn't let Voldemort get his faithful followers, like Malfoy, back.

"I know, Hermione, I know. And that's why I'm going alone-" They was an abrupt outcry from the occupants within the room.

"You can't!"

"But, Harry-"

"I'm going!"

"Not alone!"

"I CAN'T LET ANYONE ELSE GET HURT!" Harry yelled over them. Ron had finally looked up at Harry and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, mate. I can't let you do that. I made a promise and I intend on keeping it."

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Hermione demanded.

"I promised Harry that I would fight beside him in this war. If he's going to Azkaban to fight, then I'm going with him." Hermione looked utterly shocked and started yelling at Ron for supporting Harry. Harry was looking at Ron in surprise. He wasn't surprised by what Ron had said, Ron would always stand beside Harry, they were best friends afterall, Harry was surprised by what he saw. Ron was no longer the tall, gangly, awkward red-head he met on the train six years ago. Ron had grown into himself. He is seventeen now, an adult in the Wizarding world and it showed. He stood at 6'3, his body had filled out from Quittach, and his face now squared. His freckles still stood out, but they no longer seemed to define him. Harry was looking no longer at a boy or even that of an adolescent, but at a man. Somehow Ron had managed to grow-up without Harry ever noticing and that surprised him most of all as he turned his attention to Hermione and found that she too, had grown into an adult. She stood just under 5'8, her hair was still bushy, but within the next year or so would probably be nothing more than soft curls. Her body had filled out and had become curvy beneath her school uniform. Her face, now twisted in fury, held a maturity there that Harry had always taken as superiority. Her face was thin and slightly pointy, her small nose and large eyes gave her a look of innocence, but her knowledge and notorious looks gave her an essense of beauty. She had become quite pretty for the know-it-all with large front teeth that he had first met and befriended in their first year.

Harry smiled to himself as his two best friends continued to argue. Harry knew he had changed too. He was now 6 feet even, his untidy hair longer than usual and his emerald eyes no longer held innocence and naivette, but rather truth and heavy burdens. He had also built muscles and filled himself out with Quittach and defense training. Years of abuse, fighting, and death had begun to harden Harry, or at least that's what he had always thought. Now looking at his friends who yelled, stomped, and demanded that they be allowed to go with him, Harry realized that instead of shutting himself off from the world, he had let them in. Tally, who was still sitting on the bed away from the arguing, was watching Harry intently. Her forest green eyes bore into his emerald ones. He felt his heart flutter as he looked at her. Everything began obvious to him. They were the reason he was still fighting. Fighting and winning.

"Hermione, I'm going to go with Harry!" Harry heard Ron say. "We aren't asking you to come, but just to bloody support us. We're at _war_ damnit, and you should be used to this sort of thing!"

"Yeah, Hermione. Since when does Harry listen to adults anyway." Ginny added.

"I'm going, Hermione. Ron can come too. I would prefer for you to stay here with everyone else." Again there was an uproar,

"Oh no, if you _and_ Ron are going, then I'm going too. We've done this together every year, this isn't any different." Hermione stated. Her hands on her hips and her eyes flashed with anger.

"Fine, but we still need a way to get there." Harry said. He started pacing in front of his bed. Tally stood and walked up to him.

"I know a way to get there." Harry's head shot up.

"How?"

"I'm not saying until you agree that we can come too." Harry started to protest. "No, Harry. You and I both know that I can fight. Blaise is talented with the wand, we've all witnessed that in the DA. You trusted Neville and Ginny last year, they are good fighters too. Why is this year any different?"

"You have a bad heart and I don't want them getting hurt."

"My heart is my business, I'll keep it in check. As for them, it's their choice to make, not yours." Harry was silent for a moment. He looked over at Ron and Hermione, both looked upset at the idea, but neither could think of any other alternative.

"Fine, fine, you three can go, but no one else." Ginny and Neville cried in triumph and Tally smiled sadly. Blaise still remained still and silent. "Now, how are we getting there?"

"By portkey." Hermione snorted and Harry felt extremely downhearted.

"Be reasonable, Tally. How are we going to get a portkey?" Ron asked.

"Create one ourselves, of course!" Tally said as if that was an every day occurrence for them.

"But that's illegal and we've never done that." Hermione reminded her.

"You haven't, but I have." They looked at her with disbelief.

"American laws are different from yours. We're allowed to do to underage magic when we aren't in school, but only in our homes. We also learned about how to set up portkeys last year for our O.W.L. examinations. Last summer, Josh let me make one to travel here." She smiled at their faces. "Besides, didn't you say, Harry, that you and only you are allowed access to portkeys without authorization?"

"Er-yeah. I guess I am."

"See, then we can go by portkey. I'll do it of course and if they ask, we'll explain. If I get into trouble, then so be it." Harry made to protest, but Tally shot him down quickly, "Everyone gather around, it'll be quick." They gathered closely to Tally as she picked up a discarded sock from the floor. She tapped her wand to it and whispered '_portus'_. She then nodded to everyone else and everyone touched a part of the sock. After only a few seconds, Harry felt the familiar pull at his naval as his body shot forward into space.

* * *

His stomach felt queazy and his body hurt from being knocked between Tally's and Ron's. If he had any second thoughts about this they fell away quickly as they landed on Azkaban grounds. There were Death Eaters everywhere. 

Azkaban grounds were dark and cold. The prison itself stood tall around the surrounding water. The prison was dark gray and looked like death. The screams from inside the prison could be heard, even from where they were standing at the edge of the island. Harry saw people running. The Guards were outnumbered by the Death Eaters and Dementers that they dropped fast. More and more appeared and the prisoners were slowly escaping one by one. Everywhere that Harry looked were potential enemies and Harry could not see one Order member or Auror.

Suddenly a deathly cold air hit them hard where they were standing. Harry could hear the others shudder and instinctively the seven of them stepped closer together. Harry immediately heard the sounds of his mother and father being murder...._Take Harry and laughter....No, not Harry!...green flash...his mothers scream...._ He heard Hermione say something from far away and he felt utter horror at her words,

"The Dementors are everywhere! They're surrounding us!" Harry was slowly losing all his senses as his mind closed around the night he had lost his parents.

"Harry, there are so many, what do we do?" Ginny cried, her voice small and feeble from fear. Harry shook his head to clear it and looked around. Ten Dementors were closing in on them. He could hear the rattle and hissing as they sucked in the air around them.

"Think of your happiest memory. I know it'll be difficult, but you can do it. Make sure it's a strong happy feeling, otherwise it won't work." Harry saw them close their eyes. Neville and Tally's faces both scrunched in thought. Ron was whispering under his breath while Blaise had a complete blank face. Hermione stood with determination on her face as she pointed her wand at the Dementors. She nodded her ready to Harry. Harry closed his eyes and thought back to a happy memory. Old memories of his last encounters with Voldemort filled his mind...he watched as his friends battled the Death Eaters and fall one by one in the Department of Mysteries, Sirius fall through the Veil, Voldemort standing tall in front of him. _No, my friends need me now. Think!_ He shook his head again and thought of happier memories. He thought about the Mirror of Erised where he saw his parents, he thought of Sirius and Lupin, he thought about his friends. He finally rested on thoughts of Tally. The warm sensation passed through him whenever he saw her enter the room. She could always make him happy, even in the darkest of moments. He opened his eyes again and noticed that the others were all prepared and waiting for him. He brought his wand up and turned to face the Dementors. They each pressed their backs to one another so that they made a small circle."After three, say the spell, but keep the happy thought always in your mind." The air was freezing, making it difficult to breathe. The dark memories were trying to force their way back into his mind, "one....two....THREE! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Cried seven voices at once.

There was a blinding white light and Harry had to squint in order to see. There in front of him stood his Stag, next to his stag stood Hermione's otter. Ginny's bunny and Ron's stallion were already charging the Dementor's down. Neville's boar roamed in cicrles, preventing any Dementors from getting closer. Tally's elephant charged after the Dementors attacking the Guards by the castle. Blaise's patronus was a large dog, which reminded Harry of Sirius, went charging after the Dementors who were waiting in the shadows. Harry felt pride in knowing that he had taught them that curse and how powerful each had become since.

It wasn't long before the Dementors retreated off the island with the seven Patronuses chasing after them. However, their victory was short lived as Death Eaters immediately replaced them. One of the Death Eaters stepped closer to them and lowered her hood. Bellatrix Lestrange look down at them with a smug smile across her face. Harry's anger flared violently at the sight of her.

"If it isn't ickle baby Potter and all his ickle fwiends." She said in her mocked baby voice. Harry gripped his wand painfully and growled threatenly at her. "Aw, nothing to say then? Only looking for a fight?"

"Bellatrix, leave Potter to the Lord. Take the others for whatever you wish." Harry recognized that voice immediately and turned to see a very thin, dirty, and weak looking Lucius Malfoy shuffle toward them. "Trying to play Hero again, I see, Potter."

"Can't very well have filth like you walking around free." Harry said in a threatening voice. Malfoy sneered at him and threw a curse in his directions. Harry blocked it easily. It was obvious that Malfoy was in a weak state from Azkaban and not much of a threat to him. Harry easily stunned him, but this caused an uproar with the other Death Eaters and soon, the curses and hexes went flying. "STUPEFY!" Harry hit another Death Eater, though he didn't recognize him.

"REDUCTO!" Bellatrix cried, causing the seven of them to scramble and separate. Harry lost sight of them in his fight against Bellatrix. Harry felt curse after curse whiz by him or bounce off his shieild. He heard a girl's scream and horror filled him at the thought of it being Hermione, Tally, or Ginny. He tried to see who was screaming, but Bellatrix was relentless with her curses.

"Come on Potter, I know you can fight. Let's see if your Cruciatus has gotten any better. You do enjoy the thought of cursing me, don't you? Come on, let's see you try." Harry spit at her. He knew she was just trying to get at him, but the urge to use the Cruciatus curse against her was almost overwhelming. He had wanted to hurt her for so long for Sirius.

"Shut it, Bellatrix, you can't win!" Bellatrix laughed coldly at him.

"Maybe I can't kill you, Potter, but my Master will!" Harry made to retort, but his name was heard loudly amongst the battle.

"HARRY!" He turned to see Ron standing a few feet away, behind him stood Lupin. The Order had arrived. Kingsley ran up to Harry and began dueling with Bellatrix. Soon Lupin was beside him.

"Harry, what are you doing? You shouldn't be here!"

"I came to help." Harry looked around and saw that Tally was being dragged away by her brother, who was attempting to stun a prisoner while keeping her safely behind him. Neville, Ginny, and Hermione were together standing behind Mr. Weasley and away from the the battle. Ron and Blaise were being pulled toward Mr. Weasley by Bill.

"Harry, you not only put yourself in danger, but your friends as well." Lupin said in a quiet voice. Harry felt guilty for giving in to his friends demands.

"I didn't want them to go, but they didn't really give me an option." Lupin took hold of Harry and pulled him toward the rest of his friends. Harry looked around for Dumbledore, but he was no where to be seen. Harry looked back at his friends and immediately doubled over as his scar seared with blinding pain. He looked around and to his horror, stood Voldemort, a cruel smile playing on his snakelike face. His wand pointing at Harry.

"Glad to see you could make it, Harry Potter."

* * *

A/N:

Yay! I got the chapter up after only a week, aren't you proud? I am finally getting over my illness and school has finally calmed down a bit, so I have had time to write.

I'm not so good with writing out battles, so this chapter and the next chapter might be a little weak. I'm really good at picturing them in my head, but I fail at putting all the details and descriptions down in writing. Please forgive me for that.

The next two chapters of this story (also the last of the story) are outlined and so it shouldn't take more than a couple of weeks to have them both up and completed. Once they are done, give me about another week or so after them to have the first chapter of the sequel up. I'll have the title of that when I complete this story.

I think this chapter is shorter than the others and sorry for that, but it's really just the opener for the battle. A-um-transition chapter of sorts.

**Esrb99**: I don't know if I ever answered you about where the battle will be. Obviously its not at Hogwarts, but who's to say that it won't be in the sequel?? :hint hint:

**Indigo Feline**: Thanks so much for reading my story and recommending me to others. It means so much to me. I never know if people read this or not or if they even like it. But its good to see that at least a few people do.

**Chibi Chingo**: YAY! I'm on your fav list!!! Thanks for reading, and is this a fast enough update for you? I hope you stick with me for the next couple of chapters and for the sequel.

THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE!


	16. A Duel, A Punishment, and An Acceptance

Ch. 16

A Duel, A Punishment, and an Acceptance

Harry fell hard to the ground as his scar errupted in pain. Lupin was thrown sideways and away from Harry as Voldemort flickered his wand in his direction.

"Can't have the _Werewolf_ interupting us, now can we?" Voldemort says quietly when he had finally reached Harry, who was still sprawled out on the cold ground, unable to move from the searing pain in his skull. Voldemort laughed coldly at him, "So many of your friends, Potter, how many more will die to defend you?" Harry looked back and saw that Ron, Blaise, and Lupin were trying to fight through the growing crowd of Death Eaters to get to Harry. Hate etched coldly across each of their faces. Ron, who could hardly even say Voldemort's name without shuddering, was cursing everyone in his sight just to help Harry. Behind them stood the girls and Neville. Hermione and Ginny stood in shocked fear at the sight of Voldemort, while Tally and Neville fought against the Death Eaters and Prisoners that had begun to surround them.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE, VOLDEMORT!" Harry cried as he watched him point his wand in their direction. Voldemort laughed again.

"But, Harry, I live to watch you suffer." With that, Harry watched helplessly as Ron screamed in agony and whithered uncontrollably on the ground. Hermione screamed and ran to him, only to be cursed by the Death Eaters. Hermione fell quickly and did not get back up again. Finally regaining his senses, Harry stood and cursed Voldemort quickly. Harry's quick movements caught Voldemort off guard, allowing the curse to hit him, though Voldemort threw it off just as quickly. "You've become much stronger Harry, but you still will never defeat me." Harry laughed this time.

"Then why are you so scared of me?" Voldemort didn't answer, instead he sent Ron into another fit of agony. Tally and Ginny had managed to reach Hermione and move her to safety. Blaise, protecting Ron as best he could from any Death Eaters, watched helplessly as Ron screamed, cried, and convulsed under the Cruciatus curse. Lupin had given up trying to get to Harry and was now fighting fiercely against the Death Eaters. Harry witnessed as the Prisoners who refused to join in Voldemort's crusade or simply were too weak, were immediately killed by the Death Eaters.

"You cannot kill me Harry, so give up the fight now, or suffer the consequences."

"NO! I will not allow the Magical and Non-magical worlds fall at the likes of you! I am their only hope and I'll do whatever is necessary to make sure you don't destroy us all!" Rage filled Voldemort's face.

"Fool!" Voldemort banished Harry's friends so that Harry stood alone facing Voldemort. "Then I shall make you my example to all those who defy the The Dark Lord." Harry began to feel light-headed as Voldemort sent the Imperius Curse upon him. _Follow me, Harry, and I shall spare your life. Follow me and have power beyond anything that you could ever imagine. Follow me and the lives of your friends need not be sacrifice. Just bow to me and call upon me, your new Lord.....NO!_ Harry fought hard against the imperius curse. _My friends are counting on me!...No? Do you still defy me? Do you wish for your friends to continue to suffer because of your choices?...NO! Leave them alone. It's me you want, just leave them alone!_ Suddenly Harry was back to his senses, he watched as all five of his friends (minus Hermione who was still unconscious) fall to the ground as they were hit with the Cruciatus curse at the same time. Their screams echoed painfully in his head.

"NO! STUPIFY!" Harry cried out. Voldemort released his grip on his friends to block the curse Harry sent his way.

"My, my, aren't we a wee bit upset..." Voldemort antagonized Harry. They continued throwing curses at one another, Voldemort usually getting the better of Harry.

Harry grew tired and his muscles ached from dodging curses thrown at him. Voldemort seemed to have endless energy and his ancient dark magic drained Harry quickly. Suddenly a voice echoed through Harry's mind. _Fight him Harry, help is on the way!...Tally? Just keep fighting him, we will always be with you, just keep fighting!...I can't....Just believe._ Suddenly as that voice had entered, a new one spoke, though this one belong to a man considered to be dead, _Harry, I know you have the power, you just have to believe!...Sirius? Sirius, is that you? Have you come back?...I'm always with you Harry, I told you that. Just find your power. Find the power to vanguish the Dark Lord....I can't, I'm not strong enough...Find your reason, Harry. I believe in you..._

A warmth settled over Harry and knew found strength entered him. He knew his power was love. An emotion Voldemort had never felt. Harry turned all thoughts onto his friends and family. He concentrated hard and faced Voldemort. Their eyes linked and Voldemort laughed.

"You still trying to fight me, Potter? Haven't you-" The smile was gone from his face as he entered Harry's mind and saw and felt the love that Harry had always had when he entered the Wizarding world. Pain overcame Voldemort's face and he groaned as he doubled-over. Harry's mind was weakening, but he continued to think of nothing else but the loved he felt from his friends and mainly from Sirius.

Fear briefly crossed Voldemort's face and he disapparated from sight. Shortly after his departure, the Death Eaters moved quickly to Harry only to be stopped by the presence of Albus Dumbledore. Many began to panic and swiftly apparated away like their master. Dumbledore turned to Harry and quickly took him to his friends. Once they had reached them, he picked up a log from the ground and tapped it with his wand, whispering '_Portus_'. They each quickly grapped ahold of the portkey and felt the familiar nausiating pull around his naval. A few moments later, the seven of them landed hard on the floor of Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Harry picked himself off the floor with difficulty as both Blaise and Ginny had landed on top of him. Hermione, now awake, got up shakenly with the help of Ron and Tally. Neville lay beneath Harry. 

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked.

"Make a run for it" Ron joked. Harry and Blaise laughed, while the girls groaned. Neville was still sitting on the floor, his face pale.

"Alright there, Neville?" Harry asked. Neville looked up and nodded uncertainly at Harry.

"Yeah, just a little shocked I guess." Harry nodded and helped him to his feet. He then made his way over to the door and turned the knob unsuccessfully.

"Looks like we're locked in. I guess Dumbledore didn't want to give us the chance to run."

"I should have known that _you_ would be the one to cause all of this rucus." Harry looked up to see Phenias looking smugly down at them. All the other portraits were awake and looking curiously at them. Harry shot him a dirty look and ignored him completely.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"Yes, just a little sore." They sat around making small talk or just sitting silently waiting for the adults to return. Slowly the day waned down and the night fell upon them. Harry was standing by the window, watching the students who were still outside. The door to the office opened and Dumbledore, McGonagall, Adams, Snape, and Lupin walked in. Everyone remained silent for a moment before Adams stepped forward,

"Tally, I would like to speak with you privately." Tally only looked at him. He moved to her and took ahold of her arm. She glanced over at Harry before being pulled from the room by her brother. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I'm saddened to find that you did not listen to what I had told you earlier this evening." He sighed and walked behind his desk. "I know you may all have injuries and I ask you now to go with Remus to the Hospital Wing and allow Madam Pomfrey to look over all of you."

They followed Lupin out of the office and walked quietly down the corridors to the Hospital Wing. Harry kept glancing at him, but Lupin refused to meet his eye. Harry could feel the disappointment oozing from Lupin.

"Remus, I-"

"It does not matter. Just as long as you are alright, I have not failed them." Harry was confused by what Lupin said, but didn't ask any questions. When they arrived, Madam Pomfrey immediately ran over to them and pushed them to a bed.

"I swear, you children will be the death of me. Of all these students in this school, I have never seen the likes of them as often as I've seen the three of you. Of course lately, it has been the seven of you, not including Miss Luvgood." Madam Pomfrey raged as they sat upon one of the beds. Tally was sitting on another one in the far corner of the Wing, arguing with her brother. Their voices filtered to where they were sitting,

"Josh, I am not as weak as you make me out to be!"

"That doesn't matter, you could have been killed. You _all_ could have been killed. Didn't any of you take that into consideration?" Harry's heart filled with dread. He knew he was the reason his friends would be punished for Azkaban.

"YES, OF COURSE WE CONSIDERED THAT!" Tally screamed, her faced twisted in anger. Her brother caught completely off guard by her shout, had involuntarily taken a step back from her. "But none that of mattered, matters. Don't you see? Can't you understand? Harry _needed_ us. He needed _me_. I will always fight with him, for him, beside him, because of him. You choose which one, I don't care. But I will always fight, _even_ if it's in vain. I at least have to try. We all have to try. Voldemort is our enemy and young as we are or not, we know this war, we feel it everyday, every hour and you can't protect us from that." Tally finshed in a whisper. Though they were still across the room from each other, every word she spoke had reached them. Harry felt his heart fill with warmth at her conviction to fight with him.

"She's right, you know," Ron stated, startling them in the silence, "I don't care how high the stakes are, if you need me, I'll always be there." Harry smiled at Ron. Hermione, though still in pain from the curses she had received, smiled too.

"Thanks." Harry whishpered. He wasn't sure if his voice would work because of all the emotions he was feeling from his friends. Lupin stood and walked over to them.

"Harry, I understand your need to fight. I know that this all must be difficult for you, but you put the lives of your friends in danger and that is something we just cannot accept." Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape walked through the doors. Harry's heart sank at the prospect of another arguement.

"Mr. Potter, I do believe that you understand the severity of what you and your friends have done?" Harry and the others nodded, "I specifically told you that you were to remain here at Hogwarts and you deliberately defied me. All I ask is why?" Dumbledore's eyes were searching Harry's face, as if by simply looking, he could see all of Harry and the reasons behind his choices. Harry looked away from him, but before he could answer, Blaise spoke up,

"Sir, if I might say something," He paused and Dumbledore nodded his head to him, "You can't put all the blame on Harry. We didn't tell him not to go. Well, Hermione did, but no one else. In fact, we wouldn't let him go unless we went with him. We only wanted to make a difference, maybe stop the Death Eaters or prevent them from gaining access to Azkaban. We didn't think about what may or may not have happened, we were only thinking about helping." Snape snorted.

"You only managed to make things worse for yourselves and for the rest of us."

"Like you would know."

"Excuse me?" Snape asked as he looked coldly at Tally, who now stood behind him.

"I don't remember seeing you there. Have a hard time deciding which side to fight for, did you?" Snape growled angrily at her.

"Why you little, insignificant-"

"Tally, what has gotten into you?" Josh interrupted. She merely shrugged and stood beside Harry. She slipped her hand into his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Mr. Potter, I am well aware that you understand the severity of your actions this afternoon. I have also informed the Headmaster of what I feel is an appropriate punishment and he has agreed. Therefore, we have all decided to remove you as Captain of the Gryffindor Quittach team-"

"WHAT?"

"YOU CAN'T!"

"WHY?"

"PROFESSORS!"

"BUT-" Harry smiled sadly at his friends' anger, but only nodded and accepted his punishment. His anger was at full boil and he was doing everything in his power to keep it in check. Tally had a look between panic and anger, while Hermione looked fearfully between Harry and the Professors.

"Excuse me, but I don't understand why you have to remove Harry from his Captaincy-" Hermione began, but was cut-off by Harry,

"Don't you see Hermione? They want to take everything that I love away from me. They wish to take all of my joy so that I will be a good little boy and listen to everything they tell me. They want to kick me when I'm down and miserable because a happy hero is nothing like one full of angst and wanting for revenge." Shocked filled the faces of his professors. His faith in them had completely dwindled. Madam Pomfrey and Remus stood off to the side looking lost and sad. Harry looked at his friends and saw completely different emotions upon their faces. Tally, though still looking quite angry, looked Harry in the eyes with understanding. Neville, who had remained silent through the whole ordeal nodded his head to him. Ron, Blaise, and Hermione smiled in understanding. Ginny, who looked the angriest of them all, patted Harry's arm in reassurance.

"Harry, that's not what-" McGonagall began.

"It doesn't matter what your real intentions are, I will always feel that you keeping secrets from me or taking away everything that I have ever enjoyed, not treating me with the respect that I deserve, is merely to keep me in the palm of your hands." Harry spat out angrily.

"It's for your own protection, Harry." Lupin said quietly, "We are only trying to keep you safe."

"When will everyone finally realize that you can't protect me from Voldemort? I will never be safe from him. He marked me as his equal, not the other way around. If I had the chance to live a normal life, to be free from all this, don't you think I would take it? But that was never an option for me and it never will be as long as Voldemort is still alive! Someday he will find a way to me and we will fight. No doubt in my mind that that will be within the next couple of years, when he knows that I am still young and vulnerable. And when that day comes, I will have to fight him, no matter how hard you try to protect me. That day will come." Harry stated matter-of-factly, surprised by how easy his acceptance of the whole prospect of fighting had finally come to him. He was the Boy-Who-Lived, destined to either die to save a world that has only knocked him down and around or kill the man who started it all.

* * *

A/N:

Ok guys, I'm done with the battle scene, how'd I do?

One more chapter and this story will be finished. I'll get started on the sequel right away, though, so don't worry.

**dbzdragonlanceman**: First of all, your name is really hard to spell out...But thanks for the review, I really do love to get them!

**Jimmy**: Up until a week ago I didn't even know what Mary-sue meant, lol. However, now that I do, I don't really see Tally as being a Mary-sue. Her past is there to make her more of an equal to Harry, someone he can trust and relate to. She's no more tragic than I would say Neville is who grew-up without his parents because they were tortured by Death Eaters too. Plus, I see her as a strong female, but her heart makes her vulnerable. As for the Feeler thing, it's a rare gift to have, but not uncommon. I even have it that Pomfrey is a Feeler to show that those who do have the gift, use it to their advantage. Um...I think that's all. If I do stray away from what I'm intending with her, I trust you to point it out and set me back on track. Thanks for the review!

**Indigo Feline**: Yay, you reviewed again! Thanks for enjoying this.

**Flameofshadows**: Thanks for the review! I always wish for more reviews, but I can't force them out of people. lol. As for the heart, I'm not really sure if I want it to be healed or not. I guess we'll both have to wait and see how the sequel goes.

The next chapter should be up sometime by next week.


	17. The Train Home

Ch. 17

The Train Home

Harry had just finished his last exam, Potions, with relief. It has been two weeks since the Battle of Azkaban, as the newspapers and reporters were now calling it. Harry and his friends were constantly dodging questions dealing with Azkaban because of the warning given by their professors. Now after the last of the exams, Harry could now be located under the tree that sat infront of the lake. Next to him sat Tally, his known girlfriend of 6 months. They sat in silence for a while before Harry finally had enough courage to say what he had wanted to say.

"I heard your voice again when I was fighting Voldemort." Tally blushed deeply at this and wouldn't meet his eye, "Will you tell me what it means now or will you run off again?" Tally looked at him with embarrassment and guilt.

"I'm sorry about that, I was just caught off guard by it. See, it only ever happens when I have a strong connection with a person, a sort of emotional bond. Josh explained the whole thing to me. I guess it has to do with the fact that I'm a Feeler as well as an accomplished Legimens. I only had that type of connection with Josh, it's how we communicate without using words. If Angel were human, I would have this connection with her too, but since she isn't, we communicate throught our magical bond."

"I don't understand, why can I hear you?" Tally turned and looked him full in the face,

"I've been thinking about it a lot, and when you told me you could hear me in your head, I knew it had to be true." She paused and took a deep breath, "Harry, when I communicate with my mind without meaning to and you were able to receive it, it means that I have a strong emotional attachment to you." She paused again. Harry shot her a deeply puzzled look before she continued, "It means, Harry, that I-I'm in l-love with you." She said the last part quickly in one breath that it took Harry a moment to understand. Harry was stunned when it finally sunk in and it must have showed on his face because Tally blushed deeply again, stood, and ran quickly away. _She loves me? But, how can that be? We've been going together for 6 months, but, surely, can someone fall so quickly? She even admitted not knowing that was how she felt, can she be sure of it now? Am I in love with her? How can you tell? I know that I like her, but love? Is this okay? Is she mad at me now? Where's Hermione when you need her?_

* * *

Harry didn't see Tally again until the Good-bye feast the next evening. He wasn't really sure if she was the one avoiding him, or if he was the one doing the avoiding. Harry sat next Ron and Luna, who had decided to sit with them after the Azkaban incident (Harry believed it was because she was slightly miffed about not having gone with them). Tally sat across from him between Blaise and Neville. Everytime he caught her eye, she would immediately blush and look away. Harry missed their late night chats and snogs. Instead, he had spent the evening before with Ron and Hermione, who had snogged almost without taking a breath for most of the evening. 

Now sitting next to them, it was no different. They had become very open about their relationship and Harry finally understood why they had been so reluctant to tell him about the two of them. Whenever Harry was around them, they were always snogging or saying sweet things to one another. They hardly ever argued. It wasn't the same, none of them were the same, and Harry missed how things used to be, when they were all single. Harry and Tally did snog, but usually when they were alone and they hardly said anything remotely corny like Ron and Hermione did. Instead, they simply held hands or laughed about nothing at all. He liked being around her, she never expected anything from him, was never very moody, and didn't like to talk as much as Ron and Hermione seemed too. Plus, she laughed...a lot and Harry liked that most about her. She laughed at everything. Harry had never been one to laugh easily, but her laugh was enough to get him to open up. Her laugh was loud, probably defined as a guffaw, but it was contangious. No matter who she was with or what the topic, if she laughed, everyone around her laughed too. When Harry was finally back with the Dursleys', Tally's laugh was probably the thing he would miss most.

Dumbledore stood and immediately the room went quiet. Dumbledore was the only man Harry knew of that could silence a room full of hundreds of teenagers just by merely standing up from his seat.

"I'm well aware that you have all been informed by now that a couple of weeks ago one of our students warned us of Azkaban's break-in." Harry could feel the eyes of every student on him. He kept his eyes on Dumbledore, though he could feel his face burning, "Because of this warning, we were able to prevent most of the prisoners from escaping and Voldemort from gaining complete access to the prison. However, I'm saddened to say that many known Death Eaters were able to escape-" Many students began whispering but were quickly silenced as Dumbledore continued, "-This war is beginning to divide our world. As Hogwart students, I urge you to look beyond blood, but rather at what is right and what is wrong. Stand together and united, witches and wizards, pure-bloods and muggle-born alike. Together we will win, divided we shall fall."

* * *

Later that evening Harry sat in the common room with Ron and Hermione. 

"Things are different now." Harry told them.

"How so?" Ron asked.

"Everyone has chosen a side now. No one can hide, no one can pretend anymore."

"You shouldn't bugger about that, mate."

"Harry, this war forces people to either follow or lead. You were never given the choice, but you're a great leader and a great wizard." Harry frowned at Hermione.

"We've changed."

"We had to change." Hermione stated. Harry sighed quietly, "Is it so bad that we did?" Harry looked up at her and Ron. Both were watching him closely. The adventures and burdens they had brought a deeper maturity to their eyes. Harry sighed again. He was the reason their lives weren't as carefree as they should have been. "Harry, we had to grow-up at some point. It's true that the things we've been through and the lives we live forced us to grow-up quickly, but it has only made me that much more stronger that much more of a better person."

"Don't you realize that it's because of me you two have to live this way? Constant fear, surrounded by war and death." Ron snorted while Hermione sighed.

"Listen Harry, you've been my best-mate since the first day on the train. You didn't care that I didn't have any money or that I was a Weasley. I'll admit that at times I was jealous of you, but I know you never wanted any of it. You stuck by me, you wanted me as a friend, and for that I owe you everything." Harry watched Ron in surprise, he had never heard him speak like this before.

"Ron's right, Harry. The two of you were my first real friends, my best friends and I love you both very much."

"Still, if you had never-"

"Just stop, Harry! We made our choices. We choose you and there isn't anything you can say to change that." Ron said firmly. Harry chuckled but gave up on trying to break himself away from them. He knew he needed them in his life if he was to fight against Voldemort.

"What's going on with you and Tally?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged,

"It's a bit complicated at the moment "

"What happened?" Ron asked, eager to change the subject.

"She told me she's in love with me." Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione gasped.

"Really?" Hermione breathed, "And?"

"And nothing. She just ran away after that." Hermione's face fell,

"You didn't say anything back? You didn't even chase after her?" Harry shook his head, "Oh Harry, she's probably upset, thinking you don't feel the same."

"How do you feel?" Ron asked. Harry thought about it for a moment,

"I'm not sure. I don't know if I feel love or not." Ron and Hermione were silent.

"Don't worry mate, you'll figure out before you know it."

* * *

Harry waved good-bye to Hagrid before hopping onto the train to head back to King's Cross. Harry, Blaise, Tally, Neville, and Luna walked to the back of the train to an empty compartment. Ron and Hermione went to the Prefect compartment and Ginny joined Dean, Seamus, Parvati, and Lavender. 

"Hey Nev, are you sure your Gran is okay with me staying for a few days?" Tally asked.

"Yeah, she's excited to have you and Blaise come to stay."

"Why are you both staying with Neville?" Luna asked, reading Harry's thoughts.

"I'm only staying for a couple of days then I'm going to Aiden's and LuLu's. Josh has to stay a couple more weeks at Hogwarts."

"I'm staying for the summer. I refuse to stay with any of my family. They are supporters of Voldemorts." Everyone nodded in understanding. They chatted for awhile or sat in companionable silence while the train travelled back to London. Ron and Hermione turned up half-way through the ride and the food trolley turned up shortly afterword. Harry took to playing chess with Ron while Hermione and Tally talked about their plans for the summer. Luna stayed hidden behind her father's magazine and Neville and Blaise played Exploding-Snap. Harry, Ron, Tally, Neville, and Blaise were going for their apparation licenses in mid-August after Tally's 17th birthday (August 12th). Hermione wouldn't be 17 until late September and was planning on taking her test during the Christmas Holidays.

"When Josh returns from Hogwarts, where will you two go?" Hermione was asking Tally.

"Probably to another hotel like last summer. He promised to go house-hunting but who knows for sure. Where will all of you be?"

"Ron and I will be at Headquarters for the summer and Harry is obviously going to be with his Aunt and Uncle, at least for a couple of weeks." Hermione answered. Tally nodded her head at her and smiled at Harry.

"Where's Angel going to stay?" Neville asked Tally.

"She's staying at Hogwarts with Josh for a couple of weeks. She's going to help the house-elves clean up the castle. I really think she's staying because she fancies a house-elf there. What's his name...Dopey, Dorky-"

"Dobby?" Harry asked. Tally's face lit up at the name.

"Yeah, that's it! Meant him once, eager little bugger if you ask me, but nice as any creature I've ever met."

"Harry got him freed from the Malfoy's in our second year. Dobby's been idolizing him ever since." Ron said with a snicker.

"Just remember that your my Weezy!" Harry shot back making Ron abruptly stop laughing and his ears turn red. Everyone else chuckled at their little bicker. Suddenly Ron and Hermione stood up,

"We better do our rounds, be back in a bit." Hermione said before they headed out the door. Blaise, Neville, and Luna stood up too,

"We're just going to pop in to say good-bye to Dean and everyone." Blaise said, but he shot a wink in Harry's direction. Tally looked confusingly at them before frowning in their wake.

"Think they set that up?" She asked Harry, raising and eyebrow at him. Harry smiled back,

"Probably, you know that can't help but get involved." Tally chuckled and then sighed.

"Are you mad that I said anything?"

"Are you mad that I didn't?"

"Yeah, a little bit." She replied, but smiled at Harry's worried face. "I shouldn't have said anything and put that much pressure on you and I'm sorry..." Harry listened to her babble on about being sorry, smiling at her as she stuttered through it.

"TALLY! I love you too!" He spoke over her.

"It was such a stup-what? What was that?" Harry laughed and stood,

"I'm in love with you. I just didn't realize that was what I was feeling until you said something." He walked over to her.

"Really?" She asked, he could see the want in her eyes. He smiled and sat beside her, resting his arm around her shoulders and drawing her closer.

"Yes, really." Harry heard her sigh. He kissed the top of her head as she rested it against his chest. They sat in silence for awhile, waiting patiently for their friends to return.

"Who do you think thought of this?" Tally asked, breaking the silence.

"Hermione, who else?" Tally chuckled again.

"Hey, do you think maybe I can come and see you during the summer?" She asked looking up at him.

"Do you really want to meet my Aunt and Uncle?"

"Its only fair, isn't it? You know my family _and_ you like them. Plus, you know Aiden and LuLu. Besides, I don't think Josh will let me stay with you guys at Headquaters."

"Why not?" Tally smiled, but her eyes widened slightly.

"Because of you and me, Harry. He doesn't trust us to be completely alone!" Harry laughed at that. He had never tried anything with Tally, he never even let his hands explore her without her absolute permission. Just after that, All of their friends trooped back in and smiled at the couple. Harry looked at Tally, who rolled her eyes in response. "How is it that Josh doesn't trust the two of us, but your parents will trust the two of you?" Tally asked Hermione and Ron. They both blushed deeply before responding.

"They don't actually know." Hermione said.

"What? How can they not know?" Harry exclaimed.

"We haven't told them and we are begging you guys to not say anything either!" Ron pleaded.

"You do realize that we aren't the only people who know, don't you? The entire school knows as well as the staff, including my brother. They are all in the Order, you don't think one of them will slip?" Tally said calmly.

"We already talked to them and they said they wouldn't tell." Hermione said. There was an awkward silence then, everyone unsure of what to say.

"Why dont' you want anyone to know?" Neville asked. Ron shrugged.

"Because we will never hear the end of it. I mean, look how you all reacted!" He said. This statement caused Harry, Tally, and Blaise to laugh and Neville and Luna to smile. Soon the train began to slopw down and the seven of them gathered their things together.

"You will _all_ write to me this summer, won't you?" Tally asked them. Everyone nodded at her causing her to smile. "Wonderful. My life won't be such a complete bore then like last summer." Everyone laughed again as the train came to a complete stop.

Harry gathered his things and followed his friends out onto Platform 9 3/4. They quickly crossed the barrier. He looked around and saw the Weasleys' waving at them. Beside them stood Remus, Tonks, Moody, The Grangers, and Neville's Grandmother. Standing a few feet away and eyeing them nervously stood Harry's Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. Harry and the others made their way over to where the Weasleys' and everyone stood. Mrs. Weasley immediately drew Harry into a warm hug. After releasing him, the rest of the Weasleys' clapped him on the shoulder. Fred and George leaned in to chat with him,

"So Harry-"

"Do anything exciting while away at school?"

"Test anything out-"

"Find out anything useful?" Harry laughed.

"Yes, it worked on Ron, but it didnt' seem to work on Hermione." Harry whispered back. The Twins grinned wickedly and winked before turing their attentions onto their younger brother. Harry then hugged Tonk and Remus.

"We'll try to get you to Headquarters as soon as we can. Be patient." Remus said warmly to him. Harry nodded in understanding.

"I already delivered a warning to your Aunt and Uncle before the train arrived. Remember to keep in touch every 3 days or we'll send some people out." Moody warned Harry. Again he nodded before being pulled into a hug by Hermione and again by Ginny.

"Dont' worry mate, we'll try to keep you posted with what we can." Ron said as he clapped his shoulder. Blaise made his way over to him.

"I'm glad I became friends with you, Harry Potter."

"And I with you, Blaise Zambini." They both smiled before embracing briefly.

"I'll see you at the ministry my friends." Blaise said as he walked back over to where Neville and his grandmother stood. Neville waved good-bye to them and Harry returned the gesture.

"Do I get a goodbye?" Asked a smiling Tally. Harry pulled her into his arms without comment and kissed her passionately. At first she was startled but kissed him back only after a brief hesitation. When he pulled out of the kiss, he held her for a few minutes before someone cleared his throat. Tally giggled and pulled away. All eyes were on the two of them. Harry could see the adults looking at them with both shock and happiness on their faces. "I'll see you then?" Harry smiled.

"You better." She giggled again and kissed him quickly. She whispered gently into his ear,

"I love you, Harry. You and only you."

"I love you too, Tally." They broke apart once more and Tally turned to leave. As she walked away Harry called out to her, "Good-bye Tally Adams and thank you for everything!" She turned and smiled at him. She waved good-bye as she followed Neville and cried out,

"Good-bye, Harry. Thank you for giving me hope!" And with her last remark she was gone. Harry turned his attention back to his friends. They were all looking confused but happy. He shrugged his shoulders to them. They didnt' know of his and Tally's conversations and inside jokes when it came to hope and love. Remus, Ron, and Hermione walked him to his Aunt and Uncle. He embraced them all briefly before finally turning his attention to his family.

"So, I've been told that you have been warned. We can leave now then." Harry said to them. Uncle Vernon swelled slighly while his face turned purple. Aunt Petunia merely nodded in agreement. Dudley, however, was watching Harry curiously, "What?"

"Was that girl your girlfriend?"

"So what if she was." Dudley's eyes went wide for a moment.

"Only can't understand why she would want you that's all." Harry smiled wickedly at his cousin and walked towards the exit. He looked over his shoulder at his family.

"Why, jealous are you Dudikins?" Hary laughed at the look on his cousin's face and continued on his way with a little bounce in his step.

* * *

A/N:

Alrighty, I finsihed! How'd I do? So, I'll start on the sequel soon. I'm thinking of calling it either _Harry Potter and the Battle of the Worlds_ or _Harry Potter and the Final Battle_. Which sounds better? Or for that matter, anyone have any suggestions?

**Indigo Feline**: I love the fact that you review so much! Anyway, YAY to me portraying Harry well! I love the character Tally. Granted I did create her, but I love her nonetheless. She's meant to help Harry find his way in life while still allowing him to be the person is he. I see her as a strong individual who kinda influences a lot of people along the way. I made up the name. It came to me one day and I couldn't get it out of my head. I hope you read the sequel and like that one just as much as this one.

**Chibi Chingo**: OOO, you reviewed more than once, so cool! I always see Harry standing up more for himself and truly believing that the reason for the secrets and the Adults always treating him the way they do, he would feel it was because they wanted to control him. So that's how I wrote it. I'm glad you liked his reaction. Hope you read the sequel!


End file.
